


Ensina-me a amar

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hentai, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Atena dá uma inusitada missão ao Cavaleiro de Virgem: fazer de Shina de Ofiúco sua legítima esposa. Será que eles serão felizes em um casamento sem amor?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Geist, Aries Shion/Seika, Athena/Cancer Deathmask | Cancer Deathmask/Saori Kido, Cetus Chris/Lizard Misty, Chameleon Juné/Capricorn Shura, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Eri Aizawa/Aries Mú, Freya/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Pandora, Mermaid Thetis/Libra Dohko, Miho/Pisces Aphrodite, Ophiuchus Shaina/Virgo Shaka, Sagittarius Aiolos/Polaris Hilda
Kudos: 4





	1. A "missão"

O vento soprava calmo no Santuário de Atena. O planeta permanecia intocado, longe da cobiça dos gananciosos Olimpianos, protegido sob o olhar atento e aguerrido de sua deusa protetora.

Saori, nos dias atuais, estava longe de ser a menina frágil e chorona de outrora. Era forte, altiva, de olhar tenaz e impactante, e regia seus domínios com muita fibra, porém, com benevolência e prudência.

Apesar de manter uma postura impecável, ela era somente uma jovem humana, e como tal, seu coração se compadeceu, e extinguiu muitos dos absurdos que regiam o seu sagrado lar por milênios a fio.

Começou pelo fim da inexplicável e obsoleta lei da máscara, que escravizava e oprimia suas guerreiras à um sentimento sem razão nenhuma de ser e as prendia à um dever que nem deveria existir: o de matar quem lhes vira o rosto.

Acabou também com os castigos físicos de aspirantes e aprendizes, e com as mortes de desertores, sendo esses últimos submetidos aos poderes psíquicos de Shaka ou de Mu para terem excluídas de suas mentes, quaisquer lembranças de que estiveram ali, naquele sagrado lugar, podendo viver suas vidas normalmente fora dali.

Mas Saori, como todos os mortais e imortais, tinha um calcanhar de Aquiles: Seiya de Pégaso. Ela nutria por ele um sentimento que não sabia bem como definir. Amizade, carinho, gratidão, amor… era uma mistura complicada que alegrava, porém, ao mesmo tempo entristecia seu inquieto coração. Ainda mais por ele também ter seu coração totalmente confuso, pois a amava com devoção, mas, ardia de desejo por Shina, a prateada amazona de Ofiúco, que no passado havia lhe mostrado o rosto e declarado seu incondicional amor à ele.

Porém, muitas coisas mudaram, incluindo esse “amor” que ela sentia. Com o tempo, esse sentimento foi perdendo força no coração da moça, em contrapartida, ganhando terreno no peito do jovem japonês.

A herdeira Kido, da sala de seu Templo, observava, ao longo dos anos, essas mudanças nos sentimentos de ambos, e, de mãos atadas, não conseguia reagir, pois também nunca se posicionou a respeito. Nunca, na verdade, decidiu o que faria em relação à seus anseios por Seiya, e não teria como cobrar qualquer coisa dele. Balançou sua cabeça, saindo de seus pensamentos, e resolveu dar uma volta pelo seu divino território e espairecer um pouco. Precisava relaxar. Porém, não era bem isso o que aconteceria.

Naquela manhã, descendo pelas 12 Casas, a garota de cabelos lilases presenciou algo que lhe desceu um gosto amargo pela garganta: uma conversa um tanto suspeita de Seiya e Shina nas escadarias de Sagitário.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma volumosa coluna, e ficou escutando o diálogo dos dois.

\- Shina, porque não quer me dar uma chance? Não era apaixonada por mim? O que foi que mudou? - pergunta irritado.

\- Muita coisa mudou, Seiya… - responde evasiva.

\- Então me diz? Tem outro alguém? Está apaixonada por outra pessoa? - lavanta o tom de voz, o que aborrece a esverdeada.

\- Não, Seiya! Não existe ninguém! - responde com ódio - Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação da minha vida! Por um acaso já te pressionei quanto ao que sente pela Saori?

A jovem deusa arregala os olhos ao ter seu nome citado na discussão. Derramou algumas lágrimas, temerosa do que ia ouvir da boca de seu querido Pégaso.

\- Não… você nunca me fez qualquer tipo de cobrança. - suspira choroso - Não sei o que sinto por ela… é algo tão grande, que a deixa praticamente inatingível pra mim. Eu a amo… assim como também amo você, Shina.

Tanto a amazona, quanto a encarnação de Atena ficam pasmas com a declaração do rapaz. Nenhuma das duas esperava ouvir algo tão inusitado.

A ariana se aproxima dele, e faz um carinho em seu rosto. Enxuga, com seus finos dedos, as lágrimas do moreno. Ele segura de leve a mão feminina, e roça seu rosto contra esta.

Ela não conseguia definir o que sentiu nesse momento. Alegria, ansiedade… dúvida. Um mar de dúvidas tomou conta de seus pensamentos, e, de repente, puxou sua mão, se afastando do cavaleiro bronzeado.

Este por sua vez, a puxa pelo antebraço, a vira pra si, e lhe dá um beijo possessivo e exigente. Aperta a delgada cintura contra seu corpo, onde ela sente a dura virilidade do rapaz. Ela se excita, mas, não como esperava. Sempre pensou que fosse ser arrebatada, sair de si, sucumbir diante de tão maravilhoso ato. Porém, não sentiu-se assim. Seu beijo era bom e prazeroso, mas, longe de ser enlouquecedor.

Aos poucos se afasta, e assustada, desce correndo as escadarias, rumo a Vila das Amazonas.

Seiya se sente feliz e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação contraditória, que o deixou ainda mais indeciso. Pensou em Saori, e chorou.

Chorando também estava a própria deusa, que presenciou toda a cena, e sentiu-se mortalmente ferida, destroçada.

Pegou um atalho e dirigiu-se ao 13° Templo.

Chegando lá, um péssimo sentimento tomou conta de seu coração: o despeito.

Disfarçou seu estado de espírito, foi ao grande salão, e gentilmente dispensou todos os servos. Foi ao escritório de Shion e lhe deu o dia de folga. Ele estranhou, porém não questionou. Se retirou, indo direto para casa de Libra, onde de lá, iria até Rodório com seu amigo Dohko, aproveitar essa folga inesperada.

A jovem Kido senta-se em seu trono e fecha o semblante. Via cosmo, contacta um de seus cavaleiros, e fala em um tom bastante sério.

“ Shaka de Virgem, preciso que esteja em minha presença imediatamente! Venha direto para a sala do trono e não dê satisfações à ninguém pelo caminho! Fui clara?”

“ Como desejar, Atena!”

Cinco minutos depois, o enigmático e prepotente dono da 6° Casa estava prostrado, com os seus olhos fechados, diante de Atena.

Esta, levanta de seu trono, e caminha em direção à ele, pedindo em voz baixa, para que ele se pusesse de pé.

Se põe de frente ao indiano, e despeja de uma só vez.

\- Shaka de Virgem, tenho uma missão pra você: quero que tome como esposa Shina, a amazona de Ofiúco!

Ele, aturdido, arregala seus brilhantes olhos azuis e encara sua deusa com incredulidade.

\- Eu acho que não entendi direito o que disse…

\- Você entendeu muito bem, Cavaleiro. Não se faça de sonso, porque, sinceramente, não combina com sua “imaculada” figura - ironiza, fazendo aspas com os dedos - Te dei uma missão, e espero que seja capaz de cumpri-la.

\- Mas, Atena… não sei porque me designou tal “missão”, mas, creio que uma amazona de prata não está à altura de se relacionar com um cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda mais… - não terminou de falar pois foi interrompido por uma furiosa Saori, que parou rígida na sua frente, falando com um tom alto e firme.

\- Nunca mais ouse falar assim de Shina ou qualquer outra das minhas guerreiras. Elas são corajosas e tão capazes quanto qualquer um de vocês! - bufa de ódio pela forma depreciativa que falou de sua rival. Tinha suas diferenças com a ariana, porém não admitiria que a desdenhasse desse jeito - Pra sua informação, enquanto você e seus colegas dourados estavam aqui, parados, durante a batalha contra Poseidon, essa amazona, a qual acha “inferior”, estava enfrentando o próprio deus dos Mares, de peito aberto, mesmo sabendo do infinito abismo que a separava dele em relação à poder de cosmo. Ainda assim, foi aguerrida e destemida, e graças também à ela, conseguimos sair vitoriosos de lá. - suspira, voltando a se controlar, e o olha com deboche - Não sei porque se acha tão mais especial do que os outros, se temos no Santuário mais onze guerreiros de sua mesma patente, dois com poder equivalente ao seu, mais cinco Lendários? Me explique Shaka, para eu poder entender da onde vem tanta soberba, a ponto de falar sem nenhum pudor que uma guerreira valorosa como Shina não é digna de ser sua esposa?

\- Se ela é essa pessoa tão especial como diz, porque quer tirá-la do caminho do cavaleiro de Pégaso? - dá sorriso maldoso ao ver o rosto de sua deusa sem reação - Seria, por um acaso, para deixar o seu próprio caminho livre?

A garota se recompõe rapidamente da surpresa dessa indagação, e volta a encará-lo com seriedade.

\- Não que lhe deva qualquer tipo de explicações, porém, creio que seja justo que saiba o porquê de minha ordem. - inspira bastante ar, e começa a falar - Sim, quero afastá-la de Seiya por dois motivos: eu o amo, e ele é uma pessoa extremamente indecisa. E sei que ela já não o ama como antes, então, não posso deixar a indecisão dele em relação à nós a faça retroceder em seus sentimentos.

\- Mas essa é uma decisão que só cabe aos dois. Acha certo se intrometer desse jeito? - a pressiona mais.

\- Não é certo, mas será o que farei! Apesar de minha essência divina, sou humana e tenho ciúmes, medo… não quero perdê-lo! - fala com pesar em sua voz.

Shaka a observa, e sente empatia por ela, pois nunca a tinha visto como uma garota comum. Desde que todos a reconheceram como Atena, tanto ele, quanto os outros, somente a tratavam como uma divindade, com respeito e reverência. Os únicos que agiam com uma aparente informalidade no trato com ela eram os ditos Lendários. Foi estranho vê-la vulnerável… vê-la se valer de algo tão mesquinho para tentar ser feliz.

Muda seu tom inquisitivo, e pergunta de maneira mais amena.

\- Já que terei de ir adiante com essa “missão”, como irei fazer uma pessoa com quem não tenho o mínimo grau de intimidade, casar-se comigo, sendo que não existe mais a lei da máscara que a obrigava a amar quem lhe visse o rosto?

\- Ora, Shaka… - o semblante tristonho da jovem logo muda para um olhar felino e perspicaz - Um homem como você, que tem uma vida ativa de sedutor fora do Santuário, não deveria perguntar a mim como se faz pra conquistar uma mulher, não acha?

Ele engole em seco. Não esperava que ela soubesse de suas noitadas fora dali.

\- Eu… não sei do que está falan… - tenta em vão se explicar, quando é interrompido por Saori.

\- Sei muito bem o que se passa em meus domínios e com quem os habita! Não sou a deusa da sabedoria à toa! - olha com altivez pra ele - Não me subestime, cavaleiro! - senta em seu trono e fala determinada - Se valerá da única lei que deixei no intuito de proteger todas as mulheres que vivem aqui, tanto faz se são amazonas, servas ou colaboradoras. Aquele que tirar a virgindade de uma delas, terá que desposá-las.

\- A mesma lei que obrigou Shura a casar-se com June? - pergunta intrigado.

\- Exatamente! Sendo que no caso deles, ainda tinha o agravante de June estar grávida. - leva a mão ao cenho, já com dor de cabeça - Voltando ao que interessa… essa lei te dará respaldo para o que tem que ser feito, e te darei o prazo de três dias pra isso. Quero uma prova de que realmente lhe tirou a virgindade, pois você pode combinar qualquer coisa com ela pra querer burlar sua missão, visto que foi contra a mesma desde o início. - suspira cansada - Sendo assim, está dispensado!

Shaka, corroído de raiva, caminha rumo a saída. Porém, por um instante se detém. Volta-se para sua deusa e pergunta disfarçando a ira em sua voz.

\- Porque escolheu a mim para essa “missão”?

Ela o olha sorrindo e responde calmamente.

\- Porque sei que será o único capaz de compreendê-la… e sei que ela lhe fará feliz… acredite!

Não muito satisfeito com a resposta, ele se vira e segue para sua casa. Teria muito o que pensar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando em seu Templo, o virginiano retirou sua armadura, e num rompante de raiva, socou uma das pilastras de sua casa, fazendo uma enorme rachadura, que saia do chão e terminava o teto. Olhou para o estrago que fez, e se repreendeu mentalmente. Era seu lar, seu lugar sagrado. Não deveria descontar suas frustrações ali.

Foi ao jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas, e sentou-se entre elas para meditar, tentar ver algum ponto positivo na descabida ordem de sua deusa.

Pensou na amazona prateada, e ficou reflexivo. Ela era uma jovem muito bonita, tinha que admitir. Mas era grosseira, indisciplinada e nutria várias classes de estranhos sentimentos em relação ao infantil cavaleiro de Pégaso. Além de ter dois igualmente grosseiros e insuportáveis irmãos, pra completar toda a desgraça. Não podia sequer conceber a ideia de ter Angello de Câncer, vulgo Máscara da Morte e Geist de Vampiro frequentando sua tranquila residência. Era algo inaceitável, porém, por mais que se esforçasse em buscar uma saída, não conseguia pensar em nada útil.

Poderia simplesmente negar-se a cumprir a tal missão, mas isso significaria a sua imediata destituição de seu posto, e sua expulsão do Santuário por desacatar uma ordem direta de Atena. Não faria isso… esse local e seus habitantes, por mais que não fossem de fato seus amigos, eram a sua referência de família, sua casa. Tudo o que conhecia, onde foram formados o seu caráter e seu senso de dever vinham daí. Dever… infelizmente, esse era o seu dever, e o teria que cumprir.

Levantou-se, desceu as escadarias, rumo ao Coliseu. Observaria a amazona em seu treino, e assim, pensaria em algo para fazê-la cair rendida em seus braços.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bem perto da arena, o loiro escutou uma suave e delicada voz, entoando algo em uma língua que ele não entendia bem. Se aproximou, e viu a esverdeada guerreira sentada em uma grande pedra, terminando de ajeitar suas polainas rosas e seus sapatos amarelos de saltos altíssimos que ornavam tão bem com sua armadura de Prata. Era ela que estava cantarolando, e sua voz era simplesmente bela, aveludada, agradável aos seus exigentes ouvidos. Não fazia ideia do que estava cantando, mas parecia ser uma melodia triste, apesar de bonita. Recostou-se em uma das rochas ali perto, e ficou admirando a italiana cantar.

Io come un albero nudo senza te  
senza foglie e radici ormai  
abbandonata così  
per rinascere mi servi qui

Non c'è una cosa che non ricordi noi  
in questa casa perduta ormai  
mentre la neve va giù  
è quasi Natale e tu non ci sei più

E mi manchi, amore mio  
tu mi manchi come quando cerco Dio  
e in assenza di te  
io ti vorrei per dirti che  
tu mi manchi amore mio  
il dolore è forte come un lungo addio  
e l'assenza di te  
è un vuoto dentro me

O indiano estava absorto na melodia daquela linda canção, quando ela repentinamente para de cantar, pois é interrompida por uma conhecida voz.

\- Exercitando o seu italiano?

Ela para o que está fazendo, e olha com tristeza para Seiya.

\- Sim. Desde que cheguei aqui, nunca mais fui pra Itália, nem em missões, muito menos à passeio… sei que não parece muito, mas pelo menos é uma forma de recordar a minha mãe, o meu pai, os campos floridos da Toscana… - sorri melancólica - Sabe… lembro de quando Geist e eu éramos bem pequenas, eu com uns 5 anos e ela tinha uns 3 aninhos. Já era bem travessa nessa época, e se escondeu no meio das flores e arbustos, enquanto eu a procurava muito, sem conseguir achá-la. - suspira nostálgica - Eu chorava bastante, pois achava que a tinha perdido, e nossa mãe sempre dizia que era pra vigiá-la bem, pois o Angello tinha desaparecido há muitos anos, e ela não suportaria se sumíssemos também. - sorri triste - Eu já estava voltando pra casa, para dar a notícia triste a mamãe, quando ela apareceu rindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido… eu queria brigar, bater nela por ter me deixado angustiada, mas não conseguia. Era minha irmãzinha… eu só consegui abraçá-la e levá-la pra casa… eu… me sinto culpada, fiz muito mal em sempre protegê-la… se tivesse sido mais enérgica, ela não… - não terminou de falar, pois foi abraçada pelo rapaz com muito carinho.

\- Não se culpe! O importante, é que tanto ela, quanto Angello tiveram uma nova chance, e quando o Shion descobriu que ele era seu irmão desaparecido, você pôde reunir novamente a sua família! De onde estiver, sua mãe deve estar em paz por ver os três juntos outra vez, não acha? - pisca divertido.

\- Tem razão! Obrigada Seiya… e me desculpe por hoje cedo! É que eu estava confusa e… - ele dá um doce beijo em seu rosto, e ela o olha com ternura.

\- Não se desculpe… não estou com raiva! - sorri sincero - Vou deixar você treinar tranquila! - vira-se caminhando na direção oposta à ela - Até mais, Cobrinha!

Ela o vê partir e derrama algumas poucas lágrimas. Não sentia mais aquele amor doentio por ele, porém se sentia bem com sua presença. Era um bom amigo, e aquilo a estava confundindo demais. Secou seu rosto com o dorso da mão, levantou-se e foi para a arena treinar. Isso aliviaria um pouco as incertezas que povoavam seu coração.

Ainda escondido entre as rochas, Shaka escutou todo o diálogo e chegou à uma conclusão: ela não era tão terrível quanto pensava. Tinha um lado doce, amoroso e protetor. Sentiu-se tocado por ela guardar lembranças de sua infância, de seus pais… ao contrário dela, ele sempre fez questão de enterrar toda e qualquer recordação de seu passado. Sua iluminação espiritual em busca por conhecimento e perfeito domínio do cosmo, não lhe permitia esse tipo de sentimentalismos. Era mais fácil simplesmente esquecer.

Mesmo lhe tendo um pouco mais de simpatia, não podia esquecer que ela era inferior à ele em patente, e para ele, era humilhante ter que se envolver sentimentalmente com alguém que não estivesse em seu mesmo patamar de força e elevação de cosmo. Por isso, sempre procurou relacionamentos furtivos, sem compromissos e sem envolvimentos de qualquer tipo, e com pessoas que não tivessem nenhuma ligação com o Santuário.

Desde que foi trazido de volta à vida, sentiu necessidade de conhecer, de aprender sobre sexo. Na época, era um rapaz de 20 anos, ainda virgem, e queria saber porque seus companheiros de armas gostavam tanto disso.

Primeiro, começou a sair com mulheres mais experientes, que frequentavam bares perto do cais do porto e alguns lugares não muito honrosos. Depois foi se aprimorando, passando a frequentar boates e ambientes mais refinados, saindo com garotas de melhor reputação. A partir desse momento, se tornou um exímio sedutor, capaz de levar qualquer mulher que desejasse a fazer tudo, absolutamente tudo o que ele quisesse.

Mas Shina não era qualquer mulher. Era uma amazona, uma guerreira respeitada até mesmo pela deusa e temida pela mesma. Não poderia agir com ela, do mesmo jeito que agia com as mulheres com quem saía por aí.

Foi andando a esmo, pensativo, concentrado. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de se aproximar e cumprir o mais rápido possível a imposição de Atena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltou cabisbaixo para o seu Templo, e foi direto ao banheiro, onde tomou uma refrescante e revigorante ducha. Enquanto a água caia gelada por seu definido corpo, ele pensava em como seduzir a arisca amazona de Ofiúco. Criou várias situações hipotéticas em sua mente, mas nada lhe pareceu realmente bom. Então resolveu simplificar as coisas: iria à casa dela após o treino, e lá resolveria o que fazer. Improvisaria algo na hora, e quem sabe ela aceitaria sair com ele no dia seguinte.

Foi ao closet, e colocou um jeans claro, uma camiseta branca básica e umas sandálias confortáveis. Se perfumou com moderação, penteou os longos cabelos, e foi fazer um lanche leve. Quando terminou, desceu as escadarias, e foi diretamente à casinha da ariana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na entrada da vila, encontrou-se com Minu, que parecia ir para o mesmo destino que ele.

Desde que mudou para o Santuário com sua amiga Eire, para serem professoras da escola que Saori criou para os muitos aprendizes que tinham ali, a japonesinha ficou muito amiga da esverdeada, e frequentemente ia à casa dela.

“ Merda! Tenho que dar um jeito de fazê-la ir embora, senão não posso pôr meu plano em prática!” pensa ele, já ladeado com a menina, e puxando assunto.

\- Estava indo à casa da Shina? - pergunta fingindo inocência.

\- Sim. Combinamos de assistir um filme. - sorri simpática - Trouxe alguns DVDs, e lá escolheremos algo. Mas… porque quer saber? - indaga curiosa.

\- É que ela me chamou pra fazer uma sessão de massagem, e depois vamos meditar um pouco. Sabe, ela anda muito estressada e me pediu esse favor. - fala com a cara mais cínica.

\- É sério? - pergunta num misto de preocupação e desconfiança - Ela não me falou nada, além do mais, não sabia que eram amigos…

\- E não somos! - falou quase perdendo a paciência - Mas ela me pediu esse favor, e eu não vi razão para negar. - olha pra Minu, e abre um lindo sorriso, que deixa a garota ruborizada - Ela deve ter esquecido de te avisar. Não se zangue! Está bem exausta, pois vem treinando muito ultimamente.

\- Tudo bem então… diz pra ela que amanhã eu ligo para saber como ela está. - fala já andando em direção à saída.

\- Fique tranquila! Darei o seu recado. - segue em frente sorrindo vitorioso por ter conseguido despachá-la tão facilmente.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada , estava ele ali, parado, em frente à porta da residência da Cobra. Sentiu-se estranho, levemente apreensivo, o que era inusual pra ele, porque sempre foi muito seguro em tudo o que fazia, sempre teve convicção de todos os seus passos. Mas essa situação inusitada, o fez ficar um tanto duvidoso.

Suspirou fundo, e bateu na porta com força o suficiente para ser ouvido por ela de qualquer lugar de sua residência.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shina acabava de tomar um relaxante banho e começava a se enxugar, quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Se enrolou ainda com o corpo molhado e os cabelos pingando, indo prontamente atendê-la. “Deve ser a Minu! Finalmente vou espairecer um pouco a mente!” pensa ela sorrindo, na expectativa de ver um bom filme e se divertir um pouco com sua amiga.

Abriu a porta devagar, e arregalou enormemente seus orbes esmeraldas ao ver quem estava ali, parado, diante dela.

\- Shaka…

Ele a olha petrificado e completamente atordoado, e fala baixinho.

\- Shina…

Continua…


	2. Irresistível atração

Shaka se sente num profundo torpor ao vê-la daquele jeito. Estava naturalmente bela. Sua pele alva, salpicada de gotículas de água, lhe davam uma sensação de frescor sem igual. O cheiro que o seu corpo e seus molhados cabelos exalavam era doce, inebriante. Lembrava à jasmim, só que ainda mais suave para seu aguçado olfato. O magnetismo que ela possuía era único. Se perguntou porque estava abalado desse jeito? A conhecia desde pequeno, e nunca viu nada demais nela. Ao contrário, só enxergava seus defeitos, nada mais. Agora, se sentia perdido em meio ao turbilhão de confusos sentimentos e sensações que tomavam conta de seu ser.

Shina fica estática. Sentiu vergonha por estar praticamente nua na frente daquele homem tão pedante, porém, incrivelmente belo. Queria se mexer, mas não conseguia. Suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Olhou fixamente aqueles orbes azuis e seu corpo queimou por dentro. Ficou desconcertada, e novamente tentou se mexer, sem sucesso. Só lhe restava esperar para ver qual seria a sua atitude, o que de fato tinha ido fazer em sua casa.

Ele vê a rosada boca entreaberta, e um só pensamento rondava insistente por sua mente: “Beije-a! A faça sua!”. E sem parar muito pra refletir, foi exatamente isso o que fez: tomou sua tentadora boca num beijo molhado, possessivo e avassalador. Colocou suas máculas mãos ao redor de sua delgada cintura, a levando devagar para dentro da sala. Empurra a porta com um dos pés, fechando-a, e avança com a garota pela casa adentro, a encostando bruscamente na parede do quarto. Continua o ardoroso beijo, que deixa a italiana totalmente sem reação.

Cansada de resistir e tentar entender o que está se passando, ela abre de vez sua boca, dando passagem a fervorosa língua do indiano, que sente o corpo tremer de excitação ao tocar a quente língua da sensual garota. Ambas bailam em perfeita sincronia, como se as duas tivessem sido feitas sob medida uma para a outra. Estava nervosa, ao mesmo tempo absorta por ser beijada dequele jeito tão inesperado. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia, só sabia que era muito gostoso, delicioso de experimentar.

Ele para o maravilhoso beijo, e dá inúmeros selinhos na macia boca da linda menina. Ela retribui cada um dos pequenos e molhados beijos, extasiada com aquele estranho sentimento que a envolvia naquele momento.

Os dois se olham penetrantemente, perdidos no brilho que seus orbes emanavam. Brilho esse, vindo de um repentino desejo que se instalou seus corações.

Ele aproxima novamente seu rosto ao dela, fazendo ela murmurar baixinho.

\- Porque…?

Ele leva sua mão a nuca feminina, enredando seus dedos nos úmidos cabelos, a trazendo ainda mais perto de si, e fala sedutor.

\- Não me pergunte, o que nem eu mesmo sei explicar… a única coisa que sei, é que quero, e vou ter você pra mim… - a beija com voracidade, enquanto apalpa o curvilíneo corpo ainda por cima da toalha.

Ela sente suas pernas bambearem, tremerem. Estava muito excitada, arfante e sem ar. Era esse tipo de sensação que sempre sonhou ter com Seiya, e naquele beijo, constatou que nem de longe, se sentiu do jeito que estava agora, literalmente arrebatada.

O virginiano se afasta devagar, e a contempla atordoada e desejosa. Sua expressão refletia o tesão que sentia, e o deixou ainda mais faminto em ter aquela mulher para si. Olha seu corpo ainda coberto pela toalha branca, e com um movimento rápido, a retira completamente, deixando exposto o magnífico corpo nu da linda cobrinha.

Ele fica parado, vidrado, admirando o perfeito corpo da esverdeada. Seus seios redondos, firmes, empinados, sua delineada cintura, seus largos quadris, o bumbum durinho, pernas torneadas por anos de treinamentos, e a intimidade lisa, instigante.

Chega mais perto dela, e começa a acariciá-la com cuidado e leveza. Percorre suas mãos pelo longo pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, pelos braços, subindo aos divinos seios, onde os massageia devagar, aproveitando o calor que vem de sua pele.

Ela arfa, geme languidamente com aquela carícia tão sutil e ao mesmo tempo tão erótica. Olhava pra ele e via seus cristalinos orbes cheios de luxúria. Gostou de saber que despertava esse tipo de sentimento em um homem. Ainda mais um homem difícil e misterioso como ele. Outra vez geme alto, com o toque daquelas grandes mãos, que envolviam seus seios perfeitamente bem.

Ele para o carinho, e continua a explorar a sexy ariana, apalpando sua cintura firmemente, descendo aos largos quadris, indo em seguida, apertar o duro traseiro com vontade, urrando de prazer com esse feito. Começa a beijar e lamber o rosto da garota, em seguida, mordisca a ponta de uma de suas orelhas, fazendo ela arquear seu corpo para frente, encostando na dura virilidade do rapaz. Ela fica ainda mais ofegante e seu nervosismo era evidente, o que deixou o rapaz intimamente satisfeito por essas reações que provocava nela.

Ele desce uma trilha de molhados beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, vale dos seios, e abocanha um deles com carinho, serpenteando sua língua com muita sutileza, arrancando mais suspiros e gemidos da ingênua amazona.

Ele degusta o seio com vontade, sentindo a textura aveludada deste, e logo passa ao outro seio, lhe dando a merecida atenção. Se delicia chupando e massageando aquelas mamas perfeitas. O sabor da pele dela era diferente de todas as outras mulheres com quem havia se relacionado. Muitas eram lindas, às vezes com o rosto e o corpo igualmente bem feitos, mas não mexeram com ele desse jeito tão intenso que estava sentindo com ela. Com as outras, era como se sempre faltasse algo, e com Shina, não parecia lhe faltar nada. Sentia-se bem, confortável, ainda mais quando ela estava correspondendo tão bem às suas carícias e toques.

Pára o que estava fazendo, se afasta, e começa a se despir. A cada peça de roupa que tirava, a italiana suspirava na expectativa do porvir. Estava tensa com aquela situação atípica, mas não queria recuar. Quanto mais ele a beijava e tocava, mais tinha curiosidade no que viria a seguir.

Já tinha 21 anos, e seu primeiro beijo foi o daquela manhã, roubado por Seiya. Há muito tempo queria se relacionar com alguém, mas quando pensava no assunto, só a imagem do japonês vinha à sua mente, e isso a desestimulava, pois estava lutando com todas as forças para tirá-lo de vez de seu coração. Agora, com Shaka, nem se lembrava que nutriu todo esse amor pelo Pégaso, só queria sentir todo o prazer que o loiro podia lhe proporcionar.

Fica estática ao vê-lo nu. Parecia talhado em mármore tamanha beleza e perfeição. Tudo muito definido e em suas devidas proporções, sem exageros. Braços fortes, ombros largos, um belíssimo peitoral, abdômen trincado, com gomos bem marcados, uma bundinha redonda e durinha, sem pelos, como o restante do corpo, pernas musculosas, firmes. Porém os olhos da amazona se deteram no grandioso, grosso, pulsante e apetitoso falo do homem. Ficou entusiasmada e ao mesmo tempo constrangida, diante daquela esplêndida visão. Suas bochechas se ruborizaram fortemente, porém não desviou o olhar. Pelo contrário, o manteve fixo naquele monumental e viril órgão.

Ele, percebendo o quanto ela estava desejosa, a abraça e a beija de um modo mais calmo e carinhoso. Ela finalmente retribui as carícias masculinas, o abraçando com afeto, enredando seus finos dedos nos loiros cabelos dele, o trazendo pra mais perto de si, aprofundando assim aquele saboroso beijo.

Ele nota o quanto seu corpo esquenta junto ao dele e sorri mentalmente. Ela também o queria. O grande mastro do virginiano encosta em sua barriga e ela sente seu baixo ventre esquentar, sofrendo pequenas contrações, e sua intimidade fica completamente molhada. Era um líquido quente, que escorria devagar e em abundância pelo meio de suas pernas. Ficou tensa, o que logo foi notado pelo cavaleiro, que quebrou aos poucos o contato.

Viu o rosto aflito da garota, e ficou preocupado. A olhou com bastante atenção e logo achou o motivo de sua angústia: ela estava encharcada.

Seu membro latejou com bastante força, e da glande escorreu um viscoso líquido. Ele estava excitado ao extremo ao vê-la daquele jeito. Chegou perto dela, agachou-se, e sorriu pra si mesmo. Agora, mais do que nunca, a teria para si.

Levantou-se e ela não o encarou. Estava envergonhada, era inexperiente e não sabia bem porque estava daquele jeito. Marin e June, que já eram casadas, já tinham lhe explicado sobre excitação e que a mulher, quando estava assim, ficava lubrificada, molhada. Mas ela estava escorrendo, e na sua cabeça, isso não era normal.

Ele virou seu rosto delicadamente com as pontas de seus dedos, e falou compreensivo.

\- Não fique assim… não tem nada de errado com você! Pelo contrário, isso é maravilhoso… mostra o quanto você me deseja, o quanto você me quer dentro de ti… - volta a agachar, e começa a lamber lentamente, todo o fluído que estava nas torneadas coxas, subindo em direção à intimidade da cobrinha.

Sua libidinosa língua toca a fenda quente e úmida, e começa os sinuosos movimentos exploratórios pela mesma, degustando cada gota do precioso mel da esverdeada, que se esgueirava contra a parede e puxava as loiras mechas do homem com força.

Ele adora esse gesto brusco dela. Sabe que está agradando, e afasta ainda mais as belas pernas, para poder se aprofundar naquela sensacional carícia oral. Lambe toda a vagina ardente com lascívia e destreza, com vertiginosas e longas lambidas de baixo para cima, se valendo de seus instintos mais primitivos, e depois, passa a chupar o inchado clitóris com vigor. Ela aperta as mandíbulas, sufocando sua vontade de gritar ensandecidamente, e puxa ainda mais os cabelos do rapaz. Ele quer escutá-la gemer alto, gritar, como uma boa fêmea deve fazer, então, intensifica a sucção de seu rosado botão. Deu certo. Ela não oferece mais resistência, e grita enlouquecida diante daquela deliciosa chupada. Ele continua nesse intenso ritmo, até que sente o corpo feminino ser tomado por espasmos. Ela gozou intensamente em sua boca, e ele, embevecido, termina de tomar todo o precioso fluído que dela verteu.

Ele se levanta devagar, e a beija avidamente. Ainda em meio ao beijo, caminha devagar com ela, a deitando com cuidado na cama simples de solteiro. Não se importou muito com o fato da cama ser estreita. Para o que iriam fazer, estava mais que perfeita.

Voltou a degustar os macios seios da garota, que arfava cheia de desejo. Ele leva uma das mãos ao clitóris e fricciona nele seus longos dedos com maestria. Ela se contorce, arqueia seu corpo ao sentir o fogo queimando por dentro de si. Era algo surreal, que nunca sequer imaginou poder existir. Arranhou as largas costas do loiro com suas enormes garras, e ele dá um grito seco. Adorava esse jeito tímido e selvagem que ela alternava em meio aquele maravilhoso ato.

Ele movimenta os dedos com mais rapidez, e ela sente um infernal calor tomar conta de si, e grunhe alto no ouvido do indiano, que ainda desfrutava do seio esquerdo da moça. Teve um outro orgasmo, e adorou sentir novamente esse prazer.

Ele deixa o seio com lentidão, e se ajoelha no meio das pernas abertas da garota. Olha os dedos embebidos do seu doce mel, e os lambe lascivamente.

Ela sente sua vagina arder e contrair, sedenta de vontade de senti-lo em seu corpo. Mas tinha receio, pois o pênis dele era imenso e temia sair machucada dessa loucura toda.

Ele percebe sua hesitação, e acaricia seus quadris, subindo à cintura, passando pelos seios, e depois indo ao alvo pescoço, e dedilhando com a ponta de seus dedos seu delicado rosto. Passa seu polegar pela boca rosada da cobrinha. Fica um bom tempo fazendo isso, provocando um tesão sem igual na esverdeada, que gemia e arfava, louca para se entregar aquela sandice.

\- Por favor, não fique tensa… não vou te machucar! Relaxe...

Ele posiciona seu potente mastro na fenda encharcada dela, e força aos poucos a entrada em seu inocente corpo.

Ela se assusta e tenta sair. Ele a segura com gentileza e sussurra em seu ouvido.

\- Sei que está com medo, mas garanto que não vou te ferir! - dá alguns selinhos em seus lábios - Vai sentir um incômodo, mas logo passa! Fique calma querida…

Ela sorri de leve e relaxa o corpo. Ele volta a introduzir seu pênis na entrada rosada, e aos poucos adentra-se em seu fervente interior, rompendo seu hímen, símbolo de sua pureza. Ela chora ao sentir-se preenchida, e ele beija com carinho suas lágrimas.

Investe com calma e paciência, pois se ele fosse se deixar levar pela maravilhosa sensação de quentura que vinha dela, ia pôr tudo a perder. Queria satisfazê-la, levá-la ao céu, e pra isso, teria que conter seu ímpeto.

Ela abre mais as pernas para recebê-lo melhor dentro de si. Geme, ainda dolorida pela invasão dequele membro tão avantajado. Mas não está triste ou arrependida. Estava gostando, se deliciando com essa indescritível sensação. Ele entende o recado e aumenta o ritmo das investidas, a estocando com furor. Fica extasiado ao sentir como ela é apertada. Em todos esses anos de vida sexual ativa, jamais se relacionou com uma virgem. Esta era uma experiência nova para ele também. E estava adorando.

Ela arqueia seu lindo corpo, elevando um pouco mais os quadris, fazendo com que ele termine de se encaixar completamente nela. Ela volta a arranhá-lo, e ele urra. Estava se esforçando pra se segurar, para não gozar antes da hora, porém estava difícil, visto que Shina era altamente estimulante e sexy. Continua a estocá-la vigorosamente, com pegada, e ela geme alto sentindo-se plena, livre.

Naquele ritmo intenso, correntes elétricas se apoderam de seu alvo corpo, devido às contínuas e firmes investidas do loiro, chegando, enfim, ao ápice do prazer.

Ela está exaurida, sem alento. Ele se ajoelha, a trazendo pra si, sem sair de dentro dela. A abraça com ternura, e seu mastro lateja, excitado ao vê-la fragilizada por sua causa. Sinal que ele a satisfez como a esverdeada merecia.

Ela ainda está agitada, apesar de todo o cansaço daquele ato único. Repousa seu rosto na curva do másculo pescoço do indiano, que acaricia sua verdes mechas com sutileza. Sente-se instigada com o grosso falo pulsante dentro de si. Queria mais daquilo, porém, não podia negar que essa situação era no mínimo esquisita, pois mal se falavam e agora estavam na sua cama, transando, como se fossem namorados ou algo do tipo.

Ergue devagar seu rosto e fala baixinho.

\- Isso é uma loucura…

Ele roça suas grandes mãos em seu angelical rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, apreciando o contato, e acarinha uma das mãos do homem.

Olha encantado para ela, e responde convicto.

\- Pode até ser loucura, mas estou desfrutando cada momento junto a ti. - beija com languidez seus doces lábios - Você é saborosa! Seu cheiro… sua pele… cada parte de seu corpo é única, especial. Me sinto honrado em ser seu primeiro homem… quero te dar todo o prazer que uma mulher deve sentir… - toma sua boca num beijo voraz, coloca as mãos em suas nádegas, a fazendo subir e descer lenta e desajeitadamente em seu rígido membro.

Ela se apóia em seus ombros, para se movimentar melhor e o beija com sofreguidão. Ele segura em sua cintura e põe mais força em sua movimentação, e ela geme alucinada. Cavalga freneticamente no grosso pênis, o fazendo grunhir, almejando por mais. Estava eufórica. A alegria de estar assim, nesse torpor, não tinha preço. Não era Shaka quem dominava seus sonhos e sentimentos, mas era com ele que estava usufruindo o júbilo desse momento ímpar, e queria mais, precisava de mais.

Ele a trazia com mais vontade pra si, aprofundando-se em seu apertado e umedecido interior, sentindo seu pênis ser sugado ardentemente. Resistia o quanto podia, mas era quase impossível, mediante aquela deliciosa mulher, que se mexia como uma serpente em cima dele.

Ela outra vez atinge o orgasmo, e ele sorri mais do que feliz, com uma ideia em sua mente. Separa-se devagar da italiana, senta-se na cama, recostando na cabeceira desta, trazendo a garota para perto de si. A olha com luxúria, e fala sedutor.

\- Me chupa e prova do seu corpo!

Ela sorri. Um sorriso lindo, gracioso, que derrete o coração do homem, que espera ansioso por aquela perfeita boca sugando sua virilidade.

A ariana desce o rosto devagar, e com a língua, começa timidamente a lamber o potente órgão em toda sua extensão, provando do gosto adocicado de si mesma. Seus pelos se eriçam, e um arrepio sobe por sua espinha. Chupa, ainda acanhada, a rosada glande, e aos poucos, aprofunda a aveludada boca no pênis ereto. Em um vai e vem torturante, ela o chupa com cadência e vigor. Se sentia entregue, solta.

Era surpreendente todas as novas experiências que estava vivendo esse dia ao lado do virginiano. Tudo era esplêndido e perfeito.

Ele geme alto. Aquela boca rosada o chupava com maestria. Para quem era virgem, estava indo maravilhosamente bem, e sua performance era simplesmente perfeita, prova disso, é que não resistiu à tamanho estímulo, e se derramou na macia boca de Shina, que engole todo o quente e perolado fluído do belo loiro.

Ela engatinha manhosa, como uma gata, pára junto dele, e fala olhando seus cristalinos orbes azuis.

\- Agora é a sua vez de provar do seu corpo… - o beija possessivamente, se agarrando as suas loiras mechas, intensificando ainda mais aquele contato.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas logo os fecha, sentindo o sabor agridoce que vinha dele mesmo. Ficou contente com a ousadia dela. Sinal de que, aprenderia tudo com muita rapidez e se esmeraria em satisfazê-lo, e ele por sua vez, faria o mesmo: dar o melhor de si à ela. Se esforçaria em ser um bom marido, pois ela era a maior vítima em toda essa história.

Em meio ao beijo, ele a encaixa novamente em seu mastro, e ela geme radiante. Ri baixinho e fala em seu ouvido.

\- Pensei que depois que gozasse, você fosse…

\- Parar? - completa a sua indagação - Não mesmo… você me deixa assim, inquieto, faminto, sedento de seu corpo… de ti… só você pode me acalmar, me saciar… - levanta-se com ela, que enlaça as pernas na cintura dele, e a coloca em cima de uma velha penteadeira, passando a estocá-la com firmeza.

Ela se abraça à ele, enquanto é vorazmente investida. Sente o calor do belo espécime masculino e suspira em meio aos gemidos sôfregos que emite junto à ele. Era bom, gostoso de sentir aquele atrito mágico que era o corpo dele entrando no dela. Pensava em sua vida chata e sem sal. Esses dias, definitivamente, estavam tendo seu fim, ali, naquele instante, porque, depois de hoje, seu destino já não era a amargura e a melancolia, e sim, a felicidade de dividir seus sentimentos com alguém que de fato fosse lhe corresponder. Ainda que esse sentimento não fosse amor, e sim desejo e atração.

Ele sente seu corpo tremer, arder. Sua virilidade estava sendo praticamente estrangulada pela incandescente intimidade da esverdeada, que se contorce num intenso frenesi. Estava imerso naquele encantamento, na magia daquela inusitada noite. Ele, que não queria cumprir a missão dada por sua deusa, estava ali, entregue, fazendo amor com aquela garota tão especial. Sim, especial, pois a repentina atração que sentiu por ela era inexplicável, porém, isso não importava mais. Queria viver aquele sublime momento, com a linda amazona que lhe tirou a razão.

A estoca com mais vontade, e sua masculinidade pulsa com força, iria novamente gozar, só que dessa vez, no úmido interior da menina, que por sua vez, estava, junto com ele, chegando também ao clímax. E assim se fez. Ambos alcançaram o ápice juntos, unidos como uma só carne, como um único ser.

Ficam um bom tempo ali, abraçados, exauridos e ofegantes. Se afastam e se olham com cumplicidade. Ele a pega no colo, a coloca sentada na cama recostada na cabeceira desta, e depois faz o mesmo. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peitoral, o acariciando. Ele acarinha as sedosas mechas verdes da italiana que suspira feliz. Estavam literalmente nas nuvens, extasiados com o sublime momento que ambos viveram.

Ainda sentada, ela se ergue, o olhando nos olhos. Com a expressão serena, pergunta com tranquilidade.

\- Foi Atena quem o mandou aqui, não foi? Te mandou para poder me afastar do Seiya, estou certa?

Ele fica surpreso, pois não imaginava,que ela fosse tão perspicaz. Toca o delicado rosto feminino, e roça suavemente seus dedos nele, e responde com um tom ameno.

\- Imagino que saiba, que depois dessa noite, seremos obrigados a nos casar, e já que é assim, não vou basear nossa relação em mentiras. Se você não tivesse descoberto, eu mesmo teria contado. Sim, foi Atena quem me deu a ordem de tomá-la como esposa e me valer da lei que protege as mulheres do Santuário para isso. Me perdoe…

\- Eu… não tenho o que perdoar… - suspira com um sorriso triste nos lábios - Foi obrigado a fazer o que não queria… por minha culpa! Por ter amado Seiya, aticei a ira de Saori, e foi forçado a um compromisso com quem nunca trocou sequer uma palavra… - uma solitária lágrima cai de seus marejados olhos - Sou eu quem te peço perdão…

\- Não diga isso! Ela me mandou desposá-la, mas tudo o que houve aqui foi verdadeiro! - a vira para si, e beija sua testa com carinho - Fizemos amor e foi um momento maravilhoso, único. Não me arrependo de nada, e prometo fazer todo o possível pra ser um bom marido e te fazer feliz!

Ela derrama mais algumas lágrimas, e ele nota a dor da garota por sentir-se traída. A abraça com força, a recostando outra vez em seu peito, e fala baixinho.

\- Chora, linda… pode chorar por Seiya, por sua frustração, por se sentir apunhalada… mas saiba que não está só… eu estou contigo…

Ainda chorando, ela o olha admirada e com muita ternura, e fala com a voz embargada.

\- Obrigada Shaka, por me compreender… - volta a chorar copiosamente, enquanto ele a acaricia.

O indiano lembra das palavras de Saori: “Sei que será o único capaz de compreendê-la…” , e sorri melancólico. Mesmo não querendo admitir, ela tinha razão: ele compreendia Shina, e pensou em como Atena era sábia, pois outro cavaleiro certamente não entenderia que ela estivesse ali, chorando por outro homem. Mas, ele sim, a entendia… ela estava se despedindo, se libertando de um sentimento opressor, o qual carregava por anos, para tentar entregar seu coração à um novo amor.

Agora, faria suas preces à Buda, para que a deusa também estivesse certa em sua outra afirmativa: de que Shina o faria feliz.

E assim, ficaram o resto da noite abraçados. Ele amparando seu pranto, e ela deixando esvair todos os seus confusos sentimentos, pra tentar, nessa nova fase de sua vida, ser feliz ao lado de Shaka, que lhe tirou a pureza e a fez se sentir verdadeiramente mulher.

Continua...


	3. Xeque-mate

Shaka abre os olhos devagar e percebe que o dia já raiou. Estavam deitados agarradinhos na estreita cama, ele, de frente pra ela, a abraçando, e ela com suas pernas por cima dele e o rodeando com seus delicados braços. Apesar de ser um espaço pequeno, nunca teve um sono tão revigorante como o dessa noite. E tudo por ter feito amor com essa bela garota que estava ao seu lado.

Beija a testa dela com ternura, e ela pisca lentamente os lindos olhos verdes, por causa do sono e do incômodo ao sentir neles a luz do sol que entrava pela pequena janela. Ela o olha e sorri. Um sorriso doce e singelo, que fez o indiano enternecer.

Ela era linda! Como nunca havia percebido a real beleza dela? Sempre estava atento a ver os defeitos de todos, nunca se preocupou em enxergar as qualidades, e com Shina não foi a exceção. Só a via como rude, grosseira, indisciplinada… só a casca que ela usava para se fazer respeitar. Nunca tentou se aproximar, para saber como de verdade era ela. Ela era doce, apaixonada, apaixonante… não sabia porque estava assim, tão rendido à esse novo sentimento. Jamais se deixou levar por esse tipo de coisa, mas agora… pelo menos uma vez na vida, só queria seguir seus instintos, se deixar levar. Ser menos meticuloso e pragmático, e ser mais leve, livre…

Sentou-se na cama e ela fez o mesmo. Pôs sua mão na nuca dela, enredou seus longos dedos nos verdes cabelos, a trouxe para si, e deu um caloroso beijo. Ela retribui, e o abraça. Seus corpos ainda nus, sentem o calor um do outro e se excitam. Ele a aninha em seus braços e acaricia suas verdes mechas. Queria ficar assim, junto dela, dando todo o afeto que lhe foi negado por toda a vida.

Ela passa as pontas de seus finos dedos no braço e peitoral do loiro. Queria que ele sentisse o quanto ela gostou dessa noite, e o quanto ela estava disposta a ser alguém especial pra ele.

Se afastam devagar, e a esverdeada quebra o silêncio.

\- Não quer tomar um banho? Não é um banheiro grande como o dos Templos Dourados, mas…

\- Você vem comigo? - indaga com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Se você quiser… - fala manhosa.

\- É claro que eu quero! - se levanta, a pega no colo, a levando para o pequeno banheiro no corredor da casa.

Ela abre o registro, e a água cai morna e gostosa do chuveiro. Eles entram embaixo deste, deixando a água correr ligeira por seus corpos. Se beijam com carinho e sutileza. Ele desliza suas mãos pelas costas da garota, que geme baixinho perto do ouvido dele. Sua pele arrepia com o gesto da moça, e volta a beijá-la, dessa vez, com mais ímpeto. Ela também o acaricia vagarosamente em seu dorso,parando suas mãos no duro traseiro dele, o apertando com malícia. Ele para o beijo e sorri divertido. Era uma menina ainda, que esteve anos escondida embaixo de uma capa de dureza e amargura, e agora, começava a revelar sua personalidade dócil, alegre, travessa, e ele adorava saber que era responsável pelo início dessa mudança.

A ariana pega uma fofa esponja e a embebe com bastante sabonete líquido, fazendo uma volumosa quantidade de espuma, e a passa com suavidade por seu corpo. O virginiano junta suas mãos à dela, a esfregando, e logo ela retira suas mãos, e somente ele fica a encargo de ensaboá-la. A esfrega de um jeito lento e sensual, começando pelo pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, braços, indo à delgada cintura, subindo aos seios, os massageando com cuidado e desvelo. Ficou um bom tempo ali, até que desceu aos quadris, depois se agachou para esfregar as grossas coxas, as panturrilhas e tomando com gentileza os pés da moça, o ensaboando morosamente, fazendo a garota suspirar e gemer, pois achou aquilo bem erótico.

De baixo para cima, repetiu gradualmente o processo na outra perna, levantando-se aos poucos. Quando se viu de frente à ela, a virou de costas, e a ensaboava do mesmo jeito lento e sexy, enquanto beijava e aspirava o odor de seus molhados cabelos. Ela ria, contente por ter seu corpo sendo tocado daquele jeito. Estava adorando tudo ali, e não queria que parasse nunca.

Terminando de ensaboar a italiana, o rapaz colocou mais sabonete líquido na esponja, e a colocou nas mãos dela e disse sorrindo.

\- É a sua vez agora, linda!

Ela dá um sorriso angelical, inicia uma cadenciada carícia com a esponja macia pelo peitoral do virginiano, esfregando sensualmente, subindo pelo pescoço e depois descendo aos largos ombros, pelos fortes braços, passando ao abdômen definido, onde demorou um bom tempo naquele delicioso afazer. Depois se agachou, passou a esponja pelas pernas e panturrilhas, admirando suas perfeitas formas. Esfregou os pés do rapaz e subiu, ficando por detrás dele, ensaboando vagarosamente suas largas costas e seu traseiro firme. Morde os lábios arfante, pois estava com muito tesão ao tocá-lo, assim, tão intimamente.

Terminada sua tarefa, foram os dois juntos para baixo d’água, e ambos se ajudaram a lavarem-se. Se sentiram desejosos, e o rapaz falou compreensivo.

\- Queria te fazer minha outra vez, mas acho que ainda deve estar um pouco dolorida…

\- Sim, estou um pouco. - responde um meio acanhada - Mas… não precisamos só de sexo para ter prazer, não é? - pisca o olho com picardia.

Ele abre um amplo sorriso, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer. Coloca seus longos dedos no botão rosado dela, e inicia uma ritmada fricção no local.

Ela arqueia o corpo, vindo um pouco pra frente, sentindo a dura masculinidade do rapaz encostar em si. Se excita e sorri marota. Teve uma maliciosa ideia, que mesmo se contorcendo de prazer, conseguiu colocar em prática: envolveu o potente órgão com sua delicada mão e começou a manipulá-lo com muita destreza.

E ficaram assim, nessa troca de ousadas carícias, sentindo um ardor inigualável invadir seus corpos. Trocaram beijos luxuriosos e quentes, enquanto se tocavam mutuamente. Estavam em êxtase, leves.

Alcançaram um lento e delicioso orgasmo quase que simultaneamente, deixando ambas as mãos lambuzadas de seus respectivos fluidos corporais.

Sorriem felizes, e se enfiam novamente embaixo da água morna, terminando ternamente aquele banho tão gostoso e especial.

Pegam a única toalha de banho que tinha no box, e começam a se enxugar com cuidado. Se olham com encantamento, com um brilho especial nos olhos. Nasceu ali, na noite que passou, um sentimento puro e verdadeiro, que não perceberam nesse momento, mas que já estava semeado em seus corações, e os fariam superar as muitas diferenças e dificuldades que estavam por vir.

Saíram de lá agarradinhos, onde voltam para o quarto, e se vestiram. Shina pôs um curto short de malha cinza mescla e uma regata azul clara que fez o indiano a olhar com atenção. Mesmo com uma roupa comum, ela era simplesmente bela, sensual.

Ela o puxa pela mão, o levando para a cozinha, o convida a sentar-se na mesa, enquanto prepara algo para o desjejum. Abre o freezer da pequena geladeira, e tira de lá um pacotinho de algo que ele não soube identificar ao certo. Coloca o que parecia bolinhos em uma forma transparente, e os leva ao microondas, programando com seus finos dedos, o tempo em que as tais coisas ficariam ali cozinhando.

Coloca água na cafeteira, troca o filtro, põe uma generosa quantidade de pó neste, e liga a máquina, que numa certa lentidão, inicia seu trabalho.

Abre um armário no alto, pega um açucareiro, duas xícaras com seus pires, os pondo na mesa. Traz manteiga, frutas e um bolo de laranja, arrumando tudo com capricho no centro da mesa que já estava devidamente forrada com uma toalha rendada. Ele a observa atento, e a acha muito esmerada em seus gestos, diferente de toda a ideia pré concebida que fazia dela.

O alarme do microondas soa e a italiana vai tirar os tais bolinhos de lá. Tinha que admitir que o cheiro que eles exalavam era muito bom, e que também possuiam um ótimo aspecto.

Os colocou no centro da mesa, e o loiro não contendo sua curiosidade, perguntou intrigado.

\- Que bolinhos são esses?

Ela sorri divertida e responde com calma.

\- Não são bolinhos. São pães-de-queijo que o Aldebaran sempre compra na lojinha de produtos brasileiros aqui em Rodório. Antes de viajar, ele me deu alguns pacotinhos.

Ele fecha um pouco o semblante. Não ficou muito contente de saber dessa amizade entre ela e o cavaleiro de Touro.

\- Vocês são muito amigos? - indaga enciumado.

\- Somos amigos e só. - sorri singela - Por um acaso achou que eu e o Deba já tivemos alguma… - falou maliciosa.

\- Não! Não achei nada disso! - disse um tanto sem graça por ela ter notado suas suspeitas - Vamos comer? Estou faminto, e você? - pergunta mudando de assunto.

\- Claro que estou! - pega um pãozinho quentinho e oferece à ele - Pega! Pode comer sem medo, é muito gostoso! Vamos! Experimente!

Ele olha receoso para o pão-de-queijo, mesmo assim decide provar. Abre bem os olhos pela surpresa agradável ao seu paladar. Achou delicioso, e logo pegou mais três e os comeu vagarosamente para apreciar o delicioso sabor.

Era engraçado que em menos de vinte e quatro horas, estava se despindo de seus preconceitos, e se abrindo para novas perspectivas. Nunca se imaginou ali, naquela casinha simples, com aquela mulher a quem julgou tão mal, tomando um delicioso café-da-manhã. Sorriu mentalmente e depois para a linda garota. Não via a hora de tê-la outra vez pra si, só que dessa vez em seu Templo, como sua esposa.

Ela também o olha e suspira alegre. Tinha uma péssima ideia dele. Para ela, e também para a maioria dos moradores do Santuário, ele era arrogante, metido, soberbo e prepotente. Mas estava vendo ali, em sua frente um rapaz bem simples. Um pouco desconfiado, mas não era nem um pouco esnobe ou coisa semelhante. Porque se sentia tão bem ao seu lado? Como será viver na 6° Casa junto à ele? Eram muitas perguntas e somente uma certeza: queria muito tentar ser feliz ao seu lado.

Depois do décimo pãozinho, algumas uvas e uma generosa fatia de bolo, o indiano terminou sua xícara de café e se deu por satisfeito. Shina não comeu nem um terço disso, porém estava igualmente saciada. Se levantam e vão para o quarto, onde se recostam na cabeceira da cama, e ficam juntinhos, assistindo à um pequeno televisor que ela tinha em seu quartinho.

Estavam contentes, envoltos em um tipo de magia difícil de entender ou explicar. Algo que acontece raramente na vida de uma pessoa, e por acaso, aconteceu com eles, os fazendo sentirem-se extasiados, plenos, completos.

Ele acarinha seus cabelos, enquanto assistia a programação da TV, quando de repente, seus olhos batem num pequeno cesto de roupas sujas que estava no canto do quarto, com a roupa de cama que a ariana havia tirado da noite anterior para trocar por outras novas. Seu olhar se fixa no lençol rosinha que continha uma mancha avermelhada: era o sangue de sua virgindade, a prova que Saori tinha lhe exigido.

A italiana percebe o olhar dele no lençol manchado, e sorri tristonha. Já imaginava o que ele estava pensando.

\- Não fique assim, Shaka! Se Atena lhe exigiu alguma prova de sua missão, não se acanhe em levar… não vou me incomodar! - diz compreensiva.

\- Eu… não queria fazer isso! Te expor desse jeito… sei que somente ela verá esse lençol, porém, mesmo assim… - ela o interrompe com um amoroso beijo, que o deixa enternecido.

\- Não se preocupe… eu entendo…

O despertador toca, e eles vêem que são oito e meia da manhã, e se dão conta de que esqueceram da reunião que Atena tinha convocado para às nove em ponto.

\- Deuses! A reunião das nove! Tinha me esquecido completamente! Se arrume rápido, e vamos ao meu Templo só para eu pôr minha armadura, e iremos juntos até lá. - fala um pouco preocupado, pois era metódico, e nunca, em toda a sua vida naquele lugar, tinha chegado atrasado à uma convocação.

Ela acaricia seu rosto, e diz calmamente.

\- Pode ir na frente, pois você é um Cavaleiro Dourado e não pode se atrasar! Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para arrumar, e vou em seguida. Não vou demorar, prometo! - faz uma carinha inocente - Além do mais, sou só uma amazona de Prata, quem vai ligar pro meu atraso?

Shaka sorri aliviado, a beija calorosamente na boca, e fala sensualmente em seu ouvido.

\- A tarde, vou conversar com Atena, e resolver de vez nossa situação. Hoje mesmo você vem morar comigo em Virgem!

Ela acena positivamente e dá um longo selinho no rapaz, que sai apressado rumo a sua casa.

Ela olha pro cesto, caminha até este à passos lentos, e retira o lençol de lá. O olha bem, e uma ideia passa por sua mente. Com um sorriso um tanto maligno, coloca sua armadura, se perfuma, se maqueia e penteia seus cabelos. Se olha no espelho e respira fundo. Pega o lençol, o dobra cuidadosamente, e sai de sua casa com passos firmes e decididos. Iria, agora mesmo, por seu plano em prática.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Templo principal, Saori, segurando com firmeza seu báculo, estava reunida com quase todos os seus cavaleiros, exceto a maioria dos bronzeados, que estavam quase todos levando, por enquanto, uma vida normal de estudantes universitários em Tóquio, restando somente Seiya e Ikki com essa patente no Santuário.

Sentada em seu altar, com Shion ao seu lado, ela olha para todos e percebe que Shina não está, e tem um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso. Porém se concentra nas questões a serem tratadas, levanta-se elegantemente, e inicia a reunião.

\- Prezados cavaleiros e amazonas, eu os chamei aqui, para tratar de alguns assuntos que não são urgentes, porém são importantes e não podem ser postergados. Primeiro, gostaria de informar que o Patriarca Shion passou alguns dias da semana passada em Star Hill, e com as leituras que foram feitas por lá, mas os estudos que ele e Dohko fizeram com os papiros antigos na biblioteca, queria informar que, a partir de hoje, Kanon será o novo cavaleiro de Altar, auxiliar do Grande Mestre. Venha até aqui cavaleiro!

O geminiano avança alguns passos, e se prostra diante de divindade. O bicentenário lemuriano se aproxima deles com uma caixa de Pandora contendo a enigmática armadura de Prata. Saori toca em seu ombro, e este levanta o rosto, a fitando emocionado. Ela sorri, e fala docemente.

\- Te consagro agora cavaleiro de Prata da constelação de Altar! É uma honra para mim que um guerreiro de sua estirpe tenha finalmente uma armadura digna de sua pessoa!

\- Eu é que me sinto honrado! Obrigado por essa nova oportunidade! Não a decepcionarei, acredite! - diz com firmeza em sua voz.

\- Eu acredito! - enxuga um insistente lágrima que teimou em cair - Pode voltar ao seu lugar!

Se acalmou um pouco, e voltou ao seu pronunciamento.

\- O outro assunto, é que sentimos um cosmo hostil, e que não o identificamos ainda, oscilando perto de algumas ilhas caribenhas, e iremos mandar alguns cavaleiros para investigar a causa dessas alterações. Eu pensei bem, e decidi mandar Saga de Gêmeos, Dohko de Libra, Algol de Perseu e Misty de Lagarto para essa missão. - os quatro, de seus respectivos lugares, acenaram positivamente - Como Aldebaran está de licença para resolver alguns problemas pessoais, peço à você Ikki, que fique na casa de Touro por alguns dias. Mesmo não sendo o seu signo, sei que é suficientemente forte para substituí-lo.

\- Como quiser, Saori! - diz o bronzeado com convicção.

\- Eu queria dizer que acho absurdo um cavaleiro de Ouro estar ausente de suas obrigações, enquanto todos os outros estão aqui à postos. - disse Camus em tom de protesto.

Alguns de seus companheiros o olharam de soslaio, pois acharam desnecessário tal comentário. As amazonas olharam pra ele com indignação, incluindo Geist, que revirou os olhos de tédio, por causa da interferência nada sutil de sua parte.

Muitos olharam para Shaka, esperado que ele fosse emendar algo às reclamações do aquariano, mas ele não se alterou, e nada disse, permanecendo com uma postura firme e serena, o que era incomum, pois ele sempre era um dos que gostavam de reclamar por tudo e de tudo.

Atena, buscando paciência do recanto mais profundo de sua alma, respondeu ao Guardião de Aquário em um tom bem sério.

\- Não sei porque acha tão absurdo seu companheiro de armas estar ausente, sendo que ele, como a maioria de vocês, viveu por toda a vida como órfão, e de repente, aparece alguém dizendo que ele tem um pai falecido, dono de muitas propriedades e ações, e que é o herdeiro universal de tudo. O que acha que ele deveria fazer, cavaleiro? Sair daqui, ir ao Brasil, abrir mão da herança e voltar pra cá correndo, sem necessidade? Ou vender tudo, e ficar sem saber o que fazer com tanto dinheiro? - sorri pro francês com deboche - Ele agora tem uma grande responsabilidade! Pessoas, que são funcionários de suas propriedades, dependem de seus empregos, e tais pessoas têm famílias, e o Aldebaran não pode tomar decisões precipitadas, que venham a prejudicar terceiros. Por isso lhe dei um ano de licença, para que ele, com calma, possa resolver sua vida e o que deve fazer com sua herança! E tenho certeza de que Ikki tem plena capacidade de defender a Casa de Touro tão bem quanto qualquer um de vocês! - olha para todos seriamente - Acho que essa questão está esclarecida, ou não?

Todos meneiam a cabeça positivamente, incluindo Camus, ainda que à contragosto.

\- Voltando ao assunto anterior, peço para os que ficarem no Santuário, que pelo menos, por esses próximos dias, permaneçam em suas casas o maior tempo possível, por isso, suspendi temporariamente os treinamentos. Os cavaleiros de Prata e Sonotas farão a ronda pelo Santuário, juntamente com uma dupla de Dourados a cada turno, e reportarão à Kanon qualquer movimentação suspeita. Seiya, junto com Shion, ficaram à cargo de minha proteção no 13° Templo. - olha para as amazonas e vê que Shina não tinha aparecido ainda - Às amazonas, peço que façam uma ronda por Rodório, onde também reportarão à Kanon tudo o que considerarem estranho. - olha para June e sorri singela - Não se preocupe com seu bebê! Pedirei à uma serva que fique à sua disposição para lhe ajudar a cuidá-lo, está bem? - a amazona acena positivamente, com um sorriso de alívio nos lábios - Quero que se revezem em duplas, com turnos diurnos e noturnos. A ordem das rondas e as duplas vocês irão decidir entre si. - olha para todo o salão e não vê a esverdeada, e se irrita com o atraso desta - Por um acaso alguém sabe onde está a Shina? Ela está extremamente atrasada para a reunião e…

\- Estou aqui, Atena! - a ariana interrompe sua fala, entra com uma expressão dura em sua face, e um pano em uma de suas mãos, que coloca nas mão da jovem deusa - Acho que pediu isso à Shaka como prova do cumprimento de sua missão!

Saori fica tensa e estática, porém não muda sua expressão.

\- Do que está falando Shina? - pergunta Marin, temendo alguma sandice da parte de sua amiga.

Shina pega o lençol das mãos de Atena, que não reage, o estende diante de todos, que vêem uma mancha avermelhada quase no centro deste.

\- Esse é o sangue da minha virgindade, que foi tirada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, por ordem direta de nossa ilustríssima deusa! - pega o pano, outra vez o dobra, o colocando novamente nas mãos de uma atônita e raivosa Saori - Pode ficar satisfeita, pois Shaka cumpriu sua missão com êxito! Seu caminho está livre para ter a exclusividade do amor de Seiya!

Continua…


	4. As consequências

Todos ficam atônitos com as palavras de Shina, e um burburinho generalizado ecoa por todo o salão.

Saori mantém sua impecável postura e se recupera com rapidez do baque dessa rasteira que a prateada amazona lhe deu. Nunca imaginou que Shina fosse inteligente o bastante para ter descoberto tudo tão rápido. Subestimou sua rival, e agora estava pagando o preço por isso, e diante de praticamente toda a sua Ordem e de Seiya, que a olhava desiludido, descrente, pois não esperava esse tipo de falseta vindo de sua amada Atena.

\- Isso é verdade Saori? - indaga o jovem japonês com a voz embargada - Me diz??? - grita exasperado.

A garota de cabelos lilases não mexe um músculo. Continua com o seu olhar altivo, segurando o seu báculo com força. Não tinha como fugir de tantos olhares, então preferiu simplesmente deixar acontecer, e ver onde tudo ia dar.

\- É verdade! - Shaka se manifestou pela primeira vez nessa fatídica reunião - Atena me chamou ontem pela manhã, e me deu como incumbência a ordem que Shina acabou de citar. - se põe ao lado da italiana, a olha com cumplicidade e enlaça sua mão à dela. Se houvesse qualquer punição por parte da deusa, queria ser punido juntamente com sua esposa. Era o que ele achava justo, pois ela era a vítima dessa bizarra história, e apesar dela ter agido impulsivamente, só estava descontando toda a frustração de ter sido enganada - Comunico à todos, que à partir de hoje ela é minha legítima esposa, e, se não temos mais nenhum assunto relevante a ser tratado nessa reunião, peço licença para nos retirarmos.

Seiya fica inconsolável, e chora sem sentir. Não sabia medir ao certo o quanto gostava da esverdeada, só sabia que aquele foi um duro golpe em seu confuso coração. Olha pra Saori com muita raiva, e pensa em falar algo, porém desiste, indo para perto do casal que era o centro das atenções, e falando quase suplicante à italiana.

\- Por favor Shina, não se case com ele! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu! Fica comigo?

Ela o olha com ternura. Por anos achou que o amou, mas era somente uma ilusão de sua parte. Depois da experiência tórrida que viveu com o virginiano, não tinha mais lugar para o Pégaso em seu coração. Somente poderia ser sua amiga, nada mais.

\- Não posso Seiya! Sempre será meu amigo e terá um lugar especial na minha vida, isso lhe garanto! Todos aqui fizemos um juramento de servir à Atena e ao bem da humanidade. Sendo assim, temos que cumprir com as regras e diretrizes que regem este lugar. E vou cumprir estritamente com o meu dever! - dá alguns passos, deixando um desolado Seiya para trás, se prostrando diante de Saori, que não muda sua face de altivez - Reafirmo aqui, diante de ti e de todos os presentes, o meu compromisso em servir-te e ajudar no que for possível na manutenção da paz mundial. - se levanta e dá novamente às mãos ao indiano - Agora se me derem licença, me retiro.

\- Que bonito! - Camus bate algumas palmas, literalmente debochando da situação - Faz todo esse alvoroço, e vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido! Tinha, que no mínimo, sofrer uma punição exemplar, para nunca mais ousar afrontar nossa deusa dessa maneira!

Geist fica com muito ódio, e pensa em ir até lá, pra responder-lhe à altura, mas é contida por Marin e June, que se abraçam à ela pedindo calma.

Shina dá alguns passos, ficando à poucos centímetros do aquariano, e fala desafiante.

\- Vai se foder, francês idiota! Não pedi e nem preciso de sua autorização pra fazer nada! - dá às costas à ele, e tenta seguir adiante, mas tem seu braço agarrado por ele, que ia virá-la para si, quando é interrompido por Shaka e Aiolia, este último, livra a garota do forte agarre do aquariano.

\- Toque nela outra vez, e te mando de volta pro inferno sem piedade alguma! - fala o loiro com ódio em suas palavras.

\- Ficou louco Camus? - diz o leonino irritado - Que pensava em fazer?

\- Não ia agredi-la! - fala raivoso - Só ia dizer tudo o que merece escutar! É uma abusada sem respeito algum por ninguém!

Em meio a toda confusão, Saori tentava se abster daquele lugar, das falas, das brigas… queria desesperadamente sair dali, porém não poderia e nem deveria, pois foi ela quem começou com tudo isso, quando se deixou levar por maus sentimentos. Não olhava ninguém, não escutava ninguém, estava praticamente desligada de tudo, porém, alguém, em meio a tantos rostos cheios de perplexidade, lhe chamou a atenção, mais do que as vozes alteradas de Shina, Shaka, Camus e companhia. Era Angello, com seu olhar inundado de dor, decepção e incredulidade. Era um dos renegados, um dos traidores, que teve uma segunda chance como todos, e desde então, andava conforme as regras e havia mudado bastante. Era agora um dos mais fiéis e devotos cavaleiros, e ver seu rosto com aquela expressão de letargia, corroeu seu já culpado coração. Tinha que lhe explicar, tinha que lhe mostrar que não era uma bruxa como a situação lhe fazia crer. Mas deixaria isso pra depois, pois tinha que acabar com essa balbúrdia de uma vez por todas.

Voltou para o altar, e com uma batida de seu báculo no chão, emanou um forte cosmo que apaziguou os inflamados ânimos no mesmo instante. Olhou para todos com austeridade, e falou serenamente.

\- Todos os assuntos relevantes foram discutidos e devidamente resolvidos. Sendo assim, dou a reunião por encerrada! Com licença! - se retirou elegantemente aos seus aposentos, deixando Shion um pouco perdido com o que fazer a seguir, pois essa era uma situação pra lá de inusitada.

O Patriarca foi para o meio do salão, e falou com um tom determinado.

\- Todos de volta às suas casas, e nada de confusão pelas escadarias! Aos que vão sair em missão, me encontrem no Coliseu às 19:00h. Aos demais, todos rigorosamente em seus lares, só os que estão escalados farão as rondas. - suspira nervoso - Podem ir! - dá alguns passos em direção à Shaka e Shina, e fala com bastante calma - À tarde passarei no 6° Templo para falar com vocês. - vira-se e entra rapidamente em seu escritório, visivelmente chateado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descendo as escadarias, o casal foi interceptado por Angello, que tomou Shina pelas mãos e a afastou do virginiano.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum com ele! Vamos pro meu Templo e darei um jeito de anular toda essa palhaçada! - falou com um tom ríspido.

Ela suavemente separou suas mãos das de seu irmão, e falou com calma e pausadamente.

\- Meu lugar é ao lado dele, Angello! Essa situação não pode ser revertida, além do mais, vou cumprir meu dever… sinto muito…

\- Cumprir seu dever para com uma deusa que quis te ver pelas costas? - sorri debochado e revoltado ao mesmo tempo, enquanto as outras três amazonas se aproximam boquiabertas com o que ele acabava de dizer - Acha mesmo que será feliz com esse babaca? Que se acha melhor do que nós, que somos cavaleiros de Ouro como ele, que dirá você, que é uma amazona de prata! Te tratará como lixo, depois de se cansar da “novidade”.- faz aspas com o dedo, ironizando a esverdeada.

Shaka fica irritado com o que o italiano disse, e dá alguns passos em sua direção, porém é contido por Aiolia, que com um duro olhar, pede que se acalme, para que os irmãos possam se resolver entre eles.

Shina engole o choro por escutar palavras tão duras de seu fratello, e responde com a voz um tanto emocionada.

\- Não tenho ideia de como será o meu futuro, mas quero tentar… - soluça um pouco - Ao menos tentar ser feliz, como uma garota normal da minha idade. Não me deseje mal, Angello… eu aprendi a te amar como meu irmão, e quero amar o Shaka como meu marido, já que tem de ser assim! - pega a mão de Mask e a de Geist, e traz pra perto de seu peito - Eu só peço que não julguem tão duramente a Saori. Não fui, nem sou nenhuma santa e tampouco vocês. Já erramos muito, prejudicamos pessoas, tudo por dever, e por interesses pessoais.Não podemos apedrejá-la sem entender suas razões.

\- Então você a perdoa? - perguntou Geist confusa.

\- Eu… a entendo. Estava com ciúmes e agiu de cabeça quente… não estou preparada para perdoá-la ainda, mas não a julgo, e peço para que façam o mesmo!

Angello retira sua mão e desce as escadarias sem olhar pra traz. Shina o olha com profunda tristeza, mas daria o tempo que ele precisasse para conseguir digerir essa situação.

As irmãs se olham e se abraçam com muito amor. Eram unidas desde sempre, e depois que Geist voltou, junto com todos os caídos, estreitaram ainda mais esse laço, que era mais do que simplesmente sangue, era um amor que vinha da alma.

Quebraram devagar o carinhoso contato, e a mais velha foi abraçada por June e Marin, e assim permaneceram por um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, a morena deu um abraço em Shaka, ato que o pegou literalmente de surpresa, pois não esperava nenhuma demonstração amigável da parte da família de Shina. Ficou abraçada à ele por algum tempo, e falou baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

\- Promete que vai fazê-la feliz? Estou torcendo muito pra vocês darem certo!

Ele a olha, e vê a pureza de suas palavras, que eram tão cristalinas quanto os seus orbes azuis marejados d’água. Dá um singelo beijo na testa da mais nova, e fala com um terno sorriso.

\- Eu prometo… farei de tudo para que sejamos felizes, acredite!

\- Eu acredito! - se afasta devagar, e vê o casal descer de mãos dadas, as longas escadarias, rumo à uma nova vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seus aposentos, Saori chora compulsivamente, jogada no chão, entre a luxuosa king-size e o criado-mudo. Estava destruída, desmoralizada, e se sentia completamente indigna. Porque havia se deixado levar por um sentimento tão mesquinho como o ciúme? Porque fez isso com Shina e Seiya? Ainda meteu Shaka no meio de toda essa confusão, onde ele não tinha absolutamente nada haver com isso! Deuses! Como errou! Agiu com leviandade e agora pagaria seu preço. E como pagaria…

No alto de suas reflexões, escutou a porta ser abruptamente aberta com um forte chute e se assustou. Olhou para a direção do barulho, e viu um despedaçado Seiya, que chegou bem perto dela, se agachou, a tomou pelos ombros, a sacudindo com fúria em seus olhos, enquanto gritava com desespero em sua voz.

\- Tem noção do que fez? Como pôde brincar assim com nossas vidas? Tinha tanto medo dela assim, que teve que apelar pra algo tão baixo? Fala Saori!

\- Sim!!!!!! - grita numa mistura de alívio e frustração - Eu tinha medo dela, dos sentimentos que ela despertava em você! Sempre me viu como algo inalcançável, improvável! Seu amor por mim, não é o mesmo que sente por ela! Você ama o seu corpo, sua sensualidade, sua beleza despretensiosa, o jeito destemido dela! A mim você só ama porque sou sua deusa, porque tem que me proteger... porque pareço um bibelô: lindo, porém frágil! Em resumo, o que sente por mim é adoração, e não amor! - termina de falar soluçando muito.

\- E por isso você resolveu decidir por mim o que devo ou não sentir por ti? - sorriu irônico - Tirou ela da jogada achando que meus sentimentos iriam mudar de uma hora para outra? Você é muito ingênua… não se pode mudar os sentimentos alheios! Eu te adorava e te amava, estava indeciso, justamente por tudo que disse, mas essa decisão só caberia à mim, e a você, somente caberia respeitá-la, seja ela qual fosse! - se levanta, vai até a porta e sai por alguns instantes. Quando volta, traz consigo sua caixa de Pandora, e a põe no chão.

\- Quero te dizer que serei sempre seu cavaleiro e protetor, mas, que à partir de hoje, somente porei meus pés em seu Santuário quando realmente precisar de mim. Quando, a humanidade estiver realmente em perigo. Fora isso, nunca mais quero olhar pra essa sua cara…

\- Seiya… - interrompe a jovem se levantando lentamente - Não pode me deixar! Eu te amo!

\- Mas eu te odeio! Tenho nojo de você! - grita num rompante de cólera.

\- Basta! - uma voz firme se faz ecoar pelo quarto. Era Ikki, que se aproxima da menina e se abraça à ela - Já disse tudo o que queria, deixa ela em paz!

\- Paz… duvido que um dia consiga ter… - diz sarcástico, virando-se e saindo sem dar um olhar sequer para ela.

\- Seiya!!!!!!! Volte! Não se vá… eu te amo! - chora desolada, e é confortada pelo belo bronzeado, que a aperta em seus braços e beija seus cabelos com carinho.

\- Shiiiii… shiiii… não chore! Tudo vai passar! Dê tempo ao tempo… não se desespere desse jeito. Estarei contigo… eu juro.

\- Não me acha horrível, como os demais?

\- Não! Já fui um cara muito mal, esqueceu? - pisca e sorri - Não sou ninguém pra te julgar. Eu… - hesita em dizer - Te amo, como amo ao Shun, e não quero te ver sofrer. Todos os nossos atos têm consequências, e cedo ou tarde, a conta virá pra você, porém, não se martirize. Eu errei, e muitos aqui também, o importante mesmo é o arrependimento. Está arrependida?

\- Não sei dizer ao certo… sinto que fiz o que tinha que ser feito, mas no fundo sei que errei… e muito…

O azulado beija ternamente sua testa e fala com um tom bem ameno.

\- Está no caminho certo! Com o tempo, tudo irá se ajeitar… vou trazer algo para comermos - a coloca na cama, a recostando na cabeceira - Me espere aqui e nada de chorar, entendeu? - sorri divertido.

Ela esboça um sorriso tímido enquanto o vê saindo pela porta. Suspira fundo, e lágrimas silenciosas caem sem que sinta.

Ikki tinha razão: tinha muito do que se arrepender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Templo de Capricórnio, June entra em seu quarto visivelmente triste e decepcionada. Não esperava algo dessa natureza vindo de Saori, e justo contra uma de suas guerreiras. Estava muito preocupada com Shina. Era sua amiga, e tinha lá suas dúvidas de que o pedante cavaleiro de Virgem a faria feliz.

Tirou sua armadura, suas roupas, e foi para o banheiro da enorme suíte, onde tomou um demorado e relaxante banho. Terminado este, foi ao closet e colocou um vestido leve de alças, e foi para o quarto de seu bebê, que dormia tranquilo em seu berço, enquanto uma serva o vigiava sentada numa confortável poltrona. Se aproxima da senhora, que tirava um cochilo, toca de leve seu ombro, e fala amavelmente.

\- A senhora já pode ir. Muito obrigada por cuidar do Miguel!

\- Não tem o que agradecer, menina! Precisando, é só chamar!

\- Eu sei, dona Soraia… eu sei! Até mais!

\- Até mais, minha filha!

A gentil senhora se retira, e a loira olha seu bebezinho dormindo. Suspira com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era seu bem mais precioso, seu pequeno homenzinho. Estava distraída com seus ternos pensamentos, quando sente ser abraçada por trás, e o alento quente de seu homem bater em sua nuca. Se vira devagar, e dá de cara com o sorriso perfeito de Shura, que a beija com devoção.

Separam-se lentamente e ela o abraça um pouco tristonha. Ele nota a bela face da Camaleoa cheia de melancolia, e fala serenamente.

\- Sei que está preocupada com sua amiga, mas garanto que eles vão se entender.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - indaga curiosa.

\- Porque conosco aconteceu quase o mesmo, e hoje em dia, nós nos amamos! - sela docemente seus lábios aos dela.

Ela sorri francamente, e fica pensativa. O capricorniano e ela haviam começado seus encontros há mais de dois anos atrás, e foi ele seu primeiro e único homem. Porém, tudo isso começou porque queria esquecer Shun, seu amor de infância, que, um belo dia, lhe disse com todas as letras, que só a via como amiga. Decepcionada, decidiu esquecê-lo de qualquer maneira, e o sedutor espanhol foi a opção perfeita, pois já estava interessado nela, e vez ou outra a convidava para sair. Fazer sexo com Shura era algo único, ímpar, mas não o amava, por isso, quando descobriu que estava grávida, se desesperou. Ficou desolada por ser obrigada a casar contra a sua vontade, e a dele também, diga-se de passagem. Mas, o tempo foi passando, e com a convivência, descobriram que suas afinidades iam além de um ótimo sexo: eles tinham gostos parecidos, eram pacientes, se respeitavam, e ele era sempre carinhoso e esforçado. Isso amoleceu seu endurecido coração, fazendo com que ela o enxergasse com outros olhos. Durante a gestação, estava sempre preocupado e atento. Fazia todas as suas vontades, realizava seus mais loucos desejos de grávida, e velava seu sono nos últimos meses de gestação, com medo de que algo de mal lhe passasse. Quando deu por si, estava apaixonada por aquele homem tão gentil e especial. O amava, e quando o pequeno Miguel nasceu, não se lembrava, nem por um breve instante, de que um dia amou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda com tanto afinco. Quando pegou aquele ser tão frágil em seus braços, e que era tão igual ao pai, com exceção de seus brilhantes olhinhos azuis, não teve dúvidas de que sua vida e a do capricorniano eram uma só. Eram agora uma família, e seu amor e dedicação seriam para os dois homens de sua vida: seu hijto Miguel e seu amado Shura.

O espanhol também se põe a pensar. Era orgulhoso e soberbo, e quando viu June pela primeira vez no Santuário, há uns quatro, cinco anos atrás, colocou na cabeça que a teria de qualquer maneira. O que atrapalhava as suas tentativa de conquistá-la, era o amor quase obsessivo que ela nutria pelo esquálido Shun. Passaram-se mais uns anos, e por algumas vezes a chamou para sair, mas a resposta era sempre negativa. Porém, não desistiu facilmente, e viu sua oportunidade chegar quando ela e o japonês tiveram uma briga feia. June estava desiludida, e ele ofereceu seu apoio. E foi nesse dia que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Foi algo intenso, ardente, que o encantou instantaneamente. Começaram a se encontrar seguidamente, e fazer sexo com ela era arrebatador, sublime. Não a amava, mas sentia-se apegado à ela. Quando lhe disse que estava grávida, ficou sem chão. Mas não fugiu de suas responsabilidades, e aceitou a imposição da lei para se casarem. À princípio, achou que não daria certo, visto que a ela também se incomodou com modo como foram forçados a conviver, porém, a via sempre com um iluminado sorriso no rosto, se doando ao máximo para que tudo desse certo, sempre cedendo em pequenas coisas e delicada ao expor seus anseios. Quando sua barriga começou a crescer, passou a ajudá-la ainda mais no que precisava. Acariciava seu ventre e se emocionava ao sentir seu bebezinho mexer-se serelepe ali dentro, e admirava seu angelical rosto enquanto ela conseguia dormir pouquíssimas horas de sono na reta final da gravidez. Chegou a uma conclusão: estava rendido, perdidamente apaixonado pela linda amazona de Camaleão. O nascimento de Miguel, só veio confirmar o que estava mais do que óbvio: que a amava. Eles eram o seu presente e futuro, e que já não era só neste mundo. Tinha, enfim, uma família.

Se olham fixamente, e ele acaricia seu rosto. Beija singelamente os doces e rosados lábios da etíope, e diz convicto.

\- Não sei o que se passou na cabeça da Saori pra fazer o que fez, mas creio, que mesmo se valendo dos meios errados, ela,no fundo, sabia o que estava fazendo. Sei que Shaka é prepotente, e que ao seu ver, ele vai fazer a Cobra infeliz, mas, se você puxar pela memória, eu era tão arrogante quanto ele. Eu quis mudar, fiz todo o possível para nos acertarmos como casal, e meus esforços foram recompensados, pois você também quis o mesmo. Eles terão que fazer sacrifícios, concessões… um esforço conjunto e diário. Tenho certeza que irão se acertar, pois Shaka, apesar de todos os pesares, é um cara correto. E Shina… você a conhece melhor do que eu. - sorri de canto - É valente, determinada. Fará de tudo para viverem bem, e conseguirá. Tenha fé querida!

\- Você é tão otimista, cariño! Por isso te amo tanto!

\- Yo también te amo, nena! - a beija com desejo, descendo seus molhados beijos pelo alvo pescoço, pelos ombros, indo ao vale dos seios, à mostra pelo generoso decote do vestido.

Estavam excitados e sedentos um pelo corpo do outro, trocando carícias ousadas, quando escutam o chorinho do fofo bebê. Param o que estavam fazendo, e sorriem para a criança, que estava sentada no berço, chorando fraquinho, esfregando os olhinhos sonolento, porém, faminto.

Shura o pega no colo, e o levanta até a altura de seu rosto, e faz barulhos com a boca na barriguinha do neném, que ri às gargalhadas.

June os olha e sorri. Desejava à sua amiga esverdeada a mesma sorte que ela teve de se apaixonar por seu marido, e ser feliz ao lado dele. E quem sabe, ter uma grande e feliz família.

Sai de seus pensamentos, e pega com cuidado o seu pequeno tesouro, senta-se na poltrona, abaixa as alças de seu vestido, deixando exposto seu róseo seio. Coloca seu filhinho com a boquinha posicionada em frente ao duro bico, e ele começa a sugá-lo com força.

\- Ele estava mesmo com fome! - diz Shura sorrindo, sentado no braço da poltrona. Olha aquela linda cena e se enterneceu. Nunca abriria mão da felicidade de ter sua família - Amo vocês!

\- Também amamos você!

Se beijam calmamente e com muito amor. Eram felizes, e desejavam de todo o coração que o mais novo casal pudesse desfrutar também dessa imensa alegria que era amar de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geist demorou a descer as escadarias das 12 Casas. Ficou um bom tempo parada no jardim da Casa de Peixes, onde Afrodite em silêncio, acariciava suas longas madeixas negras.

Desde que voltaram à vida, Afrodite e Mu se tornaram dois grandes amigos para ela, e tinha muito carinho por eles. Eram bons rapazes, gentis e educados, bem ao contrário dela, que era rude e muitas vezes grosseira. Esse jeito deles a encantava, e queria seguir mais exemplos positivos, se portando melhor com as outras pessoas.

Saiu de sua divagação, quando o pisciano beijou sua testa, e foi andando em direção ao 13° Templo. Ele e Mu, que o estava esperando na saída de sua casa, fariam a ronda à partir de meio dia, e só voltariam à noite. Acenou para os dois cavaleiros se despedindo destes, e voltou a descer os muitos degraus, rumo à Casa de Leão, onde iria ficar um pouco com Marin e Aiolia, pois, nesse momento, o que menos queria, era ficar sozinha.

Na área de passagem da Casa de Aquário, sentiu frio devido à baixíssima temperatura que fazia ali. Apressou o passo, querendo sair rapidamente de lá, mas parou em seco ao ouvir a voz do gélido aquariano.

\- Ora, ora, quem está passando sorrateira… a igualmente abusada irmã da Cobra. Que faz por aqui?

\- Não que eu tenha que te explicar alguma coisa, mas, se você não se lembra, isso aqui é uma área comum, uma passagem para uso de todos os moradores desse lugar. Seus aposentos privativos são lá dentro, e, que nem em sonho, eu quero ter o desprazer de adentrar neles. Pode ficar tranquilo! - suspira entediada - Agora, se me der licença…

Ele ri anasaladamente e chega um pouco mais perto dela, que dá dois passos para trás e encosta em uma das pilastras que haviam ali.

\- Não adianta andar com Afrodite e achar que da noite para o dia irá adquirir uma educação a qual nunca possuiu. Somente está se iludindo e perdendo o seu tempo. - falou com a voz carregada de deboche.

\- Se eu perco meu tempo ou não, é problema meu! Não tem nada com isso! - responde altiva, porém sem alterar o tom de voz - Melhor do que você, que perde seu tempo remoendo o ódio que tem pela pobre da Fler, que na sua cabeça doente, roubou o seu melhor amigo. Coitadinho… sabia que muita gente por aqui duvida de sua masculinidade por causa disso? Por você se doer tanto por causa de outro homem?

Bingo! Acertou na ferida do francês, que geralmente não ligava para nada do que falassem de sua pessoa, mas esse assunto, realmente, o tirava do sério.

Fechou perigosamente o semblante, a prensou contra a coluna, segurando fortemente seus braços. Ela geme dolorida, e tenta se soltar em vão. Ele a olha com ódio e fala com igual sentimento.

\- Vamos ver se agora irá duvidar da minha masculinidade. - toma a avermelhada boca com um beijo voraz e exigente, que deixa a morena atônita, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele estava raivoso, irritadiço. Queria intimidá-la, fazê-la se arrepender do que insinuou. Mas, ao beijar os lábios da garota, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por inteiro. Agora, só queria que ela abrisse a boca, para poder tocar sua língua, e sentir o sabor que vinha dela.

Ela, ainda surpresa por essa ousadia da parte dele, sente um estranho calor em seu corpo, e uma gostosa sensação que não sabia ao certo explicar. Por fim, abre a boca, dando passagem a feroz língua do francês.

Ele se delicia com o doce sabor da calorosa língua da italiana, que praticamente sucumbe ante a esse beijo tão delicioso.

Se separam por falta de ar, e ela está atordoada com o inesperado ato dele e das diferentes sensações que teve.

Ele se sente igual, porém sua experiência e malícia falam mais alto que a pureza daquele momento. Ele muda a expressão de seu rosto bruscamente, e fala sarcástico.

\- Você é tão vulgar e oferecida como a grosseira da sua irmã. Não me admira que também haja boatos sobre a sua estadia na Ilha do Espectro com aqueles três tipos e… - não terminou de falar pois foi nocauteado com um potente soco da amazona, quase indo literalmente ao chão.

\- Nunca mais ouse falar de mim ou da minha irmã, infelice! Não se atreva nunca mais a encostar em mim! - sai a passos rápidos dali, se sentindo horrível por tudo o que o aquariano lhe disse.

Ele levanta-se com dificuldade e altamente intrigado. “Como ela pode me pegar de surpresa? É só uma amazona sem constelação! Não tem o cosmo desenvolvido à esse ponto! Diabos!”

Com a mão no queixo, dirigia-se para o interior de sua casa, quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc… não acha meio ridículo da sua parte ficar amedrontando garotinhas por aí? - diz Milo com ironia - Um cara da sua idade não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa! Fica muito feio pra você, ainda mais tomando esse soco bem dado que ela acabou de te acertar!

\- Ela é uma imbecil, assim como você, que se deixou levar pela conversa mole da Hilda, que praticamente te obrigou a casar com a irmãzinha dela, sendo que você nunca a amou, nem nunca vai amar. - fala seco e amargurado.

\- O que você sabe sobre amor? Que sabe sobre os meus sentimentos por Fler? Se eu me casei com ela é porque a amo, e não porque fui obrigado! Nunca te dei o direito de se meter desse jeito na minha vida! - grita exasperado.

\- Éramos amigos e você se afastou por causa dela.

\- Foi você quem se afastou de mim… a Fler nunca se incomodou com a nossa amizade. - fala sentido.

\- Não quero ser amigo de quem não sabe se impor. De quem aceita tudo que lhe empurram pela goela abaixo.

\- Uma pena! Fique com seu ressentimento bobo, que eu vou pra minha casa, ficar com a minha esposa. - vira-se e vai embora para seu Templo.

O que Milo não imaginava, é que a asgardiana, que foi atrás dele temendo uma das muitas confusões que já aconteceram entre os dois, escutou justamente a parte da conversa onde Camus gritou que seu marido nunca a amou. Ela sentiu seu coração se quebrar, e não ficou para escutar o restante da discussão, indo desesperada, aos prantos pra sua casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 6°Casa, Shaka e Shina chegaram em silêncio. Ela olha a luxuosa sala, os móveis, alguns tradicionais, outros no estilo indiano, ornados com muitas almofadas coloridas, cortinas esvoaçantes, e muitos enfeites lindos e finos. Era tudo muito bonito, e seus olhos vibravam com o colorido e o bom gosto com que tudo estava arrumado.

Sai de seu momentâneo encantamento, e senta-se em uma das poltronas. O loiro pegou um pequeno banquinho, o colocou de frente para ela, segurou suas mãos, e falou pausadamente.

\- Precisamos conversar…

Continua…


	5. Um duplo esforço

Shina abaixa a cabeça um pouco constrangida com o que fez. Ele levanta seu queixo delicadamente com a ponta de seus dedos, e fala tranquilo.

\- Entendo os seus motivos para ter feito o que fez, mas quero que me fale o verdadeiro porquê de tudo isso.

Ela suspira resignada, seus olhos se entristecem, e fala com a voz trêmula.

\- Eu só queria que ela se sentisse como eu me senti com toda essa história: enganada, humilhada, passada pra trás sem nenhuma consideração…

O indiano a olha fixamente e responde compreensivo.

\- Eu te entendo… quero que saiba que vou te apoiar e estar junto a ti, seja qual for a atitude que Saori tomar contra você. Se é que irá fazer algo, o que, sinceramente, é o que espero. Você já foi punida o suficiente, e eu como seu marido, estarei ao seu lado. Pode confiar!

Ela o olha com doçura. Ele sempre foi tão arrogante e soberbo… agora estava mostrando um lado que ela jamais imaginou que possuísse. Gentil, cavalheiro, entregue. Estava gostando de ao menos, uma vez na vida, ser tratada como uma mulher. De ser protegida, de ser compreendida. Porém, lembrou-se do que Angello falou, e novamente ficou tristonha, e o loiro, muito atento, percebeu logo a repentina mudança.

\- O que houve Shina?

\- O que Angello disse… me acha mesmo inferior?

Ele abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, e a esverdeada aperta forte as suas mãos, falando baixinho.

\- Não se culpe por isso! Eu também sempre fui prepotente, nunca aceitei ajuda de ninguém… fui muito ruim no passado, principalmente com Marin, a quem durante anos persegui e humilhei por me achar superior. Com o passar do tempo, vi que sozinha eu não era nada… precisava de amigos, de carinho… necessitava desafogar toda a frustração que sentia por esse “amor” não correspondido por Seiya. Enfim… baixei minha guarda, e deixei o melhor de mim aflorar. Me aproximei da Marin, da June, do Aiolia, do meu fratello Angello, da Minu e da Eire, que são tão diferentes de mim - sorri um pouco mais relaxada - Sei que contigo acontecerá o mesmo, é só uma questão de abrir seu coração para os novos sentimentos e sensações que virão daqui por diante. Consegue me entender?

Ele volta a olhá-la e esboça um sorriso, maneando positivamente com a cabeça. Ela o abraça e ficam assim por um bom tempo.

\- Por isso me disse mais cedo que ninguém se importaria com seu atraso por ser só uma amazona de Prata… sabia que por meu pensamento preconceituoso não iria atrapalhar seus planos? - indaga ele com curiosidade.

\- Sim… - responde sem rodeios.

\- Como soube tão rápido que foi Atena quem me mandou até você?

Ela respira fundo, e fala sentida.

\- Ontem pela manhã, eu estava mais uma vez me esquivando das investidas de Seiya, porque, por mais que eu ainda sentisse algo por ele, estava decidida a tirá-lo do meu peito. Quando ele confessou que me amava e também a Saori, por um milésimo de segundo, consegui perceber seu cosmo divino. Sei que ela o ocultou bem, porque tem poder de sobra pra isso, mas, talvez pelo impacto das palavras dele, ela tenha se descuidado um pouco, por isso eu o senti. Sabia que ela não ia ficar parada, que iria agir. Afinal de contas, também é mulher, e não ficaria esperando sem nada fazer. Só não imaginava esse tipo de atitude tão autoritária da parte dela. E te envolver nessa história toda. Eu… sinto muito…

\- Não sinta… - beija sua boca com carinho, sentindo o doce sabor que vem dela. Quebra aos poucos o contato, e fala convicto - Nessa noite vivemos algo especial, único. Nunca senti algo tão forte por uma mulher, como o que senti por ti. Se você se esforçou para ser alguém melhor, também farei o mesmo! Eu prometo que farei o meu melhor…

\- Eu também… - ele a levanta, e depois a senta em seu colo. A beija languidamente e a abraça com todo o carinho.

Seu corpo estremeceu. Porque ela mexia tanto com ele? Porque se sentia tão seguro e tão perdido ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo muito contraditório. Será que estava apaixonado? Não era possível! Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, e isso o deixava intrigado. Sempre tinha o controle da situação e gostava disso, mas não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, e não tinha parâmetros para medi-los, já que em toda a sua vida, jamais havia se apaixonado. Sempre foi auto suficiente, e nunca havia dado vazão às suas emoções. Agora sentia necessidade de ter carinho e retribuir esse gostoso sentimento.

Ela sente um calor gostoso em seu corpo. Seu beijo era excitante, viciante. Queria mais daquela libidinosa sensação, queria voltar a senti-lo dentro de si.

Se afastam arfantes, e ele acaricia seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, apreciando o singelo contato. Ele dá alguns selinhos em seus rosados lábios, e se levanta com ela, onde caminham em direção à cozinha.

Na elegante mesa da copa, a italiana vê um verdadeiro banquete arrumado em cima desta. Ficou boquiaberta com a quantidade dos mais variados pratos, e presumiu pelo aspecto dos alimentos, que se tratava de comidas vegetarianas.

O indiano puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar-se, e ela agradeceu a gentileza. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e falou normalmente.

\- Como deve ter notado, sou vegetariano, e como tudo isso aconteceu tão repentinamente, eu não tive tempo de perguntar sobre seus gostos e preferências. Dei ordem à Lara, minha serva pessoal, para que preparasse o que mais gosto de comer. Espero que aprecie, pois são pratos de sabor muito leve e agradável. Mais tarde, pedirei à ela que anote tudo o que você gosta, e a mandarei à Rodório para comprar o que precise. Tudo bem pra você?

\- Claro… eu agradeço a preocupação. - diz encabulada. Não estava acostumada a ter tanta atenção.

\- Vamos comer então? - indaga animado.

\- Sim, vamos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 8° Casa, Milo entra em sua sala um pouco chateado por mais uma discussão que teve com Camus. Era seu amigo, mas exagerava muito em seu pessimismo. E a implicância com Fler já beirava o ridículo.

Ficou pensando em como tudo isso começou, há cerca de um ano e meio, quando a loira foi passar uma temporada no Santuário para fazer companhia à Saori. No instante em que bateu os olhos nela, se apaixonou à primeira vista. Ela era linda, tinha uma aura angelical, e seu jeito meigo o encantou de imediato. Logo fez amizade e a levava para alguns passeios pelo Santuário, por Rodório ou pela capital. Se divertia ao lado dela, assistindo à filmes ou simplesmente jogando PlayStation em sua casa. Virava literalmente um menino ao seu lado, e se esquecia completamente da vida boêmia que levava em companhia de seu melhor amigo. Quando se deu conta, já estava confessando seu amor à ela, que radiante, o beijou ardentemente e aceitou ser sua namorada. Quando Hilda ficou sabendo do namoro dos dois, ficou extremamente preocupada com sua ingênua irmã, pois Milo não tinha uma fama muito boa, apesar de que a maioria das histórias escabrosas acerca dele, eram pura invenção ou especulação. Porém a sacerdotisa asgardiana não quis averiguar a verdade dos fatos, e teve logo uma conversa direta e franca com ele: se amava Fler como afirmava, que assumisse então um compromisso. Ele aceitou não por uma imposição, e sim porque viu a oportunidade de ficar para todo o sempre com a mulher que mexeu tão fortemente com seus conceitos e convicções, e contando ainda com as bênçãos de sua impositiva irmã. Em poucos meses, se casou em uma cerimônia simples, porém memorável. Sua única tristeza nesse dia, foi a ausência de seu amigo, que não compareceu ao casamento por não entender seus sentimentos, pois achou que ele cedeu à pressão de Hilda, casando-se contra a sua vontade. Sua lua-de-mel foi perfeita. Fler era virgem, e ele sentiu-se feliz e realizado por fazê-la mulher em sua plenitude. Desde então, viviam a felicidade típica dos recém-casados, e quase não havia atritos entre eles. Ela era doce e compressiva, além de ser fogosa e intensa na cama. Não se cansava de admirá-la em seu jeito simples e sereno de ser. A amava com todo o seu coração.

Ainda distraído, indo em direção à sua suíte, escutou um convulsivo choro, e correu até lá preocupado com o que aconteceu com sua adorada esposa. Entrou apressado e a viu deitada na enorme king-size, virada de bruços e aos prantos. Parecia estar chorando há tempos, pois sua aparência era de puro cansaço.

Ele se aproxima, senta devagar ao seu lado, e beija suas encaracoladas madeixas loiras. Acaricia seu lindo rosto com ternura, e sutilmente o vira pra si, e pergunta serenamente.

\- Porque está desse jeito? O que aconteceu?

\- Você não me ama… Hilda te obrigou a casar comigo… você não queria e… me sinto culpada por estragar sua vida!

O escorpiano segurou sua vontade de subir ao Templo de Aquário e esmurrar a cara de Camus até não poder mais. Maldito francês teimoso, que repetia sempre as mesmas merdas por aí, ao ponto de chegar aos ouvidos de Fler! ( não imaginou que ela tivesse escutado sua última briga com ele).

A levantou devagar pelas mãos, sentando-a na cama de frente pra ele, e falou pausadamente.

\- Eu não sei o que foi que ouviu por aí e nem quem foi que disse tamanha asneira, só quero que olhe nos meus olhos, e veja o amor que tenho por ti! Mais do que palavras, que podem ser vãs ou carregadas de mentiras, quero que enxergue meu mais puro sentimento, o que vem da alma. O olhar de uma pessoa dificilmente consegue sustentar o engano por muito tempo, e quero que veja que estou aqui, de coração aberto, dizendo à você o quanto eu te amo, o quanto te adoro, e o quanto te desejo… - a beija com loucura, e ela retribui arfante a essa investida tão apaixonada de seu amado.

Se afastam ofegantes, e ela fala ainda chorosa.

\- Me perdoe Milo! Eu… não deveria ter ido atrás de você… queria evitar mais uma briga sua com o Camus e acabei escutando o que não queria, e fiquei tão atordoada, que desci feito uma louca e…

\- Shiii, shiii… não faz mal! - interrompe ele com um longo selinho - Eu te amo! Nunca duvide disso… Camus só está ressentido, mas isso passa. Não tem que dar ouvidos à ele, ok?

\- Sim…- responde cabisbaixa.

\- Você é tão bonita… delicada, gentil… tão diferente de mim. - a abraça com muita ternura - Agora, vamos nos animar, e tomar um delicioso sorvete de creme com calda de morangos! - dá a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

\- Pode ser calda de chocolate?- pisca um dos olhos travessa.

\- Tudo o que você quiser, princesa! - a pega no colo, e vão felizes para a cozinha, com todos os mal entendidos esclarecidos, e as dúvidas devidamente dissipadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geist chega ao Templo de Leão ainda atônita com o que aconteceu. Estava aérea, só não sabia se pelo beijo dado pelo aquariano, ou pelas ofensas que recebeu dele depois disso.

Aiolia, que treinava um pouco de artes marciais nos fundos de sua casa, pois precisava espairecer depois de tamanha decepção com Saori, viu a amazona chegando, e estranhou muito sua apatia, pois viu como ela tinha aceito relativamente bem a decisão de sua irmã. Chegou perto dela e tocou seu ombro, e foi o que bastou para ela chorar profusamente, e abraçar-se à ele com muita força.

Ele acaricia seus negros cabelos, a consolando, enquanto chamava Marin via cosmo. A ruiva rapidamente chega, e pede ao leonino para levá-la para o quarto de hóspedes, onde poderiam conversar mais à vontade. O loiro faz o que sua esposa pede, dando um beijo na testa da italiana, e um longo selinho nos lábios de sua adorada Águia, deixando-as sozinhas, para conversarem tranquilamente.

A pisciana fez um leve carinho no rosto da mais nova, e perguntou num tom bem paciente.

\- Me diz o que aconteceu? Porque está assim?

\- Eu… o Camus… ele... - hesita nervosa.

\- O que tem o Camus com tudo isso? Pode falar…

A italiana respira fundo, e conta entre muitos soluços e um sentido choro, o que se passou na 11° Casa.

Marin se revolta com o abuso de Camus. Fica indignada por ele ter feito algo tão reprovável com uma menina tão tranquila quanto Geist. Sim, tranquila, pois desde que teve uma nova chance de viver, se esforçava muito em melhorar seu jeito de ser e agir. Procurava ser obediente aos seus superiores, não arrumava mais confusões e sempre estava atenta aos treinamentos e solícita a realizar as tarefas designadas para ela dentro do Santuário.

A japonesa deu um tranquilizante à Geist, e a deitou na confortável cama. Esperou que ela pegasse no sono, o que não demorou a acontecer. Saiu do quarto, e foi falar seriamente com o Leão Dourado, e contou o que o francês tinha feito com sua amiga.

Aiolia socou uma das pilastras, possesso de raiva pela atitude do outro, e falou furioso.

\- Terei uma conversa séria com ele essa noite. Desde que Milo se casou, ele só fala e faz besteiras, se comporta como um adolescente rebelde, sempre debochado e sarcástico. Esse não é o comportamento de um Cavaleiro de Ouro! E isso tem que acabar!

\- Você está certo, amor! Também acho que à noite será melhor pra ter essa conversa, pois ambos estarão com a cabeça mais fria, e poderão dialogar civilizadamente. - diz Marin com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ele a beija languidamente, segurando firme a sua fina cintura, a trazendo para junto de si, onde ambos se excitam com esse intenso contato.

Se separam por falta de ar, e ele fala sedutor em seu ouvido.

\- É sempre tão sensata… por isso te amo!

\- Só por isso? - finge indignação.

\- Não só por isso, tolinha! Te amo porque é linda, amorosa, uma ótima amiga, e uma leoa na cama! - fala sacana.

\- Hummmmm! Leoa... - sorri amplamente - Sabe que adoro felinos… um certo leão em especial… - dedilha maliciosamente o peitoral do rapaz.

\- É bom saber disso… - ri divertido - Mais tarde podíamos fazer um jantar bem romântico, dançar ao som de uma boa música… pra criar um clima, já que não poderemos sair do Santuário pelos próximos dias.

\- Adorei a ideia! - sela seus lábios ao dele com empolgação - Vou rezar pra que essa conversa sua com o Camus não te deixe de mau humor e azede tudo.

\- Fique tranquila, ruivinha! Não vou deixar nada, nem ninguém estragar nossa noite! Agora vou tomar uma ducha para podermos almoçar, porque estou faminto!- caminha em direção à sua suíte.

\- Vai amor! Enquanto isso, vou pôr a mesa! - arruma tudo cuidadosamente, e depois vai ao quarto dá uma olhada em sua amiga.

Ela olha a ariana dormindo tranquila e sorri aliviada. Pediria aos deuses que a conversa que Aiolia teria com o aquariano surtisse efeito, e que ele não a magoasse mais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 6° Casa, o mais novo casal estava deitado, bem agarradinhos na imensa king-size da luxuosa suíte. Se abraçavam e beijavam, aproveitando esse tempo livre para se conhecerem melhor, visto que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e várias etapas de um relacionamento normal foram puladas.

Trocavam beijos ardentes e molhados, toques excitantes, carícias ousadas… estavam em um verdadeiro êxtase, regado à um gostoso prazer, que até então, era desconhecido para ambos.

Da parte de Shina, era por pura falta de vivência, já que até o dia anterior, nunca havia sido sequer beijada, e tudo o que entendia por amor, era a traumática obsessão que nutriu anos à fio por Seiya. Para Shaka, era como se tudo que tivesse experimentado fossem apenas degraus para alcançar o ápice que estava desfrutando agora, pois em sua pregressa vida sexual, tudo era muito mecânico, ficando somente no campo físico, sem sentimentos ou emoções. Com a esverdeada, estava tendo novas sensações, como o arrepio gostoso que invadia o seu corpo ao tocá-la ou simplesmente olhá-la, admirá-la. Era muito bom sentir-se assim, e ver que ela também retribuía tudo com a mesma intensidade. Estava literalmente nas nuvens, e para o soberbo Shaka de Virgem, isso era um progresso em tanto.

E continuavam em seus lascivos beijos, quando escutam algumas batidas na porta do quarto. A maçaneta gira, e uma bonita mulher, por volta dos seus 35 anos, alta,pele alva, cabelos castanhos ondulados, e amendoados olhos cor de mel, adentra o quarto, um pouco constrangida, e fala rapidamente.

\- Senhor Shaka, o Patriarca Shion está na sala, e deseja falar-lhe, juntamente com a senhora Shina.

\- Diga a ele que nós já estamos indo. Obrigado Lara, e pode se retirar.

\- Com licença! - a mulher se retira, e a italiana o olha com desconfiança.

\- O que foi? - indaga já sabendo o porquê de sua expressão interrogativa.

\- Essa mulher que é a sua serva pessoal? Pensei que fosse uma senhorinha, como a dona Soraia, serva do Shura e da June. - fala levemente irritada.

\- Está com ciúmes? - sorri amplamente, enquanto ela fecha o semblante - Não precisa ficar assim… nunca toquei num fio de cabelo dela, além do mais, ela está comigo desde que me sagrei Cavaleiro Dourado.

\- Mas ela é linda… e jovem ainda, e vocês dois, sozinhos aqui… - ele, que já estava de pé, a toma pela cintura, e cola seu corpo ao dela, a beijando impetuosamente.

Ela se rende ante esse maravilhoso beijo, e acarinha seu másculo rosto. Separam-se arfantes, e ele fala calmamente.

\- Shina, você é a única pessoa desse Santuário com quem me envolvi em todos esses anos. Já saí com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma que tivesse qualquer ligação com esse lugar. Fique tranquila! - dá sua mão à ela e a olha com admiração - Vamos falar com o Patriarca?

Ela acena timidamente, e vão para a sala, onde Shion os esperava de pé, e com um ar bastante sério.

\- Mestre Shion - falam os dois em uníssono, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

\- Shaka, Shina… já devem imaginar o motivo da minha visita. - os dois acenam positivamente, e Shaka, com um gesto, o convida a sentar.

O lemuriano se acomoda em uma poltrona, e fala em um tom mais ameno.

\- Shina, quero que saiba que, de minha parte, não haverá castigo para a sua conduta, e se Atena quiser lhe outorgar alguma espécie de punição, a defenderei. Te dou a minha palavra. - a garota esboça um sorriso, e segura a mão do loiro com força - Quero que saibam, que se não quiserem prosseguir com esse casamento, eu não vou obrigá-los. - o casal troca olhares confusos, e voltam a mirar o Patriarca - Sei que existe a lei que me obriga a fazê-lo, mas tendo em vista, que foi um ato que teve a interferência direta de uma terceira pessoa, vou abrir um ato exceção, isso claro, se ambos concordarem.

A ariana se levanta, se aproxima do mais velho, e fala com muita segurança.

\- Não sei qual será a resposta de Shaka, mas a minha é… que quero ser sua esposa e cumprir o meu dever como tal.

\- Faço minhas as palavras dela. Desejo ser seu marido, e fazê-la feliz como tem que ser. - responde convicto.

\- Sendo assim, considerem-se casados. Pedirei a Kanon que cuide de toda a parte civil e burocrática, e quando tudo estiver pronto, é só assinarem os papéis. Sejam felizes! - dá um longo abraço nos dois jovens, que retribuem visivelmente emocionados - Agora me vou, pois acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar. Até logo! - sai andando em passos lentos, em direção ao Templo Principal.

Os dois se olham profundamente, e seus orbes emitem um brilho peculiar. Não conseguiram identificar o que realmente significava aquela cálida cintilância, mas tinham certeza de que era algo muito especial.

\- Podia ter anulado tudo e tentar voltar a ter a vida que levava antes. Porque não o fez, Shina?

\- Porque não quero mais a vida que levava antes… eu quero viver o presente, e quem sabe um futuro ao seu lado! - fala com o olhar amoroso.

\- Shina… saiba que também desejo o mesmo! Quero aprender a te amar… - a beija com fervor, onde suas línguas se entrelaçam num bailado de profundas e prazerosas sensações.

Param o beijo, e ele a pega gentilmente no colo, a levando para o quarto, onde, com desvelo, acaricia seu belo rosto, passando as pontas de seus dedos por todo ele, fazendo com que ela suspirasse quase sem ar, devido ao tesão que esse gesto proporcionava. Desce seus dedos pelos ombros, onde retira as duas alças do seu collant, deixando exposto os apetitosos seios. Dedilha vagarosamente as perfeitas mamas, deixando os bicos duros de excitação. Sente seu membro doer, latejar fortemente, com esse toque. Queria estar dentro daquele flamejante corpo outra vez, e agora, faria ela sentir o quanto ele a queria com muito mais afinco e dedicação.

Continua tirando a roupa da garota, aproveitando para, com seus hábeis dedos, retirar junto a calça legging e deixá-la completamente nua.

Ela respira fundo, nervosa por ser despida desse jeito. Estava arfando, estática com os suaves dedos que voltaram a percorrer seu corpo, agora em sua cintura, descendo aos quadris, as grossas coxas, passando pelo meio delas, e indo à intimamente nua, onde com lentidão, contornava os molhados lábios de sua quente fenda.

Ela agarra seus fortes braços, cravando suas unhas com moderada força, e ele geme excitado, levando sua boca a um dos seios dela, onde passeia a inquieta língua pelo endurecido mamilo rosado, fazendo ela grunhir de desejo. Desejo de tê-lo novamente em si.

A mão livre do rapaz pousa no seio desassistido, e o massageia com delicadeza, enquanto continua sua degustação pelo saboroso seio que está em sua boca. Sente como ela está extremamente lubrificada, e desliza dois de seus dedos em seu aconchegante interior. Os movimenta com um ritmo cadenciado e firme, arrancando gemidos e pequenos gritos da esverdeada, que arqueia seu corpo com força, devido ao insano prazer que sentia.

O corpo feminino se contrai, e o indiano já sabe que ela chegará brevemente ao ápice, e intensifica os movimentos, fazendo ela dar um estridente grito, que arrepiou seu másculo corpo por inteiro.

Ela gozou languidamente, e ele larga o seio, o qual estava vagarosamente chupando, e toma a rosada boca com um beijo avassalador, que deixa a garota desnorteada.

Ela se abraça à ele, com vontade. Queria demonstrar o quanto almejava ser dele, ser sua mulher em todos os sentidos. Queria que ele notasse em cada toque, cada gesto, o quanto ela o desejava, o quanto ela queria entregar-se novamente a ele.

O virginiano se afasta e a convida com um gesto a ajudá-lo a se despir. Ela coloca suas mãos na camiseta, e a tira com um pouco de pressa. O rapaz dá um largo sorriso por perceber a urgência dela em outra vez se unirem como um só. Ele põe as pequenas mãos dela no fecho de sua calça, e a ajuda a descê-la, juntamente com a boxer preta que usava, ficando nu em pêlo, para deleite dos enormes olhos verdes da ariana, que por mais que o tenha analisado bem na noite anterior, não se cansava de admirar tamanha perfeição da natureza, que era o majestoso e gigantesco mastro ereto do rapaz.

Fica salivante, com verdadeira ganas de tê-lo em si. Ele percebe, e aperta seu delgado corpo ao dele, onde ela sente o quente órgão encostar em sua barriga, duro, pulsante. Fica na ponta dos pés, e fala praticamente num fio de voz no ouvido do indiano.

\- Me faça sua… agora…

Ele sorri amplamente. Queria alongar mais um pouco as preliminares, porém, diante de tal pedido, e vendo o quanto ela estava encharcada, pois seu mel escorria pelo meio de suas coxas, ele sentou-se na beira da cama, a posicionou sobre seu imenso pênis, a descendo devagar, em meio a gemidos altos e arranhões vertiginosos em suas largas costas dados por Shina, que delirava ao ser tão perfeitamente preenchida.

Ela começa a subir e descer ainda tímida, pois se achava meio ridícula fazendo aquilo, devido a sua pouca experiência, que se resumia basicamente a noite anterior. Ele nota seu acanhamento, segura suas nádegas, e ajuda em sua movimentação, onde com molhados beijos e excitantes puxões de cabelos de ambas as partes, ela vai vencendo a timidez inicial, e se libertando para a busca plena do prazer.

Cavalga num ritmo frenético, alucinado, dando vazão à todas as intensas sensações que sentia passar por dentro si, contorcendo-se e rebolando naquele grosso membro, que latejava e tocava os rincões mais profundos de seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse como uma autêntica fêmea, utilizando-se e expressando-se em seus instintos mais primitivos, em busca de sua própria satisfação e de seu homem.

Ele está extasiado, absorto com o rápido progresso de Shina em sua performance. Estava entregue, sem reservas, sem pudores, e em seu rosto a expressão de candura e malícia que o estava tirando dos eixos, acabando com o seu equilíbrio e bom senso.

Ele, agora com as mãos em sua cintura, impõe um ritmo mais forte à cavalgada dela, e ela grita sem se importar mais em se conter, e ele urra como um animal ensandecido, ébrio de uma alucinógena luxúria, de uma delirante lascívia.

Sente a intimidade dela apertá-lo sem dó, a quentura febril desta o dilacerar por dentro e que ela chegará ao orgasmo junto a ele. E assim se fez. Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono, como uma só pessoa.

Ficaram abraçados, ofegantes, com seus rostos apoiados na curva de ambos os pescoços, tentando controlar seus alentos. Se afastam e se olham com admiração, com carinho. Encostam suas testas e fecham os olhos, tentando sentir toda a emoção que emitiam um para o outro, toda a ternura e cuidado que estava construindo para essa relação. Não sabiam definir em palavras o que sentiam, só sabiam que não queriam deixar de sentir…

Deitaram-se na cama e se deixaram levar por um gostoso sono pelo resto da tarde. Um sono reparador e revigorante.

Teriam muito ainda o que fazer e organizar, mas, tudo poderia ficar pra depois, porque o que mais queriam, era essa doce intimidade que estavam conquistando aos poucos e sem pressa…

Continua…


	6. Longas conversas

Anoiteceu, e a Casa de Aquário estava mais gelada do que de costume. Aiolia não se deixou intimidar, pois sabia que todo aquele frio era um claro sinal para que qualquer um se mantivesse longe dali.

Adentrou o Templo, passou pela sala, enveredou-se pelo amplo corredor, até chegar à última porta, que era o do quatro de Camus.

Girou a maçaneta com cuidado, e encontrou o francês, somente de sunga, em pé, perto da janela, com uma garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos. Ele mirou o leonino com um olhar entre irônico e irritado, e falou áspero.

\- É muita falta de educação a sua entrar na casa dos outros sem convite. Ainda mais invadindo o meu quarto desse jeito. - dá um longo gole no vinho, e põe a garrafa no criado-mudo.

\- Se eu te pedisse pra entrar, você deixaria? - indaga o leonino, com igual ironia.

O azulado franze o cenho, e responde com outra pergunta.

\- O que quer aqui?

\- Vim te dizer pra que se comporte como o homem que é, e deixe a Geist em paz!

\- Quer dizer que a vampirinha já foi se queixar? - sorri seco - Além da Marin e da Shina, tá pegando ela também?

Aiolia se move como um raio, pegando Camus pelo pescoço, o encostando contra a congelada parede, quase deixando o aquariano sem ar.

\- Já disse pra se portar feito homem e não como uma serva mexeriqueira! Não sei que merdas anda falando de mim, da minha mulher ou das minhas amigas, só sei que Marin confia em mim, e prometi a ela que ia te manter longe da Geist, e nem que eu tenha que quebrar dente por dente dessa sua maldita boca, vou afastar você dela! - solta o rapaz, que tosse muito, e logo depois começa a rir, com muito deboche.

\- Essa “menina” tem irmão… porque se incomoda com o que acontece ou não com ela?

\- Porque Angello tem seus próprios demônios para afugentar, e tanto Shina, quanto Geist são como irmãs pra mim… vou protegê-las de qualquer um que ousar se aproveitar de uma delas, e isso inclui você.

\- Não deveria fazer isso, leãozinho… a sua ruivinha pode não gostar de tanta “proteção” em cima dessas suas “irmãs” - debocha fazendo aspas.

\- Marin e eu nos amamos, e não são fofocas de gente amargurada que vão pôr nosso amor a perder. Temos confiança, respeito, sinceridade e transparência no nosso relacionamento. Não tenho porque esconder-lhe nada, assim como ela também tem plena liberdade para se abrir, falar o que gosta ou não. Você tem muito o que aprender… tu mesmo se afastou de Milo e de todos nós. Está intragável, sarcástico, sempre pedante e irrespeitoso. O que fez com Geist é um abuso! Se achou que ela lhe respondeu mal, tinha que reportar-se ao Shion, que é o Patriarca! Não pode ficar encurralando toda mulher que te dá um passafora. Pode ser expulso da Ordem… quer maior desonra do que essa?

O azulado abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, verdadeiramente sentido com as duras,palavras do grego.

\- Eu… lamento. Vou falar com ela e lhe pedir desculpas…

\- Não precisa! - interrompe o loiro bruscamente - Só quero que fique bem longe dela, porque se souber que voltou a fazer das suas, vai ter uma guerra de mil dias aqui, e do jeito que está displicente e fora de forma, já pode imaginar quem sairá vencedor desta batalha. - anda devagar e imponente, enquanto Camus continua cabisbaixo no chão - Está avisado! - vai embora batendo com força a porta atrás dele.

O francês soca o chão indignado por ter sido arrasado desse jeito dentro de sua própria casa, mas, no fundo, Aiolia tinha,razão. Exagerou! Não pelo beijo em si, mas pelo que disse depois. Apesar dos muitos boatos sobre a vida sexual da morena, ele nunca a tinha visto em atitude suspeita, assim como a própria Shina. Se martirizou, pois ele mesmo já foi e continuava sendo vítima da boataria que corria solta pelo Santuário.

Pegou a garrafa de vinho, foi ao banheiro da suíte, despejou o restante do líquido na pia, e largou-a por lá mesmo. Foi pra cama e deitou-se. Chorou umas poucas lágrimas pensando em sua vida, e no estrago que estava fazendo nela. Pensou também no beijo que roubou de Geist, e esboçou um sorriso. Foi um beijo terno, apesar de sua fúria inicial. A língua dela era doce, suave, perfeita. Parecia nada experiente, pela maneira com que demorou a reagir, e a falta de jeito ao retribuí-lo. Deuses! Errou muito com ela! Como faria pra se redimir se não podia se aproximar?

Fechou os olhos e deixou o sono se apoderar de si. Quem sabe este lhe traria uma luz para que pudesse mudar de atitude e voltar a ser o mesmo de antes...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No meio da madrugada, uma figura delgada, e usando uma capa preta com um imenso capuz, adentra sorrateiramente a Casa de Câncer. Com passos curtos e silenciosos, pula os muitos objetos que estavam despedaçados ou simplesmente largados pelo chão. Anda um pouco mais e encontra o dono da 4°Casa bêbado, caído de qualquer jeito, escorado no bar da sala, apenas pelo lado direito do corpo.

O encapuzado se abaixa, e toca o rosto do canceriano com cuidado, não queria acordá-lo. Viu que ele não se mexeu, e se,atreveu a tirar alguns fios azuis da testa dele, que estava banhada de suor.

Tentou em vão levantá-lo, desistindo em seguida, pois ele era bem pesado. Se conformou com o fato, e resolveu ir à área de serviço pegar uma pá e uma vassoura, para tirar os muitos cacos, e tentar deitá-lo, deixando-o o mais confortável possível.

Vinte minutos depois, já tinha arrumado tudo, catado todos os cacos, e deitado o italiano recostado em algumas almofadas que estavam nos sofás e o cobriu com uma das mantas que também os enfeitava.

Sentou-se no chão ao lado dele, e ficou velando o seu sono, onde acabou cochilando. Não sabe quanto tempo passou, mas acordou num susto, quando ouviu a grave voz do cavaleiro chamado sua atenção.

\- Veio expiar seus pecados? Está no lugar errado… não sou o tipo de homem que tem vocação pra perdoar os erros alheios, ainda mais quando não consigo lidar com os meus próprios. - diz o rapaz sentado no chão, com ressentimento em suas palavras.

A misteriosa figura retira seu capuz e logo depois a capa, revelando sua identidade.

\- Como sabia que era eu? - pergunta com curiosidade.

\- Porque a culpa lhe corrói, assim como aconteceu e ainda acontece comigo. - sorri com amargura - Pode ir embora, não quero lhe ver, muito menos lhe ouvir…

\- Mas eu vou falar, nem que tenha que ficar aqui por dias seguidos até me escutar! - fala com irritação.

\- Duvido que Shion deixe sua “bonequinha” aqui, na casa de um “Zé Ruela” como eu por meia hora, que dirá por dias à fio.

\- Não diga isso Angello… - diz apenada.

\- Porque não? Vai dizer que sente por mim, que me tem consideração depois de tudo o que fez contra a Shina? Faz-me rir garota… - dá um sorriso anasalado.

\- Eu não nego o que fiz. Não o fiz diante de todos e nem farei diante de ti. Eu… só quero que me entenda… eu…

\- Diz! Você amava aquele moleque desgraçado e para tê-lo, teve que empurrar aquele saco de petulância pra cima da minha irmã? Tinha medo dela? De uma simples mortal, sendo você uma deusa? - fala rispidamente, porém, sem gritar, o que a deixou mais nervosa ainda.

\- Eu… - hesita um pouco em falar - Sim, eu tinha medo! - suspira aliviada - Tinha ciúmes, inveja… ela é bonita, sensual… livre… e eu tenho obrigações e deveres, não posso isso, não devo aquilo… eu sou uma deusa, mas às vezes me sinto uma escrava… escrava das convenções, das regras…

\- Sei que muitas leis foram abolidas, até a lei que a obrigava a ser casta. - a pressiona.

\- Mas a questão não é somente essa… - lágrimas caem de seus olhos - Meus cavaleiros me olham somente como uma divindade, os homens comuns só vêem minha conta bancária, somente me restaria os meus irmãos e parentes divinos, e sinceramente, preferiria morrer ao ser tocada por qualquer um deles… eu… só queria ser amada, queria que Seiya correspondesse ao que sinto, mas ele estava duvidoso, inconstante e…

Não terminou de falar pois foi pega de surpresa por um furioso beijo de Ângelo, que tomou a rósea boca pra si, invadindo-a com sua quente língua.

Ela, que estava assustada com os olhos arregalados, os fechou e sentiu todo o ardor daquele beijo possessivo e violento. Adorou aquela sensação. O jeito viril, e másculo dele, a deixou literalmente sem chão. Nunca havia sido beijada, e adorou aquele intenso e abrupto contato.

Ele sentiu aquele adocicado gosto e quase sucumbiu. Nunca havia beijado uma boca tão macia e virginal na vida.

Havia se apaixonado por Helena, quando ressuscitaram temporariamente em Asgard, e era tão pura quanto Saori, mas não teve a oportunidade de um contato físico com esse grau de intimidade, pois a perdeu antes que pudesse expressar seus sentimentos.

Estava gostando desse beijo, mas não poderia esmorecer. A afastou de si bruscamente, e falou cheio de rancor.

\- Agora sabe o que é ser beijada por um homem de verdade! Vai embora, pois não preciso de sua pena, ou de qualquer outra coisa que venha de ti! - dá as costas e anda a passos largos em direção ao seu quarto.

A jovem Kido põe as pontas de seus dedos nos lábios e chora abundantemente. Cai de joelhos no chão desolada, e fica ali, naquela profunda tristeza até não aguentar mais e cair no sono, estirada de qualquer jeito no chão do 4° Templo.

Quando o galo cantou, por volta das cinco da manhã, o rapaz saiu do quarto, e se entristeceu ao vê-la dormindo toda torta no chão. A pegou em seus braços e usou de sua telecinese para levá-la aos seus aposentos no Templo Principal.

A colocou na cama, cobriu seu corpo com um fino lençol de seda, e deu uma última olhada nela. Era linda e angelical, mas teria muito o que aprender… teria que saber que nada na vida era fácil, sobretudo, no campo do amor.

Tinha esperança que tudo um dia se ajeitasse, enquanto isso, voltaria para a sua casa, onde iria recomeçar a se embebedar de onde parou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanheceu, e logo cedo, na Casa de Virgem, Marin e June, que trouxe consigo o pequeno Miguel, estavam no meio da sala, esperando Shina se levantar.

Ao acordar, Shaka, que estava somente com uma sunga azul bem apertada, dá de cara com as duas amazonas em sua sala-de-estar. Ficou meio constrangido, assim como elas, mas o clima ficou menos pesado, quando o bebê esticou os bracinhos querendo ir para o colo do indiano. Ele ficou meio sem jeito, mas pegou o garotinho, que enredou suas mãozinhas no longo cabelo loiro do cavaleiro e começou a brincar com ele.

Ele sorri, e fica analisando o filho de Shura, e conclui que é uma cópia exata do pai, com exceção dos olhos azuis, que eram iguais aos de June, que junto com Marin, riam da falta de tato do indiano com crianças.

Ainda com Miguel nos braços, olhou para as duas garotas e perguntou curioso.

\- O que fazem tão cedo aqui?

\- Viemos falar com a Shina. - responde a ruiva - Ela já acordou?

\- Sim, ela está no banho… mas, precisava ser tão cedo?

\- Shina sempre acordou cedinho, e não vimos problema em lhe fazer uma visita. Aliás, as outras meninas já devem estar chegando! - diz a loira sorrindo divertida vendo os olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalarem ao escutá-la.

\- Outras… meninas…? - indaga incrédulo, enquanto o bebê dá um puxão bem forte em seus cabelos - Ai! Ele já é bem fortinho, não?

\- Sim! Até nisso puxou ao Shura! - pega seu filhinho no colo, deixando o indiano aliviado - Voltando ao assunto, Geist, Fler, Minu e Eire estão vindo pra cá.

\- Vai ser tipo uma reunião só para meninas, entendeu? - fala a pisciana rindo da expressão interrogativa dele.

\- E essa “reunião” tem que ser na minha casa?

\- Mas agora não é só a “sua casa”, é também a casa da nossa amiga, e aposto com você que ela ficará bem feliz em nos ver. - a loira pisca pra Marin, que sorri sacana.

\- E o que você aposta? - pergunta, mal sabendo o que lhe esperava.

\- Se ela não gostar da nossa visita, nós vamos embora e prometemos não voltarmos mais. Porém, se ganharmos, tomará conta do Miguel pelo tempo que durar a nossa reunião. O que me diz?

Shaka sorri triunfante. Depois de terem feito amor de um jeito tão intenso como nessa noite, com certeza a esverdeada iria dispensá-las sem pestanejar. E ainda ficaria com a vantagem de não ter mais a casa cheia de mulheres por tempo indeterminado.

Estendeu sua mão às duas amazonas e falou confiante.

\- Trato feito! Tenho certeza que ganharei!

\- Veremos… - responde a japonesa com um sorrisinho que deixou o homem um tanto duvidoso.

Dez minutos depois, a italiana sai do quarto com os cabelos ainda úmidos, um short curtinho de malha verde folha e uma regata lilás. Vem andando ainda sonolenta e olha as amigas sentadas no sofá da sala, e Shaka, que já tinha ido à um outro quarto e posto uma bermuda, estava vigiando o bebê de June que engatinhava tranquilo pela casa.

Quando viu as meninas, Shina foi até elas feliz da vida, as abraçando com carinho, totalmente eufórica. Shaka olhou aquilo e depois olhou o bebê. Teve o péssimo pressentimento de que perderia essa aposta.

Elas se afastam e a esverdeada fala empolgada.

\- Que bom ver vocês! As outras também vem?

\- Sim, claro que vem! - responde a Águia.

\- Elas estão um pouquinho atrasadas, mas devem estar a caminho! - fala a loira tranquila.

O rapaz levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas e olha intrigado para a etíope, que disfarça o sorriso juntamente com Marin.

\- Você sabia dessa “reunião” Shina?

\- Sim, mas esqueci de te avisar, tem algum problema?

Ele lança um olhar mortal para as outras duas, que riem sem cerimônia, deixando a Cobra sem entender nada.

O loiro então suspira resignado, pega o bebê, e vai até sua esposa e dá um longo selinho, para delírio de suas amigas que só faltam dar pulinhos de tanta alegria. Se afasta devagar, e fala calmamente.

\- Podem ir para o quarto e fiquem à vontade. Quando as outras meninas chegarem, peço para irem direto pra lá. Podem deixar que eu tomo conta desse rapazinho aqui. - vira-se e vai em direção a cozinha levando o pequenino, deixando as três boquiabertas.

\- O que foi que eu perdi? - pergunta a cobrinha, já desconfiada das outras duas.

\- Relaxa… lá dentro nós conversamos. - diz a ruiva que pega as outras pelo braço, as levando para o quarto da anfitriã.

Na cozinha, o Guardião de Virgem se pergunta o que deu na cabeça de sua serva para ter permitido aquelas duas embusteiras entrarem aquela hora da manhã em sua casa? E ainda por cima para lhe passarem a perna! Agora teria que cuidar de um bebê, e não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazê-lo.

Olhou para uma bolsa infantil que a loira deixou em cima da mesa, e procurou algo para dar de comer ao pequeno, já que este fazia biquinho, e na cabeça do rapaz, aquilo significava fome. Enquanto o bebê engatinhava, preparou uma farinha estranha com leite, do jeito que estava escrito na embalagem desta, viu se estava morno, colocando um pouco do líquido no dorso da mão (isso ele sabia fazer, já tinha visto na TV), pegou o menino, e ofereceu a mamadeira à ele, que tomou um pouco, mas recusou-se a continuar engolindo aquilo.

Shaka estranhou. Jurava que o neném estava faminto, mas viu que pelo jeito, se enganou. O garotinho começou a chorar, e ele se desesperou. Ficou de pé e o sacudia devagar na tentativa de niná-lo e nada. Já ia para o quarto chamar a Camaleoa, quando escuta uma sonora risada.

\- Nem todo choro de criança é fome, Buda! O problema desse mocinho deve ser outro. - se aproxima, olha a fralda do bebê, que está agarrado a Shaka e chorando muito - Viu? Eu te falei! Está encharcado de xixi, e isso está incomodando ele. Vou trocá-lo. Onde está a bolsa dele?

O indiano olha abismado para o rapaz, e aponta com a cabeça na direção do objeto. Olha o outro trocando Miguel com muita habilidade, e pergunta intrigado.

\- O que faz aqui, e como sabe cuidar tão bem de um bebê, Afrodite?

\- Uma pergunta de cada vez! - dá uma risada divertida - Respondendo a primeira, eu soube que vai ter uma reunião com algumas garotas na sua casa, e vim dá uma espiadinha. - pisca sacana - E respondendo a segunda, caso você esteja com um problema grave de memória, eu sou o padrinho dessa coisinha adorável, por isso sei cuidar muito bem dele! - termina de arrumar o pequeno, o entregando de volta ao virginiano - Bem, agora vou sentar aqui e esperar elas chegarem. - pega algumas uvas e come descaradamente.

Shaka ia reclamar da folga do pisciano, quando uma luz rapidamente invade o ambiente. Olham para a direção desta e veem Mu, acompanhado de Eire e Minu.

Os dois rapazes que estavam na cozinha olham bastante intrigados para o lemuriano, que sorri ante as caras que eles dois faziam. Mu olhou para as meninas, que o admiravam encantadas, e fala orgulhoso.

\- Espero que tenham gostado do passeio!

\- Claro que gostamos! - diz Eire empolgada - É tão rápido e prático, não é Minu?

\- Sim… magnífico… - fala meio aérea ainda - Muito obrigada Mu! - agradece com um singelo beijinho na bochecha do rapaz, gesto que é repetido pela loira, deixando o rapaz ruborizado.

Os outros dois cavaleiros reviram os olhos de tédio ao verem o ariano impávido como um pavão, e este fica envaidecido com tanta atenção por parte delas.

Elas olham pra Shaka, e Eire o cumprimenta acanhada.

\- Bom dia Shaka, bom dia Afrodite! Onde as meninas estão?

\- Estão no nosso quarto, que fica na última porta, no fim do corredor.

\- Obrigada! - respondem as duas ao mesmo tempo, sendo que Minu, se aproxima do loiro, e fala com um tom repreensivo.

\- Não gostei de ter mentido pra mim naquele dia! Inventou uma história da carochinha, para depois causar todo esse alvoroço! Poderia ter me dito que iriam ter um encontro. Não seria totalmente verdade, mas era o mais parecido com esta. - suspira sentida - Não sou burra, eu iria entender… agora se me dão licença… vamos Eire! - pega a amiga pela mão e vão se encontrar com as outras garotas.

Dite ri sem cerimônias e Mu disfarça a sua vontade de gargalhar vendo a cara emburrada do indiano, incomodado com o puxão de orelha dado pela japonesinha.

\- Adoro ela! Não ter medo de Shaka de Virgem é uma grande qualidade! Além do mais, é muito lindinha…

\- E desde quando você gosta de mulher? - pergunta Milo, que acabava de chegar com Fler e Geist, e ganhou uma boa cotovelada nas costelas dada pela loirinha por sua indiscrição - Ai, princesa! Isso dói, viu?

\- É pra você parar de perguntar o que não deve! - sorri sem graça e cumprimenta a todos - Bom dia! Dite, desculpa a falta de modos do Milo!

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Já estou acostumado com o estilo “ogro” do seu maridinho! - levanta-se e dá um beijo na testa dela e na de Geist, e pergunta amável - Está melhor, linda?

\- Sim - sorri, mas mentia. Ainda estava um pouco abalada pelo que Camus lhe fez no dia anterior. Mesmo assim, vai até seu pequeno afilhado, e lhe dá um terno beijo nas bochechas fofas. Vai até o lemuriano, que lhe dá um forte abraço, e fala aparentando normalidade - Estou bem. Bom dia Mu, Shaka… minha irmã está bem?

\- Sim, Geist. Perfeitamente bem! - sorri malicioso - Elas já estão no quarto, só faltavam vocês duas.

\- Podemos ir até lá? - indaga a asgardiana.

\- Sim. É a última porta no fim do corredor.

\- Com licença! - dizem as duas em uníssono.

Milo, senta numa das cadeira, e Mu faz o mesmo. Dite vai até o armário, e parece procurar algo. Acha quatro xícaras e quatro pires, e os arruma sobre a mesa. Traz a jarra da cafeteira, e enche todas as xícaras. Pega o açucareiro em um outro armário, e o põe no centro da mesa para que todos possam adoçar seus cafés.

Shaka o olha entediado. “Que cara folgado!” pensa ele, que não se contém e indaga inquisitivo.

\- Como sabe onde guardo as minhas coisas?

\- Elementar, meu caro Buda! Você é altamente previsível, guarda tudo onde fica mais fácil de pegar, por isso chutei esses armários de frente pra mesa. - põe açúcar em sua bebida e mexe delicadamente, enquanto o loiro bufou raivoso por ser chamado de previsível. Ele era prático, só isso! - E respondendo a sua pergunta nada discreta… - olha pra Milo com tranquilidade - Eu sempre gostei de mulher! Os outros é que gostam de inventar boatos! Você mesmo não sai da boca do povo, por conta dessa sua “briguinha” com o Iceberg.

\- Isso é verdade! - diz o grego sem graça - Me desculpe por isso…

\- Deixa pra lá! Mudando de assunto… você está bem guloso, Mu. Quer ficar com as duas professorinhas? - indaga um pouco enciumado.

O lemuriano quase se engasga com o café que tomava por causa da pergunta capciosa do sueco, que ri escancaradamente junto com os outros dois, enquanto o bebê olha assustado para eles por causa do barulho das risadas.

\- Mais que merda, Dite! Vocês vão fazer ele chorar! - o ariano fala irritado, apontando pro neném que fazia biquinho e fungava nervoso.

\- Dá ele aqui. - o escorpiano pega Miguel, se levanta e nina o menino com muito jeito, fazendo ele parar de chorar e começar a pegar no sono - Agora responde a pergunta Mu!

\- O Dite é muito exagerado! Eu não quero as duas… só quero a Eire…

\- Huuuummmm… então, porque está sempre com as duas? - pergunta o escorpiano.

\- Gosto da Minu também. Ela é divertida, agradável… uma boa amiga.

\- Não vi nada de divertido nela… - retruca o loiro.

\- Claro, Buda! A menina te arrasou, por isso não vê nada nela! Mas… eu adoro… - o pisciano fica pensativo - Gosto de garotas atrevidas… ainda mais com aquele jeitinho tímido… deve ser bem fogosa…

Shaka olha pra ele entre surpreso e admirado. Nunca deu créditos aos mexericos que circulavam pelo Santuário, mas sempre acreditou piamente que seu colega era gay. Nada contra se ele fosse homossexual, a questão não era essa. Isso era algo de foro íntimo, que somente dizia respeito à ele, mas, se enganou redondamente, como aconteceu com Shina. Fez um pré-julgamento sem o conhecer direito, baseado em sua aparência e em seu peculiar jeito de ser.

Ficou pensando que essa reunião das meninas não foi uma ideia de todo ruim. Estava com alguns de seus companheiros de armas, aos quais não tinha nenhuma intimidade, conversando e interagindo. Gostou dessa sensação de fraternidade, de conversar coisas triviais pra variar.

\- Já que gosta dela, porque não tenta conquistá-la? - indaga Milo, que coloca o pequenino, que já dormia, no bebê-conforto que estava na sala - Mu investe na loirinha e você na baixinha. Não é uma boa?

Tanto o peixinho, como o carneirinho ficam pensativos. Era um caso a se considerar.

O belo homem de longas madeixas azuis escuras senta-se novamente, e se dirige à Shaka, que estava divagando em seus pensamentos.

\- E você, como está sua nova vida de casado? Imagino que boa, porque, cá pra nós, Shina é um mulherão! - dá um sorriso malicioso, acompanhado de Mu e Dite, que dão vários tapinhas nas costas e na cabeça do loiro, que fica irado, mas no fundo, estava gostando de se sentir mais normal, como os demais.

Ele se recompõe da chuva de tapas que recebeu de seus colegas, suspira um pouco, e fala com um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Tenho que confessar que quando Atena me designou para essa “missão” eu não queria cumpri-la. Não só pelo compromisso em si, mas, também por ser com Shina. Eu fazia uma péssima ideia dela, e pensei em mil maneiras de me eximir dessa ordem descabida, porém, alguma coisa aconteceu… e eu não sei nem explicar o porquê… mas senti algo forte quando a vi de frente pra mim, quase nua… estava ali, parada, sem armadura, sem roupas de treino, sem a pose de durona e grosseira que sempre faz pra se impor… ela estava simples, natural, bela… e aconteceu o que vocês já devem imaginar…

\- Sabe qual é o nome disso, Buda? Química! Instantânea, forte, irresistível… se sentiu atraído por sua essência, sem máscaras, sem disfarces… - diz o pisciano serenamente.

\- Concordo contigo. Apesar de não ser o mais experiente dessa mesa, sei que algo assim é raro de acontecer, porém, quando ocorre, geralmente é intenso, e foi o que houve com vocês dois Shaka. Sabe, você tem sorte! Muitos vivem uma vida inteira sem ter experimentado nada parecido com isso. - fala o lemuriano com seriedade.

\- O carneirinho tem razão! Aproveite essa oportunidade torta que a vida te deu e se jogue de cabeça nesse relacionamento. Faça o que tem vontade, não planeje muito… sinta, viva. Mostre a ela o que de melhor tem pra oferecer e deixe que ela faça o mesmo por você. - concorda o grego com convicção - Verá que se sentirá leve, pleno, livre…

\- Foi o que sentiu quando se apaixonou por Fler? - indaga o loiro com genuína curiosidade.

\- Sim Shaka! Foi algo que, como você mesmo disse à pouco, não tem explicação. No nosso caso, eu me apaixonei no instante em que a vi. Depois fomos nos conhecendo, nos envolvendo… esqueci das noitadas, não via mais graça em sair com mulheres as quais nunca mais iria ver na vida… eu só… queria estar com ela, fazê-la sorrir…

\- Nossa, Milo! Que bonito isso! Jamais pensei que um dia fosse se render ao amor desse jeito… só é uma pena que o Camus não tenha entendido a nobreza de seus sentimentos. - o sueco seca o cantinho do olho direito, emocionado com as palavras de seu amigo. Se vira pra Mu e questiona o ariano - O que sente por Eire se parece com o que Milo disse, ou só quer se divertir como faz com as servas do Templo Principal?

\- Caramba, Dite! Como sabe disso? - solta um bufido contrariado e responde a indiscreta pergunta - Eu gosto dela! Não sei medir o quanto, mas, o que sei é que não quero somente sexo. Quero algo mais sólido, duradouro…

\- Isso é um bom sinal, Mu! - sorri maroto - Agora quero ver como vai chegar nela com toda essa sua “timidez”? - faz aspas com os dedos, ironizando o lemuriano.

\- Eu sou tímido sim, porque pela Eire eu tenho sentimentos, e com as servas é algo físico, mecânico… frio.

\- Te entendo, Mu… até alguns dias atrás eu vivia desse jeito também: muitas mulheres, sexo frio, impessoal, sem emoções envolvidas… feito somente para satisfazer a carne, e não o coração…

Os outros três olham para o virginiano surpreendidos. Sabiam que há algum tempo ele tinha um vida noturna e sexual ativa, mas não esperavam que ele fosse se abrir desse jeito sobre um assunto tão pessoal. Shina estava fazendo milagres, e gostaram de ver esse novo Shaka sendo tão humilde, tão humano ao expressar o que lhe angustiava e incomodava.

\- Nunca pensei que ia viver pra ver você caidinho desse jeito por alguém, Buda! É mesmo surpreendente! - fala o dono da 8° Casa, que vê o bebê se mexendo e aponta sem demora para o tibetano - Sua vez carneiro!

\- Que coisa! Só porque sou mestre do Kiki vocês acham que eu sei cuidar de bebês!? - pega a criança no colo e olha a fralda. Vendo que estava seca, conclui que era fome - Acho que está faminto.

\- Tem uma mamadeira que fiz na geladeira. É só esquentar no microondas. - o loiro olha o amigo todo atrapalhado com o pequeno e sorri amplamente. Ficou imaginando que se algum dia teria seus próprios filhos com Shina? Será que seriam tão bonitos como Miguel?

Distraído, foi interrompido por Dite, que experimentava a mamadeira para ajudar o amigo de cabelos lilases a alimentar o bebê, enquanto Milo comia tranquilamente uma maçã, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

\- Porque Shura não está aqui? Afinal, aquele cabrón é o pai dessa fofura! - fala o peixinho.

\- Agora é o turno dele e do gato pulguento fazerem a ronda. - responde o grego normalmente.

\- Será que elas vão demorar muito com essa conversa de meninas? - pergunta Mu.

Shaka, ainda distante e alegremente pensativo, responde aéreo.

\- Não faço ideia…

No quarto, as garotas conversavam bastante animadas, ao som de The single, do Ace of Base, que era uma das músicas preferidas da cobrinha. Tinha feito uma playlist com as músicas que ela e as amigas mais gostavam para deixar o ambiente mais descontraído.

Na suíte havia uma pequena mesa redonda, que era usada por seu marido para tomar o chá da tarde, onde ela arrumou todas as guloseimas e sucos que Fler e Minu trouxeram em duas cestas de piquenique. Trouxeram também copos descartáveis e guardanapos para não precisarem ir à cozinha buscar nada, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade dos rapazes que lá estavam.

Estando tudo ajeitado, começaram a se servir e encherem a anfitriã de perguntas, deixando-a tonta de tantas que foram feitas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Calma, meninas! Uma pergunta de cada vez!

\- Eu primeiro! - June levanta a mão, ansiosa para fazer sua indiscreta pergunta - Shaka te tirou os cinco sentidos ou foi tudo assim… meia boca?

\- June!!!!! - gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo, tacando algumas pequenas almofadas na loira.

\- Isso é pergunta que se faça? - diz a Águia fingindo indignação - Mas… já que perguntou… responde Shininha!???

A esverdeada pensa um pouco, fecha os olhos e sorri. Um sorriso sincero, aberto, e que todas ali já sabiam qual era a resposta só em vê-la.

\- Sim, June… ele tirou os meus sentidos, meu chão, meu ar… eu literalmente vi estrelas!

Minu, Geist e Eire suspiram como adolescentes românticas, enquanto as outras três dão risadinhas maliciosas e assobios estéricos.

\- Para, gente! Assim eu fico sem graça! - taca uma almofada na Camaleoa, que joga outra de volta - Quem é a próxima?

\- Eu! - Minu levanta a mão - Doeu muito?

\- Um pouco, mas depois passou, e foi maravilhoso! - suspira contente.

\- Nhaiiiii! Que lindo! - Eire segura a mão da italiana e indaga tímida - Ele foi gentil ou foi mais selvagem?

\- Foi um pouco dos dois! Soube usar essas duas facetas muito bem e nos momentos exatos!

\- E desse dia pra cá, rolou muitas vezes? - Geist questiona a mais velha, que a olha surpreendida.

\- Geist! Até você? Tá pior que loira tarada da June! - responde rindo muito, tomando várias almofadas pela cara - Para! Para! Tá bom, eu respondo! - respira fundo, se recuperando do “ataque” das amigas, e fala ruborizada - Rolou sim… muitas e muitas vezes…

\- Poxa! Só dois dias e já estão assim, nesse fogo? - interroga a morena de longos cabelos à irmã.

\- Claro, Geist! Todos os recém-casados são assim, não é Fler? - a ruiva sorri maliciosamente para a loirinha, que até o momento somente ria da cara-de-pau das amigas.

A asgardiana fica acanhada mas responde sem rodeios.

\- Sim, é verdade! Mas, já tem seis meses que Milo e eu nos casamos, não somos mais recém-casados.

\- Porque não? Aiolia e eu estamos casados há três anos e parece que foi ontem. - rebate a pisciana.

\- Também sinto o mesmo… - diz June suspirando com alegria.

\- Agora é a minha vez de perguntar. - fala a nórdica olhando fixamente pra Shina - Com tudo isso que aconteceu, você se sente realmente feliz? E seu amor por Seiya, morreu?

Todas olham para Fler e depois para Shina. A asgardiana só tinha mesmo a carinha de ingênua, porém, de boba não tinha nada! Fez uma pergunta inteligente, e que em outros tempos, teria feito a Cobra voar em seu pescoço pra arrancar-lhe a garganta, mas, a esverdeada a olhou com um olhar melancólico e respondeu calmamente.

\- Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, eu… não sinto mais nada pelo Seiya a não ser amizade. Não poderia amá-lo e acho que na verdade nunca o amei de fato. Estava condicionada a isso pela imposição da maldita lei da máscara, e me resignei durante anos à esse “amor”, sendo infeliz e o fazendo igualmente infeliz junto comigo. - suspira fundo um pouco tristonha - Quando ele me beijou, à dois dias atrás, não senti nada do que eu esperava de algo tão almejado. E no mesmo dia, quando Shaka me beijou do nada, sem eu nunca ter esperado por isso, senti meu coração disparado, meu corpo em chamas… não queria que parasse, por mais estranho que aquilo fosse. Eu… senti tesão, desejo… tudo que faltou no beijo que Seiya me deu. Por isso te digo, Fler: estou feliz! Se serei feliz pra sempre? Não sei responder, mas, enquanto puder, aproveitarei ao máximo essa inusitada chance que o destino me deu.

Todas a olham admiradas. Shina amadureceu muito, cresceu com os erros, e estava aprendendo a discernir melhor seus anseios e sentimentos.

Marin pega em sua mão e fala comovida.

\- Que bom que está enxergando tudo com mais clareza agora! Às vezes precisamos somente de um bom tranco para vermos tudo de uma nova perspectiva… a única coisa que me deixou triste nisso tudo, é que Seiya foi embora, sem previsão de voltar… sabe o quanto eu o amo… é como um irmão pra mim e vou sentir muito a sua falta.

\- Eu sei, Marin… ele ficou magoado, ferido. Foi uma decepção muito grande saber que Saori foi quem causou tudo isso. - fala a esverdeada apenada.

\- Mas, uma qualidade que ele tem é a perseverança! Tenho certeza que ele sairá bem dessa! O conheço desde criança, e sei o quanto ele é obstinado… ele vai superar tudo isso, tenho certeza! - diz Minu esperançosa.

\- Também acho… e agora, que tal mudarmos de assunto, e dançarmos um pouquinho? - a anfitriã vai até o som para escolher algumas músicas mais dançantes.

\- Vamos aproveitar que consegui enganar o maridinho dela, e deixei o Miguelzinho para ele tomar conta! - ri a Camaleoa junto com a ruiva, cúmplice em sua travessura.

\- Mas o Mu, Dite e o Milo estão com ele. Acho que eles podem se revezar em cuidar do Miguel, enquanto nos divertimos mais um pouco, não acham? - Geist indaga empolgada.

\- Sim!!!!! - gritam todas em uníssono, dançando felizes ao som de Chantaje.

Na parte da tarde, quando todos já tinham ido para as suas casas, o casal de Virgem, estava tranquilo, relaxando na grande banheira de hidromassagem que tinha no banheiro da suíte principal, trocando alguns beijos e ternas carícias, os dois desfrutam da paz daquele momento a sós, pois no dia seguinte, cada qual estaria em sua respectiva ronda, e só se veriam a parte da noite.

Se olhavam com carinho, sentindo uma grande felicidade, a qual era estranha para ambos, já que, por um longo tempo de suas vidas, passaram fechados em si mesmos, em seus próprios mundos, em suas particulares tristezas.

Agora, estavam descobrindo juntos as alegrias de dividir, de compartilhar… e chegaram a conclusão de que, era essa maravilhosa sensação que queriam para si, e fariam de tudo para que continuasse desse jeito, indefinidamente...

Continua…


	7. Em sintonia

Quinze dias se passaram, e o casal dono da Casa de Virgem estava em plena harmonia, pois a cada dia que passava, sentiam-se cada vez mais apegados, mais unidos. Uma cumplicidade gostosa, que os faziam felizes, que lhes davam uma prazerosa sensação de paz.

Nesse meio tempo, não houve nenhum tipo de castigo ou represália por parte de Saori contra Shina, o que deixava o virginiano aliviado, pois temia o tipo de punição que sua esposa receberia, e no pior dos casos, teria que intervir a seu favor, e o faria sem sombra de dúvidas.

Na primeira semana morando juntos, a esverdeada terminou de trazer seus pertences para a sua nova moradia, e o problema da comida foi devidamente resolvido, pois o indiano deu ordem para que fossem feitas comidas para ambos os gostos, ficando os dois satisfeitos com essa prática solução.

Mas... nem tudo são flores, e algumas vezes discutiam por algumas questões bobas, como a insistência dela em fazer as tarefas domésticas. Para ele, isso era trabalho para as servas, e não serviço da esposa de um Dourado. Porém, de cabeça fria, ele logo refletia, e se dava conta de que ela desde cedo teve que aprender a se virar, pois como amazona, não tinha servas para lhe ajudarem a cuidar de sua casinha, e teve que aprender tudo sozinha. Era normal pra ela esse tipo de afazer, e ele teria que ser mais compreensivo quanto a isso.

Outro ponto que sempre gerava atrito, era a mania dele em querer silêncio absoluto para sua meditação junto às Árvores Gêmeas e o fato de Shina não ter acesso à esse recanto. O rapaz queria que ela entendesse que aquele era seu lugar sagrado, para treinar seu cosmo e entrar em sintonia com o seu lado espiritual, coisa que nos últimos anos, tinha deixado um pouco de lado. E o fato dela, com sua irmã e suas amigas estarem sempre falando e rindo alto na sala de estar de sua casa, o irritava demais.

Na manhã desse dia, tinham discutido por ele não ter deixado ela meditar junto de si na sala das Árvores Gêmeas. Ela ficou enraivecida e foi fazer sua ronda com Marin brigada com o loiro. Quando ele saiu para cumprir seu turno, junto com Aiolos, ela ainda não havia chegado, fato que o deixou cabisbaixo, pois queria conversar e lhe explicar seu ponto de vista, visto que pela manhã, ela não lhe deu chance de falar, saindo irritada e sem olhar pra trás.

Chegou cansado ao anoitecer. A casa estava escura e um tanto silenciosa. Já tinha retirado sua armadura, e deixado ao lado do grande trono em forma de flor de lótus, que fica na entrada principal do Templo, e ia pelo corredor ainda em silêncio. A medida que avançava em direção ao quarto, escutava uma música tocando, e uma melodiosa voz que a acompanhava. Abriu devagar a porta do quarto, e viu sua esposa com o notebook aberto, a canção tocando numa altura moderada, e ela cantando a mesma com muita desenvoltura. Ficou parado na porta, a admirando, como da vez que ela cantava em italiano.

Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other

But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is nobody to lean on…

\- Ah, droga! Errei! Não é nobody, é somebody… tenho que prestar mais atenção… - fala pra si mesma, enquanto anotava algo em um caderninho.

O homem se aproxima, e ela, muito concentrada no que fazia, não percebe. Ele passa por trás dela, e fala sensualmente no seu ouvido.

\- Não se zangue! Está indo muito bem, e sua voz é linda!

Ela se vira e o olha sem expressão alguma. Ele fica frustrado, pois pensava que ela seria mais receptiva, porém, logo fica contente ao vê-la sorrindo sinceramente para ele.

\- Fico feliz por me animar, mas aprender inglês não é tão fácil… ainda mais com tanto trabalho aqui no Santuário. - pega de leve na máscula mão dele - E… obrigada pelo elogio…

\- Não tem que agradecer! Você canta muito bem, e é esforçada! Vejo você nesse notebook quase todo dia estudando.

\- Sim, é verdade… desde o fim da batalha contra Hades, eu resolvi estudar. Não sabia o que Saori iria fazer, se iria continuar com esse lugar, ou voltar para o Japão e dispensar-nos a todos, então resolvi concluir meus estudos. Fiquei meses com essa ideia em mente, mas sem colocá-la em prática, porém quando ficou certo que ela reformaria o Santuário, que construiria uma escola, e traria professoras para começarem a dar as aulas, eu me inscrevi no curso supletivo. Tanto a Minu, quanto a Eire me incentivaram muito. Me diziam que eu era inteligente e capaz, e foi esse cuidado delas para comigo, que me deu forças para concluir o curso e me formar. - o olha e sorri docemente - Eu sempre quis aprender inglês, e elas me indicaram este curso online, que não é muito barato, mas pago em prestações bem suaves. Quem sabe quando terminá-lo, me animo em fazer um curso superior à distância…

\- Quero que saiba que tem meu total apoio! Eu mesmo sempre pensei no assunto, mas nunca o pus como prioridade. - acaricia seu rosto, e ela fecha os olhos apreciando o calor que vem dele, e que ela tanto gostava - Eu... queria dizer que… hoje pela manhã, eu fui muito intransigente. Não deixei que me acompanhasse à sala das Árvores Gêmeas, mas não expliquei as minhas razões. Me desculpe por isso…

\- Não tem que se desculpar… eu não te deixei falar… e saí possessa, sem lhe dar atenção… eu também errei. Me desculpe!

Ele a beija com devoção. Não conseguia definir em palavras o que sentia ao lado dela, porém, dia após dia se tornava mais forte e verdadeiro.

Se afastou devagar, sentou-se na cama, e a pôs em seu colo. Acarinha suas pernas, subindo aos braços, e depois ao pescoço, a deixando arrepiada. Ela o olha fixamente, sem desviar seus olhos dos orbes azuis dele, e ele, por sua vez, fala num tom de voz muito tranquilo.

\- Quando discordarmos de alguma coisa, vamos parar para conversar, e esgotarmos todos os argumentos de minha parte e da sua, até chegarmos à um consenso bom para ambos. Tudo bem? - dá uma piscadinha irresistível, que faz a menina se derreter.

\- Sim… tudo bem! Eu não resisto ao seu jeitinho calmo de solucionar os problemas. Tenho muito o que aprender com você. - fala manhosa.

\- Também tenho muito o que aprender contigo. É mais uma questão de diálogo e entendimento, e com o tempo, iremos nos ajustar. Concorda?

\- Sim, querido. - passa as pontas dos dedos pela testa dele, e os detêm no bindi que ele usava - Acho isso um charme à mais em você… fica extremamente lindo… muito atraente…

\- Não me tente… sabe que não resisto a esses olhos verdes tão enigmáticos… - sela seus lábios aos dela com muita ternura, depois os dois se levantam - Vou tomar um banho, deixarei você voltar a estudar tranquila.

\- Tudo bem... depois irei pôr a mesa do jantar. Fiz uma massa ao molho branco com queijo pra você e com camarões pra mim. Espero que goste…

\- Claro que irei gostar! - dá um beijo na curva do alvo pescoço, fazendo a italiana tremer com o contato - Já vou pro banho. Não demoro.

\- Vou terminar a lição e já vou pôr a mesa! - diz a garota, que volta a escutar e cantar a música, retomando sua lição de inglês.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 10° Casa, June chega cansada, realmente estressada de sua ronda. Não que tivesse muito trabalho em vigiar Rodório, e até o momento, nada de anormal aconteceu, mas, as rondas tinham turnos muito longos, e por isso se tornaram cansativas e entediantes. As quatro amazonas se reuniram entre si, e decidiram pedir ajuda a alguns prateados, como Asterion e Albiore, seu querido mestre, que eram mais maleáveis, para as ajudarem na patrulha do povoado. Hoje, tinha sido rendida pelos dois colegas, e tanto ela, quanto Geist puderam descansar um pouco.

Sentia muita falta de cuidar de seu bebê. Apesar de saber que estava em ótimas mãos com a D. Soraia, pra ela não era a mesma coisa. Queria estar mais com o seu filhinho, e por isso, pensava seriamente em abrir mão de sua armadura e do posto de amazona.

Debaixo de uma refrescante ducha, refletia os prós e contras de uma decisão tão radical, e deixava as águas mornas levarem seus pensamentos longe…

Saiu do banho, secou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, indo para o quarto amamentar seu filho. Chegando lá, dispensou a serva, e pediu para dispensar também a outra auxiliar que Saori enviou para ajudar nas tarefas domésticas.

Sentou-se na poltrona, e pôs Miguel para mamar. Não se passou nem um minuto, e o pequeno começou a chorar muito alto. A loira ficou sem entender, e trocou o bebê de seio, mas não adiantou: ele chorava ainda mais.

Ela, nervosa, resolveu olhar um dos seios e o apertou de leve, constatando que não tinha leite. Fez o mesmo processo no outro seio, e viu que também estava seco. Ficou angustiada, e foi para a cozinha, com o neném aos berros, fazer um mingau para dar à ele. Pôs as mãos na cabeça, e se amaldiçoou por ter dispensado D. Soraia tão cedo.

Colocou ele no cadeirão, enquanto tentava preparar o mingau. Porém, tudo estava ficando um verdadeira droga, pois o nervosismo dela, somado ao choro estridente da criança, a estava fazendo errar o que sabia fazer tão bem.

Já estava ao ponto de cair prantos junto com seu filhinho, quando Shura chegou.

A viu chorando baixo e o pequenino se esgoelando, e agiu friamente. Pegou o bebê e deu pra June niná-lo, e ele foi fazer o mingau. Quando pronto, o esfriou e deu para o filho, que comeu tudo e repetiu mais meio pratinho. O espanhol o pôs pra arrotar, o ninou e quando este dormiu, o colocou no berço.

Se dirigiu ao seu quarto, para tirar sua armadura e tomar um banho. Quando terminou, voltou ao quarto do bebê e foi falar com sua esposa, que ainda chorava aflita.

\- O que houve? Porque está nesse estado?

\- Meu leite secou. Eu fiquei nervosa, sem saber o que fazer… eu... estou muito estressada! São quinze dias direto trabalhando sem folga, e… não quero que pareça que estou me queixando, mas… acho que entregarei minha armadura, e me dedicarei somente ao Miguel e à você...

\- Não fale assim! Só está cansada! Pedirei a Shion alguns dias pra você quando esse alerta for suspenso. E quanto ao leite, não se angustie… Miguel vai fazer oito meses, ele já toma mingau, come papinhas, frutas… sei que o leite é importante, mas… não se martirize… é uma ótima mãe e uma esposa dedicada, não se culpe!

\- Eu… - começa a chorar copiosamente - Estou estafada, gorda, totalmente fora de forma… não sirvo mais pra defender Atena! Eu não quero mais…

O moreno a abraça com força e acaricia seus dourados cabelos. Levanta o choroso rosto dela para que o olhe, e fala com muita paciência.

\- Shiiii… shiiii… não chore, amor! Seu corpo mudou, e é absolutamente normal! Depois de uma gravidez é assim mesmo… com o tempo, e retomando a rotina dos treinamentos, você vai voltar ao seu manequim de antes. E mesmo que não seja assim, eu te amo! Magrinha, gordinha… não importa… eu te adoro, e vou te adorar sempre!

\- Shura… você não existe! Me ama, mesmo assim… cheinha? - pergunta ainda sem acreditar.

\- É claro, guapa! Te amo! - deu um beijo fervoroso, cheio de paixão em sua amada, que não opôs resistência ao intempestuoso gesto de seu marido.

Seus lábios macios e quentes o deixava enlouquecido, e ela sentia o mesmo, ainda mais com as grandes mãos de seu homem lhe apertando a cintura, a colando em seu definido corpo, sentindo em sua masculinidade rígida o quanto ele a queria.

Isso a fez se sentir muito melhor, pois nos últimos dias, estava muito insegura quanto a sua aparência. Se achava acima do peso, e sofria em silêncio, com medo de que a achassem paranóica. Escutar do homem de sua vida, que ele a amava de qualquer maneira, tirou um grande peso de seus ombros.

Ficaram por um longo tempo se beijando dessa maneira intensa, até que se afastaram devagar, e Shura a olhou com ganas, desejo de possuí-la, o que a arrepiou por inteiro, e fez brotar em seus lábios um largo sorriso.

Ele a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto do casal, onde rapidamente se livrou do vestido que ela usava, e logo depois da minúscula calcinha vermelha, que contrastava tão bem com a sua alva pele. Abocanhou faminto um dos fartos seios dela e o chupou com força, desejoso. Serpenteava sua inquieta língua e o mordiscava, enquanto massageava o seio livre, apertando de leve o bico durinho, a fazendo gemer baixo, quando a sua vontade era de gritar desesperadamente.

O espanhol passa para o outro seio, se deliciando naquelas mamas perfeitas que lhe faziam tanta falta.

\- Que saudades senti dos seus seios…

\- Ahhhhhhh… - geme a loira depois de tanto tempo sem sentir as carícias de seu homem em seus seios - Eu vou…

\- Goza, mi amor… porque eu vou te chupar toda… - fala extremamente sedutor, fazendo ela chegar ao ápice rapidamente.

Ele a põe sentada na beirada da cama, se ajoelha diante dela, e abre bastante suas torneadas pernas. Vê o quanto ela está molhada, e sua quente língua começa a explorar toda a doce intimidade, percorrendo cada canto de sua rosada vagina, fazendo a Camaleoa fincar suas unhas em seus fortes braços, já que não poderia gritar, para não acordar o bebê. O capricorniano desliza sua língua vigorosamente pela encharcada entrada, em movimentos sinuosos e excitantes, como um animal que com lambidas marca a fêmea como sua, e fica contente ao sentir o corpo feminino se contorcer, e um delicioso fluído verter em sua boca. Vê a face atordoada de sua mulher e fica satisfeito, com o ego inflado, pois a fez sentir-se plena.

A levanta da cama, encostando-a na parede, onde levanta uma de suas pernas, a estocando de uma só vez, com seu potente e grandioso membro.

Ela abafa um grito, apertando suas mandíbulas, e grunhe baixinho, respirando rápido, quase hiperventilando. Adorava ser possuída desse jeito selvagem, ser perfeitamente preenchida por seu amado espanhol, que a fazia delirar, com suas estocadas firmes, sua pegada viril.

E assim seguia aquele libidinoso ato, com investidas profundas da parte dele, as longas pernas enroladas na cintura masculina, ditando o ritmo daquela atrevida dança, e os dois se controlando para não gritarem como dois loucos alucinados de tanto prazer. O atrito do seu mastro adentrando aquele corpo o deixava fora de si. Era maravilhoso sentir-se apertado, contraído pela estupidamente quente vagina dela. Era algo único, indescritível.

Ela sente espasmos tomarem conta de si, e crava suas unhas nas costas de seu macho, que intensifica ainda mais as estocadas. Ela teve um orgasmo visceral, esplêndido.

Se beijam com volúpia, sedentos de desfrutar mais do corpo um do outro. De se amarem outra vez.

Ele a leva para o tapete, onde ela fica de quatro, pois já sabia os gostos do seu fogoso espanhol. Ele olha extasiado para aquela visão tão instigante de sua musa inspiradora tão aberta para recebê-lo dentro dela. E é o que ele faz sem demora: estoca seu falo na mais que úmida vagina da loira, que novamente se segura para não gritar ao senti-lo tocar as profundezas de seu interior. Ele grunhe, quase urrando ao adentrar-se nela outra vez. Ela era fervente, molhada… como adorava estocá-la com força, arrancar-lhe gemidos sexys, deixá-la arfante, exausta. Vagando em pensamentos, ele a investia com ímpeto, segurando o quadril da ariana com uma das mãos, e com a outra, puxava seus loiros cabelos sem dó, da mesma maneira a penetrava: sem piedade, com estocadas curtas, secas. Via seu imponente mastro entrando e saindo majestoso da úmida fenda e quase enlouquecia, tamanho tesão que esse ato lhe proporcionava. Ela adorava, gemia, pedia por mais.

\- Ahhhhhhhh… vai mais fundo em mim, hombre!

\- Não vou resistir, cariño… - diz ofegante.

\- Não resista! Ahhhhhhhhhh! - grita alucinada, arqueando seu belo corpo para trás, chegando ao ponto máximo do êxtase.

Ele sente seu pênis latejar, doer ao ser succionado com tamanha pressão, não conseguindo se conter, se derramando dentro de sua amada mulher.

Ele se abraça a ela e ficam assim por um bom tempo, esperando suas respirações normalizarem. Ele sai de dentro dela, e a vira para si, e se beijam apaixonadamente e se olham com devoção. Se amavam e eram felizes. E fazer amor só confirmava tudo isso que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele olha para ela com atenção. O corpo dela não tinha nada de errado, estava até mais bonito do que antes, mais curvilíneo, mais tentador. Não sabia o porquê de tanta insegurança.

A trouxe para a cama, sentou-se com ela ao seu lado, recostada em seu peitoral.Acaricia suas sedosas madeixas, e fala amavelmente.

\- Você é linda, June! Não fique insegura quanto ao seu corpo, ou quanto a qualquer outra coisa. Sou seu marido, quero que confie em mim para me contar tudo o que te aflige, está certo?

\- Sim… me perdoe! Acho que todo o estresse do trabalho, junto essa minha cisma, acabaram fazendo o meu leite secar… eu sinto muito…

\- Não sinta… estou aqui pra te ajudar, te ouvir, ok?

\- Sim! Te amo, guapo!

\- Também te amo, nena… - iam voltar a se beijar, quando escutam o barreiro do pequeno Miguel.

\- É… acho que vamos ter que deixar pra depois. - o moreno sorriu conformado.

\- Mais tarde continuamos… - pisca a loira com malícia, e o espanhol retribui com um molhado beijo.

\- Vamos ver nosso hijito? - levanta-se junto com ela, e ambos vestem seus respectivos robes, indo cuidar de seu precioso tesouro, fruto do amor que ambos conquistaram com o tempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do jantar, Shina serve ao indiano um saboroso pavê de morangos, que Marin tinha lhe ensinado a fazer, e que era um dos preferidos de seu leãozinho. A esverdeada adorou aquela maravilhosa sobremesa, e fez com carinho para seu marido, apesar do desentendimento daquela manhã. Queria se redimir por ter sido grosseira, e nada melhor do que doce para um pedido informal de desculpas.

O loiro prova a iguaria, porém nada diz. Ela fica intrigada, pois acha que o rapaz talvez não tenha gostado, porém, depois de comer essa porção, ainda comeu mais duas vezes, e depois, agora satisfeito, falou sorrindo à sua esposa.

\- Saboroso! Está de parabéns, querida! - dá um rápido selinho nela, que respira aliviada por ele ter apreciado a sobremesa.

\- Fiquei preocupada… achei que não tinha gostado.

\- Claro que gostei! Adoro doces! - fala empolgado, e Shina sorri amplamente. Nunca imaginou em sua vida, ouvir Shaka de Virgem falando de seus gostos pessoais para outra pessoa. E era ela, quem agora estava desmistificando esse homem tão misterioso e complexo. Sentia-se feliz e honrada por isso.

\- Fico feliz por isso! Depois pode me dizer quais os doces que mais gosta, que eu farei com prazer. - diz amável.

Ele ia retrucar, dizer que essa era uma tarefa para as servas, mas ao ver os verdes olhos brilhando com uma genuína vontade de agradar, desistiu de sua crítica, a qual só iria fazer com que discutissem outra vez.

\- Sim, linda. Como quiser… eu quero que venha comigo a um lugar, mas preciso que feche os olhos, tudo bem? - levanta-se e estende sua mão à ela, que o olha meio desconfiada, mas, dá sua mão à ele, fecha seus olhos, e se deixa guiar por seu intrigante marido.

Caminham por pouquíssimo tempo, por isso a jovem conclui, que não saíram de casa. Sente uma estranha paz em sua alma, e um agradável odor floral toma conta de suas narinas. Uma suave brisa toca seu rosto, e ela aperta com carinho a mão do indiano, que, com a mão livre acaricia seus cabelos verdes, e fala num sussurro.

\- Abra os olhos!

Ela abre devagar seus verdes orbes, para depois os arregalar com a surpresa que sua visão lhe proporciona: estava no jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas.

Olhou para o rapaz, e devagar se aproximou, dando um doce selinho em seus lábios. Apesar de toda a emoção que sentia, sabia que não poderia expressar-se com euforia, como estava acostumada. Esse era um lugar sagrado, e teria que ser comedida em seus gestos, e deixaria para ser mais efusiva em seus agradecimentos fora dali.

\- Eu… estou surpresa! Você não queria me trazer aqui, porque mudou de ideia? - pergunta curiosa.

\- Porque agora é minha esposa! Não posso te manter à parte da minha rotina e de meus lugares sagrados. Numa vida à dois, temos que aprender a dividir, a ceder… eu fui mesquinho, e não compreendi o seu desejo de conhecer esse lugar… me perdoe! - fala segurando carinhosamente as finas mãos da garota, que emocionada, o abraça com força, e fala baixinho.

\- Eu é quem peço perdão! Sou grosseira e ignorante… não sei escutar, não sei conversar… eu só sei brigar e fazer birra… deveria ter argumentado mais, deveria…

\- Shiii… shiii… não se culpe sozinha. Erramos os dois! Vamos ter tempo para nos ajustarmos. Como disse antes, é somente uma questão de diálogo… só isso! - a pega pela mão e senta-se com ela em meio às árvores em posição de meditação - Vou te ensinar a meditar. Se sentirá muito melhor, ok?

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, e presta atenção nas instruções dele, seguindo todo o passo a passo com esmero, esvaziando totalmente sua mente, o que a fez relaxar profundamente em poucos minutos, pois não estava acostumada a fazer algo tão espiritual e intenso.

Shaka percebe que ela caiu num profundo sono e sorriu pra si mesmo. Deveria ter imaginado que isso aconteceria, pela falta de prática dela. Com o tempo, se acostumaria, e seria muito bom tanto para o seu treinamento como amazona, quanto para o seu dia a dia, a tornando uma pessoa mais tranquila e com menos rompantes agressividade.

Pegou-a no colo, a levando para o quarto. A pôs na cama, tirou seus chinelos, e a deixou com o vestido que estava. Era de um tecido molinho e macio, não viu problema em deixá-la dormir com ele. Ficou admirando a bela mulher dormindo serena. Era linda, singela, quase angelical… não se cansava de ficar ali, velando seu sono.

O virginiano tirou suas roupas, ficando só com uma apertada boxer verde escura. Deitou-se ao seu lado, cobriu-se junto com ela, enquanto rodeava seus braços na delgada cintura dela, como um meio abraço, a trazendo para mais perto de si. Beijou seu rosto, seus cabelos, e finalmente seus lábios, onde demorou um tempo sentindo o calor gostoso que vinha deles. “Será que estou amando?” se perguntou enquanto fechava seus olhos, pesados de sono, e se entregava sem resistência nos braços de Morpheu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De madrugada, Angello estava mais uma vez bêbado, jogado de roupa e tudo em cima da sua cama. Essas bebedeiras já tinham virado uma rotina, pois não podia sair pra se embriagar, por causa do alerta que ainda estava em vigor, então, nesses quinze dias que passaram, entornava todas em seu Templo mesmo.

E todas as madrugadas, Saori ia escondida cuidar do canceriano, pois no fundo, sabia que a culpa de sua recaída era dela, muito pela decepção que ele sofreu ao descobrir que sua deusa foi capaz de uma baixeza tão grande, e também por não aceitar de jeito nenhum o fato de Shina estar casada com um sujeito que se achava melhor que os demais.

Quando a jovem chegou, o viu tombado de bruços na cama, roncando horrores, com uma garrafa de vodka, que tinha quase que entornado toda na cama.

Tirou a garrafa com cuidado das mãos dele e foi virando o másculo corpo, rezando baixo pra ele não acordar e se zangar com ela.

Nos últimos dias ela teve sorte, pois o rapaz não acordou nenhuma vez sequer, e pôde cuidar dele com tranquilidade, sem brigas desnecessárias.

Porém dessa vez, a sorte não lhe sorriu, pois quando estava quase terminando de virá-lo, ele a segurou firmemente por seus finos pulsos, quase a machucando, sentou-se na cama, ficando com o seu rosto próximo ao dela, grunhindo raivoso.

\- Você não desiste… já lhe disse que não vai acabar com a culpa que carrega vindo aqui “cuidar” de mim!

\- Como sabe que tenho vindo aqui? - indaga com os olhos arregalados pela curiosidade.

\- Pode até disfarçar seu cosmo muito bem, mas não tem como camuflar o seu cheiro. E não falo do perfume que usa, pois sei que quando vem aqui não o coloca… falo do seu cheiro próprio, do seu corpo, da sua pele… esse, você não tem como ocultar.

Ela fica impressionada por Angello ter um olfato tão aguçado, ao ponto de ter notado esse mínimo detalhe, e ter descoberto suas idas à casa dele.

\- Eu… não fiz por mal! Só quero te ajudar…

\- Não preciso de sua ajuda! - se levanta com ela, e aperta ainda mais os pulsos femininos, a fazendo gemer alto de dor.

Ele vê que a machucou, e a solta na mesma hora, se arrependendo do que fez. Apesar da raiva que sentia dela, ela era sua deusa, e estava ali para defendê-la e não para magoá-la.

\- Me desculpe… vá embora, por favor… não quero vê-la e nem preciso de nada vindo de ti. - diz com bastante indiferença.

\- Mas eu quero ficar! Eu sou a culpada por ter voltado a beber… por estar nesse estado! Quando fiz o que fiz, não medi as consequências… não pensei nos efeitos colaterais que toda essa confusão causaria… só pensei em mim, e eu só me dei mal! Shina, pelo que eu saiba está muito bem com o Shaka. Também soube de fonte segura que Seiya está melhor do que eu imaginava. A única que ficou numa pior fui eu, pois além de arrastar você comigo para o fundo do poço, ainda tenho que aguentar calada os olhares de desconfiança, os mexericos pelas minhas costas, a decepção estampada no rosto de cada um dos meus guerreiros por causa do meu erro… eu... não sei mais o que fazer pra me redimir contigo… o que você quer Angello? Que me humilhe ainda mais pra que você me perdoe, e pare de beber desse jeito?

Num gesto brusco e repentino, ele a pega pelos braços, e cola seu corpo ao dela, ficando com seus rostos muito próximos um do outro. Ele a olha fixamente e ela não desvia o olhar. Estava absorta. Lembrava-se do beijo que ele lhe deu há dias atrás e se arrepiou fortemente.

Ele notou que o delicado corpo da jovem tremeu. Olhou para os braços dela, e viu seus pelos eriçados. Ela estava excitada. Ele sorriu pra si mesmo, pois fazia bem para o seu ego masculino saber que provocava esse tipo de reação numa garota como ela.

Aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao dela, roçou a ponta de seu nariz pela alva pele da menina, que arfava nervosa com esse tentador contato. Na verdade, queria sentir os lábios dele contra os seus outra vez.

Ele encosta a sua boca na dela de leve, sutilmente, e ela geme totalmente rendida. Ele se afasta, a soltando de qualquer maneira, onde cai sentada na cama, frustrada e magoada por ele ter brincado desse jeito com ela.

Ele fica olhando Saori chorosa, desolada em sua cama, e se sente culpado. Lembra de sua infância, e das vezes que via sua mãe desse mesmo jeito, quando o seu pai chegava bêbado em casa, e a humilhava sem dó, e às vezes até mesmo a agredia fisicamente.

O rapaz caminha até à uma cômoda, e vê, em seu reflexo no espelho, a imagem de seu progenitor, que além de tudo, era quase igual à ele em fisionomia. Dá um forte soco no móvel, que se despedaça, e assusta ainda mais a jovem deusa. Porém, ela permanece ali, observando o seu violento desabafar.

Ele volta seu olhar para a moça, que lhe sorri compreensiva, e este, não consegue mais ser ríspido com a divindade, porque no fundo, ele sabia que ela só queria o seu bem.

De onde estava, o rapaz se encosta na parede, e começa a falar num tom firme, porém, triste.

\- Sabe… você me lembra muito a minha mãe… boa, amável, gentil, até mesmo com aquele desgraçado do meu pai, que não merecia nem um olhar de esmola de sua parte… eu... sou igual aquele cretino. Não valho nada! Não perca seu tempo comigo… não vale o esforço…

\- Não diga isso… - levanta-se, vai até ele, e o abraça com força, emanado levemente o seu cálido cosmo, o acalmado no mesmo instante - Conta pra mim o que te aflige! Me diz como veio parar no Santuário? Como não sabia da existência de suas irmãs? Confia em mim…

Ele afaga os cabelos lilases da moça, e fala tranquilamente.

\- Vamos sentar, porque a conversa vai ser longa…

Continua…


	8. Dolorosas lembranças

Saori e Angello se sentam na cama, de frente um para o outro. Ela pára o seu olhar nele, que olha pra baixo, mas, seus orbes estavam perdidos, sem direção fixa. Pigarreia um pouco, e começa a desabafar com a voz seca, sem emoção.

\- Eu devia ter uns quatro anos quando tudo aconteceu… meus pais viviam juntos num bairro afastado em Florença, numa casinha bem humilde. Meu pai era um alcoólatra desgraçado e jogador viciado, que humilhava e traia a mamma quase todos os dias, e quando estava bêbado demais, batia nela, e por mais que ela se esforçasse pra me proteger, às vezes eu apanhava também. - respira fundo, e continua o relato - Quase nunca tinha nada bom pra comer, e quando tinha, aquele maldito comia tudo primeiro, e só nos deixava as migalhas. Pra me alimentar, minha mãe fazia de tudo um pouco: pequenos consertos em roupas, faxina nas casas vizinhas, enfim, algo que pudesse fazer em casa ou pudesse me levar, pois tinha medo de me deixar sozinho em casa com ele. Pobrezinha… parecia que já pressentia o que ia se passar. No dia em que tudo aconteceu, eu estava na sala, distraído com alguns brinquedos velhos e já estava anoitecendo. A mamma ficou preocupada comigo, pois nesse dia, não tinha nem um pedaço de pão dormido pra comer na janta. Lembro dela ter olhado para o relógio, aflita… tadinha… ela se arrumou, e me disse pra ficar quietinho, que iria na mercearia ver se o dono vendia alguma coisa fiado pra ela me dar para comer. - ele para e lágrimas caem de seus olhos - Nessa época, eu já via espíritos, mas não tinha noção do que eles eram de fato. Um deles, uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, que deveria ser um pouco mais velha do que eu, apareceu pra mim, e disse que não era pra ir a nenhum lugar com o meu pai, porque era perigoso. Eu ia responder, mas ela já tinha sumido. Uns cinco minutos depois, ele apareceu. Me olhou brincando, e fez uma cara de desdém… sabe, ele nunca gostou de mim. Dizia que eu era um estorvo, um gasto inútil de dinheiro… - suspira raivoso - Ele me estendeu a mão, e disse que íamos passear, para não me preocupar, porque voltaríamos rápido, e a mamãe não iria notar. - ri anasaladamente, cheio de rancor - Eu, trouxa, acreditei… desde esse dia, nunca mais voltei a ver a minha mamma…

\- Mas… para onde ele o levou? - indaga a deusa.

\- Não sei ao certo… pegamos um trem, e passou-se pouco mais que uma hora. Descemos em uma estação escura, e um homem alto, moreno e forte, nos esperava. Lembro que o meu pai perguntou umas duas ou três vezes se isso não ia lhe trazer problemas, e reclamar que o dinheiro que ele estava pagando era muito pouco para o tamanho dos aborrecimentos que toda essa história iria lhe causar. E sabe o que aconteceu? Das mãos do sujeito saiu uma enorme esfera de energia num tom de azul, que matou o desgraçado do meu pai na mesma hora. Na época, eu não fazia ideia do que era aquilo que aquele homem fez, mas… fiquei feliz com a morte daquele maldito… fiquei apreciando seu corpo sem vida, a cara dele retorcida... e foi daí que passei a gostar de tudo ligado à morte, ao sofrimento…

\- E esse assassino, era seu mestre? - pega de leve nas mãos dele.

\- Sim… ele sabia, ao ler as estrelas, que eu era o escolhido para disputar a armadura de Câncer, mas tinha um grande empecilho: minha mãe. Então, foi fácil para ele convencer o babaca do meu pai, que estava endividado até o pescoço, a me vender em troca de quitar a dívida. Mas o imbecil cresceu os olhos, queria ganhar mais… e acabou morrendo. Meu mestre sempre foi impiedoso, e me ensinou exatamente por sua cartilha: não ter remorsos, arrependimentos…

\- Mas… como soube que Shina e Geist eram suas irmãs?

\- Porque quando Geist voltou a vida, Shina pediu ao Shion pra procurar por seu irmão perdido, chamado Angello, pois esse era o último desejo da sua mãe. - sorri triste - Coitada… ela nunca me esqueceu, mesmo refazendo a vida dela, com um bom marido, e duas filhas, ela nunca deixou de rezar por mim, de me procurar… o pai das meninas foi um dos policiais responsáveis pelo meu caso de desaparecimento. Eles se aproximaram por conta disso… se apaixonaram, se casaram… formaram uma família, até então feliz, como ela nunca havia tido. Isso é o que me consola… ela, pelo menos soube o que era a felicidade antes de morrer… pois infelizmente, ela e o marido sofreram um acidente de carro fatal, e deixaram as meninas órfãs. - aperta as mãos da garota, como se quisesse tirar forças pra continuar a falar - Depois de todos esses anos, o ariano velho finalmente matou a charada, e poderíamos ter convivido juntos desde crianças, se não fosse os benditos sobrenomes, que causaram toda essa confusão, pois como a mamma nunca se casou de fato com o miserável do meu pai, eu só tinha o sobrenome dele, Gianinni… quando ela, que era Barelli se casou com o pai delas, passou a usar o sobrenome dele, Davoglio, que é o que elas também usam… quando Shion descobriu o sobrenome de solteira da mamãe, pôde finalmente nos reunir, e realizar esse sonho dela… que era ver os três filhos juntos, unidos… - olha pra Saori e suspira triste - Pena que as coisas nunca funcionam como queremos…

\- Mas tudo pode se ajeitar, Angello! Seja mais compreensivo… Shina está feliz e …

\- Até quando????? - grita exasperado - Não enxerga que Shaka não vale nada! Que ele é um sonso, e que vai fazer ela sofrer na primeira oportunidade que tiver?

\- Nem todos são como o seu pai ou o seu mestre! - foi a vez dela levantar a voz - Dê uma chance aos dois… de ao menos tentarem ser felizes!

\- Chance essa que você orquestrou, não? Para se livrar da concorrência… você é engraçada… agora quer que eu compreenda, mas você não compreendeu os sentimentos dela, e nem os do Pangaré! Passou por cima dos dois pra conseguir o que queria! Você não presta Saori!

A jovem não suportou tantas acusações, e nem viu quando desferiu um forte tapa no rosto do italiano, que a olhou espantado, pois não esperava tal ato vindo dela.

\- Eu posso até não prestar, mas não vou permitir que fale assim… que me humilhe e jogue comigo do jeito que está fazendo! Eu errei, admito. Mas quem aqui nesse lugar nunca errou? A começar por você, um assassino cruel e traidor, que já foi rejeitado por sua própria armadura! Me julgar é fácil… queria que estivesse no meu lugar, que sentisse o que eu sinto… meus anseios, minha dúvidas, meus medos. Sim, porque eu os tenho… porque apesar de deusa, meu corpo é humano, fraco, frágil, podre, como o seu… fique aí sentindo pena de si mesmo e por mim, pode beber até cair, que eu não dou a mínima… desisto…

Levanta-se e sai correndo dali, deixando um embasbacado Angello para trás, massageando o rosto.

Ele senta na cama e ri de canto. A aparência frágil era só uma capa para esconder a mulher forte que era. Seu lado deusa falou mais alto naquele momento, e ele, sinceramente, gostou disso.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Teria muitas e muitas coisas para refletir pelo restante dessa longa madrugada…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao sair dos primeiros raios de sol, na Casa de Leão, ouviam-se lânguidos gemidos de puro prazer vindos da suíte do casal, que se divertia logo cedo, antes de começarem suas respectivas rondas.

Aiolia tinha a privilegiada visão da entrada encharcada de sua amada praticamente enterrada em seu rosto, onde ele lambia e sugava essa parte da anatomia de sua amada com ganas em fazê-la delirar.

Ela, por sua vez, chupava com maestria o grandioso e grosso membro com afinco, como se sua vida realmente dependesse disso.

Os dois gemiam e grunhiam, como dois animais no cio. Estavam envoltos na magia de entregarem seus corpos à satisfação que um poderia proporcionar ao outro, sem reservas, sem pudores, desfrutando ao máximo daquele momento tão único.

Ele adentrava sua língua o mais profundo que conseguia na fenda incandescente, alternava vigorosas lambidas de baixo para cima, lambuzando seu rosto com o mel que dela escorria, enquanto a ruiva sentia seu corpo esquentar, e o tesão aumentar devido ao falo de seu homem pulsar tão fortemente em sua boca, que salivava, e a fazia se esmerar ainda mais em aprofundar seus macios lábios, e engolir o que podia da virilidade dele. Agradar seu homem lhe fazia sentir-se bem, e melhor ainda se estava sendo também agraciada com as ousadas carícias dele. Isso a excitava ainda mais.

Com o leonino sugando tão suavemente seu inchado botão, Marin não resiste. Pára a deliciosa felação que fazia nele, e goza intensamente naquela quente boca, que termina vagarosamente de tomar todo o seu precioso fluído.

Ela sai de cima dele, e se senta na cama, exausta. Ele se recosta na cabeceira desta, manipulando seu enorme pênis, para poder também, alcançar o seu ápice.

A Águia o olha, se aproxima engatinhando como uma leoa, pronta para atacar a sua presa, e segura a mão dele, interrompendo sua diversão.

\- Porque fez isso? - indaga curioso.

\- Porque fui eu quem começou, e sou eu quem irei terminar… só que de outro jeito… - sorri sacana, se posiciona em cima do grosso e gigantesco mastro rígido, e desce devagar, gemendo enlouquecida ao senti-lo dentro de si.

Ele urra ao sentir seu órgão ser apertado e umedecido tão repentinamente. Segura a cintura da ruiva, e a ajuda em sua magistral cavalgada, que começa lenta e rebolativa, e aos poucos, vai ganhando um ritmo alucinante, que faz o homem gritar ensandecido, e ela, o acompanhar de igual maneira.

Seus corpos suados, suas peles febris, suas respirações aceleradas, o maravilhoso atrito de seu pênis adentrando aquela fervente entrada, tiravam a razão do grego, e o mesmo se passava com ela, que ao intensificar a cadência de sua performance, sente seu lindo corpo ser tomado por violentos espasmos, que fazem sua intimidade se contrair abruptamente, fazendo o homem se derramar lentamente em seu úmido interior.

Os dois ficam um longo tempo abraçados, esperando seus corações voltarem a bater no compasso certo, trocando olhares amorosos e sorrisos cúmplices. Ela dá um longo selinho nele, levanta-se e caminha em direção ao banheiro da suíte, e o loiro, permanece ainda recostado na cama.

De repente ela pára, e dá meia volta, sentando-se de frente pra ele, pegando em suas grandes mãos e falando com firmeza.

\- Aiolia, eu te amo, e sabe que pra mim não falta nada estando ao seu lado, mas… eu quero muito ter um filho!

Ele a olha com ternura. Sabia que esse era um desejo antigo, pois desde que eles assumiram seus sentimentos um pelo outro, queriam formar uma família só deles. Porém, em um exame pré-nupcial, ela descobriu um sério problema de infertilidade, e pensou seriamente em desistir do casamento, pois não queria prendê-lo à um enlace que poderia nunca lhe dar frutos. Ideia essa que foi tirada de sua mente pelo próprio Leão, que afirmou categoricamente seu amor por ela, e que ter filhos seria uma consequência de sua união, e não a prioridade da mesma.

Não queria desanimá-la com uma negativa, porém não poderia alimentá-la com falsas esperanças, já que procuraram outros médicos, e todos lhe disseram exatamente o mesmo que o primeiro.

Acariciou as delicadas mãos, abriu um sincero sorriso e disse calmamente.

\- A única coisa que quero, é somente a sua felicidade, e sei o quanto quer ser mãe. O que temo, é a possibilidade de você sofrer durante o processo de fertilização, sem termos certeza se ficará grávida ou não. - fala preocupado.

\- Podemos tentar ao menos uma vez, se não der certo, poderíamos adotar uma criança. O que me diz? - faz uma carinha irresistível, que derrete o coração do sempre sério e compenetrado leonino.

\- Está bem, ruivinha… o que mais desejo nessa vida é te ver feliz! Eu também quero muito ser pai, e não me importa se essa criança tiver nosso sangue ou não. O importante é que será nosso filho…

\- Ou filha! - sorri fazendo cosquinhas no homem, que revida à altura, apertando de leve a cintura dela - Para, Olia! Vou morrer de tanto rir…

\- Foi você quem começou! - para as cócegas e a vira pra si, a beijando possessivamente - Eu te amo, Marin…

\- Também te amo… - levanta-se e o puxa pela mão - Vamos para o banho, senão nos atrasaremos!

\- Vamos, ruivinha…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Às oito da manhã, Saori estava sentada em seu trono, junto a Shion e Kanon, recebendo os quatro cavaleiros que saíram em missão, e que finalmente retornaram ao Santuário.

Eles estavam com roupas civis, e tinham uma aparência bem abatida. Parecia que não dormiam bem há dias.

Os quatro rapazes a aproximaram e fizeram uma respeitosa reverência à Atena, e Saga como líder do grupo, começou o seu relato.

\- Minha deusa, infelizmente, quando chegamos ao local indicado, já não havia sinais do cosmo hostil que fora detectado, sendo que, havia sinais claros de que houve uma luta árdua, mas não pudemos identificar quais os deuses que combateram.

\- Deuses? - levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, extremamente curiosa.

\- Sim. Os resquícios de cosmo encontrados por todo o lugar eram de origem divina, assim como o seu. - fala com seriedade.

\- E encontramos isso escondido no meios de alguns arbustos. - diz Dohko, que estende à deusa uma mochila jeans, que a pega desconfiada.

Ela ia abrir a mochila, quando é interrompida por Shion.

\- Deixa que eu abro, Atena. Pode ser perigoso!

Com a ajuda de Kanon, o lemuriano abre aos poucos a mochila, e um objeto sumamente brilhante resplandece de dentro dela. Saori abre desmesuradamente os seus verdes olhos, sem acreditar no que via.

\- O Cinturão de Vênus… - murmura para si mesma.

\- Como isso foi parar lá, no meio do Caribe? - indaga o gêmeo mais novo ao Patriarca - Esse objeto era pra estar no Olimpo, junto com a própria Vênus.

\- Sim, Kanon. Mas há outra coisa que talvez ajude a explicar esse mistério… - Saga acena para Misty e Algol, que vão até a varanda do Templo, e trazem um tipo de cesta com uma manta fina que a cobria.

O cavaleiro de Perseu segura a cesta, e Misty retira a manta, e pega algo lá de dentro. Quando vira-se, a deusa e seus ajudantes se surpreendem ao ver que se tratava de um bebê, que deveria ter menos de um mês de vida.

O francês, visivelmente emocionado, entrega a criança à Shion, que sorri singelo.

Saori acena ao lemuriano, e este entrega o pequeno ser à deusa, que abre devagar as roupinhas como que procurando algo.

\- É uma menina, minha deusa. - fala Algol - Acreditamos que seja uma semi-deusa, pois possui um cosmo divino muito grande.

\- Ou a própria Vênus reencarnada. - completa o ex- Mestre Ancião.

\- Nem um, e nem outro… - responde a deusa sorrindo amplamente aos presentes - É Harmonia, filha de Vênus, que está encarnada como humana.

Todos se olham surpresos. Não esperavam que a filha de Vênus e Ares tivesse encarnado como uma mortal, e menos ainda, que Atena a tivesse reconhecido tão rápido e com tanta certeza.

\- Como sabe que é sua sobrinha? - questiona Kanon ainda incrédulo.

\- Todos os deuses tem sua marca. Geralmente fica nas costas. No caso dela, está bem aqui, na costela. - mostra uma pequenina mancha em forma de asas - Minha irmã é inteligente. Mudou o lugar em que sempre é usada… na certa queria escondê-la, e esses sinais de luta, provavelmente foram por conta disso. Agora, resta saber porque Harmonia encarnou como uma humana, e porque Vênus teve que lutar, e contra quem? Ainda mais abandonando sua filha e seu objeto mais precioso, que é esse Cinturão… - fica pensativa, enquanto nina a bebê.

Todos olham-se entre si, e Dohko fala convicto.

\- O que temos quase certeza, é de que a bebê era um dos alvos, visto que estava muito bem escondida, em uma gruta com muitas pedras, e com o seu cosmo quase oculto. Se não fosse por Misty ter escutado um choro ao longe, teríamos ido embora sem percebê-la, e talvez ela não tivesse sobrevivido.

Saori olha para o belo loiro, e fala enternecida.

\- Obrigada Misty, por salvar Harmonia! - olha para os outros e sorri ao ver suas expressões de esgotamento - Imagino que cuidar de um bebê, sem ter o mínimo de experiência e ainda priorizar a missão deve ter sido por demais desgastante. Estão dispensados e lhes darei uma semana de folga, para se recuperarem. - olha para Kanon, e diz serena - Pode suspender o alerta, e todos devem voltar às suas rotinas normais, e os treinamentos serão retomados.

\- Acha prudente fazer isso? E quanto à criança? Que iremos fazer? - indaga o lemuriano, visivelmente preocupado.

\- A neném está à salvo conosco. Não há o que temer! Quero que tudo transcorra em sua normalidade, até para despistarmos quem quer que seja que tenha atentado contra a vida dela. Vênus é uma boa mãe, tenho certeza de que dará um jeito de aparecer, e explicar o que houve. Vou providenciar algumas servas para cuidar dessa coisinha fofa! - brinca com os cabelinhos ruivos da menina, que agarra o dedo da jovem, e o põe na boca - Acho que ela está faminta!

\- Atena! Se me permite? - o prateado dono da armadura de Lagarto se aproxima, se prostrando de leve - Se sua divina irmã não aparecer para reclamá-la, ou esclarecer o que se passou, não acha válido que a menina seja criada como uma criança comum? Como filha de alguns dos nossos cavaleiros? Creio que Marin e Aiolia seriam excelentes pais para ela.

\- Misty, uma deusa deve ser criada ciente de seus deveres e obrigações, não como um de nós! - retruca o Patriarca.

\- Eu discordo! - fala a jovem deusa, surpreendendo a todos - Apesar de não ter tido um pai e uma mãe, meu avô Mitsumasa me deu todo o amor que uma criança precisa, fora o Tatsumi, que também sempre foi como um pai zeloso pra mim. - olha pra bebê, e depois pra Misty, e fala amavelmente - Vou esperar minha irmã se manifestar. Caso, ela não apareça, ou se aparecer, achar por bem que sua filha fique conosco, levarei sua sugestão em consideração, ok? - com um gesto pede para o loiro se levantar e olha para os quatro - Podem ir, meus leais cavaleiros, e aproveitem essa folga para descansarem bem. Só lhes peço sigilo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Os rapazes acenam positivamente, e se retiram para suas respectivas casas, e Saori olha pra menina, que ensaiava um chorinho, e depois olhou para o ariano, sorrindo divertida.

\- Acho que vamos ter que providenciar algo pra essa coisinha linda mamar!

\- Vou falar com as servas, e ver o que se pode fazer por agora. Depois vou mandá-las à Rodório, para providenciar o necessário pra ela.

\- Sim Shion. Faça isso… - vê o homem se afastar, enquanto nina com muito cuidado a doce criaturinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das duas horas da tarde, antes de irem para os treinamentos no Coliseu, o casal da 6°Casa assistia à um filme de comédia juntinhos, deitados no enorme sofá retrátil. Esse, definitivamente, não era o tipo de filme que o loiro costumava ver, mas, como a ariana disse que foi uma recomendação de Afrodite, resolveu conferir, e não se arrependeu. O filme estava realmente engraçado, sem ser apelativo, e além do mais, gostava muito de ficar junto à sua cobrinha o máximo de tempo que podia.

Estavam descobrindo muitas coisas em comum, e também se abrindo à outros horizontes, e isso fazia o rapaz se sentir mais leve, mais feliz, principalmente por não se auto-cobrar à perfeição como fazia anteriormente. Por também se comportar como um rapaz normal de sua idade pra variar.

O filme acaba, e logo voltam a realidade: teriam que treinar, já que foram muitos dias parados, e isso certamente não foi bom para seus condicionamentos físicos.

Estavam indo para a sua suíte, para poderem trocar de roupas, quando escutam algumas batidas na porta principal. Como Lara tinha ido à Rodório fazer compras para a dispensa do Templo, a própria Shina foi atender, e se surpreendeu ao ver Kanon encostado displicentemente no batente da mesma.

\- Boa tarde, Shina! - espichou um pouco o pescoço pra dentro da sala, vendo o virginiano parado no meio desta, o olhando interrogante - Ahhh… vejo que também está aí, Buda. Maravilha! Porque o que vim tratar aqui diz respeito aos dois. Posso entrar?

A esverdeada sai de seu momentâneo torpor pela surpresa de vê-lo ali, e faz um sinal para ele passar.

\- Bem, com vocês sabem, fiquei responsável pela documentação do seu casamento civil, vim avisar que já está tudo pronto, e que só precisam mesmo assinar os papéis.

\- E quando poderemos ir ao cartório assinar esses documentos? - pergunta o loiro.

\- Não precisam ir a lugar nenhum. Eu trouxe tudo o que precisam, e depois levarei ao tabelião para pegar a certidão definitiva. Sabe, o sobrenome Kido tem muita influência, não temos necessidade de sair para resolver esse tipo de coisa, basta a Fundação Kido “mexer os pauzinhos”, como se diz por aí, e tudo acontece num passe de mágica.

\- Sei… eu imagino… - diz a esverdeada, ansiosa para assinar logo os papéis.

\- Podemos fazer isso um pouco mais rápido, pois estamos atrasados para o treinamento. - mente o rapaz, pois na verdade, estava tão apreensivo quanto ela.

\- Claro Buda… vamos resolver logo isso. - diz o geminiano, tirando alguns papéis de uma pasta, os pondo na mesa de centro.

Rapidamente, Shina e Shaka assinam todos os documentos necessários, e Kanon dá um largo sorriso.

\- Agora sim, vocês são oficialmente marido e mulher! Parabéns Fiorella e Amitabh Campbell! Sejam muito felizes! É o que desejo sinceramente! - oferece sua mão à jovem, que emocionada, o abraça com carinho, atitude que deixa o loiro meio contrariado.

Quebram devagar o contato, e o azulado sorri de canto ao vê a cara de poucos amigos do outro, ainda assim, oferece sua mão à ele.

\- Ora Buda… não seja tão carrancudo… foi só um abraço na sua garota! Não tirei nenhum pedaço dela! - riu escancaradamente, enquanto Shaka lhe dá a mão, e o gêmeo mais novo o puxa para um caloroso e sincero abraço - Cadê o seu sorriso, Buda? Nem parece que acabou de se casar!

O indiano ri timidamente, mas, que logo se transforma em um amplo e esplendoroso sorriso, que contagia à todos. Estava feliz. Feliz de verdade.

O mesmo podia-se dizer da garota, que transparecia em seu olhar, toda a genuína alegria que sentia.

Kanon se despede dos dois, que ficam parados, de frente um para o outro, se olhando com admiração.

O silêncio é quebrado quando a italiana pega a mão do homem, que acaricia sua delgada mão de volta.

\- Eu… estou sentindo uma alegria difícil de explicar, Amitabh…

\- Posso te dizer o mesmo, Fiorella… quanto as alianças, eu vou providenciar…

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso por enquanto, querido. O importante é estarmos juntos. E o que eu quero… é te fazer feliz… será que eu vou conseguir? - acarinha as douradas mechas do virginiano.

\- Tenho certeza que sim… esse também é o meu desejo: dar a felicidade que você merece! - toma a boca da esverdeada com um beijo calmo e amoroso, que é prontamente correspondido por ela.

O doce beijo, que dura pouco mais de um minuto, parece ter se perdido no tempo, devido à entrega sincera de seus sentimentos. Separam-se ofegantes e sorridentes, admirando-se mutuamente.

Ele desce seu rosto ao ouvido feminino, e fala sedutor.

\- É uma pena estarmos atrasados, mas… não vejo a hora em que será minha outra vez! Faremos amor, sentirei o calor da sua pele, meu corpo no seu… minha mulher…

\- Shaka… também quero me entregar à você… - o abraça, e sente todo o calor daquele misto indefinido de sentimentos, e sorri angelicalmente pra ele, que a pega pela mão e a levando para o quarto.

\- Vamos nos trocar para treinarmos. Teremos a noite inteira para nos amarmos. - pisca maroto.

\- Sim querido… vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabados os treinos, o dono do 11° Templo estava caminhando um tanto chateado de volta à sua casa. Há dias queria arrumar um jeito de se aproximar de Geist e lhe pedir desculpas, mas, não queria um embate desnecessário com Aiolia, e quiçá ainda, com Angello. Definitivamente, essa por hora, não era uma boa ideia.

Estava cortando caminho pelo bosque, quando sente uma leve alteração de cosmo, que pra muitos, pode ter passado despercebido, mas para ele foi até relativamente fácil detectar.

Seguiu a escassa energia, e ficou surpreso ao ver Geist, com roupas de treinamento, suada e ofegante, junto a um pequeno rastro de destruição numas rochas e árvores ao redor dela.

Ia se aproximar pra perguntar o que se passou, quando viu o cavaleiro de Fênix sair de um canto escuro do bosque, e falar a garota com um tom orgulhoso.

\- Parabéns vampirinha! Está definitivamente alcançando o sétimo sentido. Isso é excelente!

\- Obrigada, Ikki! Graças à você, que se dispôs a me ajudar a evoluir. Não tenho como agradecer! - diz tímida.

\- Seu esforço e progresso são agradecimentos suficientes! - pega uma toalha, e uma garrafa de água gelada, dando nas mãos da moça, que agradece com um sorriso sincero.

O aquariano fica pensativo. “ Por isso ela conseguiu me acertar naquele dia… ela está prestes a dominar o sétimo sentido. Porque ela está treinando com esse franguinho metido, e não apareceu no treino das amazonas hoje…? Será que esses dois estão…? Não é possível! E Aiolia crente que ela é uma santinha! E eu, idiota, quase fui pedir desculpas a essa…” Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pelos dois jovens, que voltaram a dialogar.

\- Ikki… amanhã, as meninas e eu vamos com alguns dos rapazes naquela balada maneiríssima que tem lá em Atenas… você não quer ir com a gente? - pergunta receosa, temendo levar um fora.

\- Eu agradeço, mas não estou afim. Sei que você, junto com a June e a Minu, acham que eu estou muito só e introspectivo, mas… eu sou assim mesmo. Não consigo ver graça e alegria em quase nada, e ir a balada, sinceramente, não é o que vai me fazer sentir melhor. - fala tranquilamente e sem rodeios.

\- Eu… me desculpe! Não queria te chatear com isso… só queria te ver sorrir mais um pouco. É um bom amigo! Pra mim e para as meninas, e todas nós só queremos o seu bem! - abaixa levemente a cabeça.

\- Eu acredito. - levanta o queixo dela com a ponta de seus dedos, e a olha com ternura - Você é uma boa moça! Nunca deixe ninguém te dizer o contrário! - dá um doce beijo em sua testa, e vira-se, caminhando com as mãos no bolso de suas calças vermelhas, em direção à sua casa.

A morena terminava de arrumar suas coisas, pra ir ao seu lar na Vila das Amazonas, quando sentiu seu braço ser seguro com força, e seu corpo virar bruscamente para trás, dando de cara com um furioso aquariano.

\- Por isso me socou naquele dia… porque era esse mané que você queria que tivesse te beijado, e não eu!

\- Te soquei porque você é um abusado! Nunca te dei permissão pra me tocar, muito menos me beijar! - se livra de agarre dele - E não que seja da sua conta, mas o Ikki é meu amigo, e meu mestre. Nada mais que isso!

\- Mestre… faz-me rir. - gargalha com deboche - Ele é um moleque pretensioso que mal saiu das fraldas! Você precisa de um homem! Um homem de verdade! - toma com voracidade a vermelha boca da garota, que tenta em vão reagir, mas está esgotada do treino, e se deixa beijar, abrindo os lábios, aprofundando assim o ardente contato.

Suas línguas se entrelaçam ferozes, e apesar de estar assustada, ela sente seu corpo esquentar, sua intimidade contrair e umedecer. Ele sente uma dor aguda em seu baixo ventre, e sua virilidade está dura, rígida. Ele deseja adentrar naquele perfeito corpo, e com os pensamentos errôneos que no momento possui sobre a morena, acha que ela facilmente irá ceder.

Separa-se dela, e a encosta em uma das árvores. Os dois estão ofegantes. Ele a olha com luxúria, malícia. Ela está intimidada, temerosa. Ele era muito superior a ela em poder, e se ele quisesse forçá-la, certamente iria conseguir.

Ele passa as mãos por seus seios cobertos pelo collant, e fala com ironia.

\- Mostra pra mim o que está doida pra mostrar pro japonês metido, e que certamente um daqueles seus três amigos já desfrutaram por muitas vezes. - num movimento rápido rasga a peça de roupa, e a moça fica com os seus pequenos e redondos seios expostos, para delírio do francês.

Geist desiste de resistir e chora copiosamente, se deixando cair aos poucos, escorregando derrotada pelo tronco da árvore, e balbuciando algumas chorosas palavras.

\- Eu não sou assim… eu nunca… ninguém nunca me tocou… pare…

Ele imediatamente para o que está fazendo e olha a face desesperada da italiana. Põe as mãos na cabeça, e se arrepende amargamente do que fez.

“Deuses! O que eu ia fazer? Eu ia… forçá-la! Isso tudo por… ciúmes, despeito? Raiva por ela me desprezar? Atena! Eu preciso me redimir…” se agacha devagar e estende sua mão à morena, que com os braços, tapa seus seios, e o olha com muita vergonha.

\- Me perdoe! Eu não sei o que me deu… me deixe te ajudar…- foi interrompido por um forte tapa na cara, e um grito de pura fúria - Não me toque, desgraçado!

O que se passou a seguir deixou Camus confuso, e aflito, pois tudo ao seu redor escureceu, o céu se avermelhou, e um labirinto de plantas espinhosas se formou em torno dele. Toda a paisagem havia se modificado, e Geist não estava lá. Andou em meio aos espinhos, onde se machucava, e sempre voltava ao mesmo ponto, com se andasse em círculos. Os caminhos ficavam cada vez mais estreitos e sombrios, e a cada passo, se feria mais e mais.

Cansado e triste por não encontrá-la, ele cai de joelhos e grita angustiado.

\- Geist!!!!!!!!

De repente, como por magia, tudo volta a ser como antes, e ele está exatamente no mesmo lugar que há minutos atrás, só que Geist não estava lá. Certamente fugiu, e usou uma de suas ilusões pra isso.

O azulado fica ali, de joelhos, chorando, profundamente arrependido de ter feito algo tão deplorável contra uma companheira de armas. Mais do que isso, agora confirmou o que tentava negar fazia dias: sentia algo pela morena. E o que fez, arruinou tudo o que poderia um dia tentar com ela, e agora, o lhe restava era chorar, lamentar e se preparar para as possíveis consequências que sua burrada iria lhe trazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noite, na casa de Virgem, os pombinhos tinham acabado de fazer amor, porém, estavam sem sono. Então, Shina resolveu trazer uma taça com sorvete para os dois tomarem juntinhos na cama, enquanto viam um programa de entrevistas na tv.

O rapaz olha a taça, e fala um pouco surpreso.

\- Só isso? Acabou o sorvete?

Ela levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, e o olha intrigada.

\- Não, não acabou… mas eu pus seis bolas pra nós dois. Achou pouco?

\- Sim. - responde tranquilo - Sabe que sou louco por doces, e depois dessa canseira que você me deu… acho que mereço mais um pouquinho, não é?

\- Vamos comer esse, e depois, talvez, eu pegue mais, Sr. Campbell! Aliás, esse seu sobrenome é britânico, ou estou enganada?

\- Nosso sobrenome, mocinha! - pega a outra colher, e começa a comer junto com ela - Sim, meu pai era inglês.

\- Se lembra dele? E da sua mãe? - pergunta empolgada, mas logo se arrepende ao ver o semblante dele endurecer - Me desculpe! Eu não devia…

\- Não tem problema. Um dia teria mesmo que falar sobre isso. - respira fundo, olha a linda esverdeada, e sorri conformado - Não me lembro de muita coisa... eu só sei que meu pai era alto, bonito, loiro e tinha os olhos azuis como os meus. Minha mãe era uma típica indiana, com a pele morena, cabelos negros, olhos verdes e muito bonita. Lembro também de uma menina um pouco mais velha do que eu, de pele branca, cabelos castanhos, e olhos verdes como os da mamãe. O nome dela era Surya, e era minha irmã. Meu pai chamava-se George e minha mãe Freida. Éramos felizes… e apesar dos casamentos com estrangeiros não serem muito bem vistos na Índia, lembro que minha mãe e todos nós, éramos respeitados pela sociedade local. Mas… aconteceu algo, não sei bem o que foi, se foi um acidente… enfim… só sei que, de repente, eu fiquei órfão. A família da minha mãe era muito supersticiosa, e achavam que o fato de eu ter sido o único sobrevivente era um mau presságio. Então, resolveram me levar pra adoção, pois meu pai não tinha nenhum parente vivo, para que pudessem me enviar pra Inglaterra. Me levaram à um templo budista, um dos poucos de Nova Delhi, e me entregaram ao monge responsável pelo lugar. Achavam que eu era muito calmo, e cresceria bem por lá. Os monges desconfiaram que eu fosse a reencarnação de Buda, assim que eu pus os pés no Templo, fato esse que logo se confirmou, após muitos estudos e orações, pedindo iluminação às suas decisões. Eu fiquei lá até os sete anos, e depois vim para o Santuário, pois os monges diziam que eu tinha que defender a Terra ao lado de Atena, a deusa da justiça. - come algumas colheradas do sorvete, que já começava a derreter, e fala mais tranquilo - Enfim… esse é o pouco que sei da minha história.

\- Sinto muito… se bem que a maioria de nós tem histórias tristes como a sua. Eu mesma tenho, e outro dia te conto, porque já basta de lembranças tristonhas por hoje. - ia comer mais uma colherada, quando viu que a taça estava vazia - Poxa, querido… comeu tudo! Isso porque a história era triste, se fosse feliz então…

\- Ora, essa questão é simples de se resolver: traz mais sorvete! - pisca o olho sacana - E dessa vez coloca calda de chocolate e castanhas, por favor!

Ela franziu o cenho e estreitou o olhar, o fulminando com os olhos.

\- Só dessa vez, seu folgado! - vai pra cozinha pegar mais sorvete, em meio as risadas do lindo indiano.

Continua…


	9. Uma longa noite...

No sábado à tardinha, Shina estava arrumando seus cabelos, para ir à balada com seu marido. Tinha combinado com as meninas e alguns dos cavaleiros, que todos se encontrariam na entrada do Santuário, e iriam numa van alugada, onde caberiam todos confortavelmente.

Mais cedo, tinha ligado para Angello, porém ele não atendeu. “Com certeza porque não quis!”, pensou a italiana, que se entristecia sempre com o desprezo do seu fratello.

Queria jogar seu celular longe, de tanta raiva que ficou, mas, respirou fundo, lembrando-se do dia em que Shaka a levou à sala das Árvores Gêmeas, e se acalmou de imediato.

Pegou o aparelho e ligou para Geist, que atendeu com uma voz um pouco estranha pro gosto da cobrinha.

-Que voz é essa, Geist? O que houve?

A morena fica apreensiva. Se Shina desconfiasse do que Camus tentou fazer, iria dar uma confusão daquelas, e a única coisa que ela queria era ficar sozinha, sem ninguém pra lhe perturbar.

Disfarçou um pouco a voz, e falou aparentando tranquilidade.

-Não houve nada, maninha! E já vou dizer de antemão, que não vou mais sair!

-Porque não???? - indaga inconformada - Você era a que mais queria ir à balada, e agora me diz na cara dura que não vai?

-Porque Shina? Não posso mudar de opinião? - responde irritada.

-Não é isso! É só que… - parou de falar pois a vampirinha desligou o seu celular, cortando a conversa.

A esverdeada ficou muito irada, e ligou para Marin. Provavelmente a ruiva saberia mais do que estava se passando, do que ela própria.

-Marin, o que houve com a Geist? Porque ela desistiu de ir com a gente? Tá sabendo de algo que eu não sei?

A Águia pensa rapidamente no que vai dizer. Se dissesse à ela, que era porque Camus, há dias atrás, beijou a morena à força, ninguém seguraria a fúria dela. Sabia do que a Cobra era capaz. Pior ainda, se fosse parar nos ouvidos de Angello. Seria o fim do Santuário de Atena.

-Porque eu saberia de alguma coisa? - falou o mais normal que pôde - Que mania de achar que eu tenho que saber de tudo! Vai ver ela está cansada. Sabe como o Ikki é exigente, e essa mania dela de treinar às escondidas…

-Sei… - fala sem acreditar muito na amiga - Pode ser… já falei com ela pra abrir logo o jogo com o Shion, e dizer pra ele que quer disputar a armadura de Pavão, mas ela é teimosa!

-Igualzinha à você! Não é atoa que são irmãs! - sorri cínica.

Do outro lado da linha, Shina bufa de raiva.

-Não adianta bufar e nem ficar com raivinha! Pensa que eu não te conheço? E isso não vai mudar o fato de que vocês duas são duas toupeiras! - ri escancaradamente - Agora, deixa a sua irmã em paz e vai se arrumar! Aposto que nem uma roupa descente você escolheu ainda.

-Eu não escolhi mesmo! Quem escolheu foi o meu loirinho, que foi de manhã até Rodório, e comprou um vestido vermelho lindo pra mim! - fala com um sorriso radiante.

-Huuuuummmm! Que chic! Vejo que esse casamento está te fazendo muito feliz!

-Sim, Marin… eu… - ameniza muito o seu tom de voz - Nunca imaginei que existisse algo assim… tão especial… tão bom!

-Não sabe o quanto eu fico contente! Você merece ser feliz, amiga! Agora… vai agir a sua vida, que eu vou fazer uma prancha no meu cabelo. Fica tranquila! A Geist está bem!

-Ok, ruiva! Vou me arrumar. Até mais tarde!

-Até!

O que ambas não sabiam, é que Geist estava sofrendo sozinha, em silêncio, com o abuso que sofreu de Camus no dia anterior.

Por mais que ela sentisse raiva do que ele fez, não conseguia odiá-lo, pois viu muito claramente, o arrependimento em seus olhos. Sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer. Não queria confusões, pois não era bem vista por muitos ali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se lembrava que outras pessoas que gostavam dela, e a protegeriam de uma possível nova investida do aquariano.

Ficaria aquela noite em casa, pra pensar, pra refletir. Precisava de paz, e às vezes, o silêncio era mais precioso do que ouro.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx 

Perto das dez horas da noite, todos os que iriam à casa noturna, estavam reunidos na varanda da Casa de Áries, esperando Mu, que, por mais incrível que pareça, era o único que estava atrasado.

-Vamos Mu! O rapaz da van já está aí! Vamos nos atrasar! - grita Shura impaciente.

-Ai, amor… coitado! Ele nunca se atrasa… deve ter acontecido alguma coisa! - diz June apenada.

-O que aconteceu, é que ele acordou agora. - fala Dite entediado

-Credo, Dite! - fala Eire irritada - Duvido que o Mu acordaria agora! Ele é muito responsável, e sabe muito bem dos seus compromissos!

-Conheço esse carneiro como ninguém! Quer apostar quanto que eu estou certo? - sorri com um ar vitorioso.

-Eu… - hesita a loirinha.

-Eu aposto 50 euros no Dite. - Shina tira uma nota da bolsa, e põe na mão de Minu, que assustada, viu que seria a mediadora das apostas.

-Shina... - fala o indiano em tom de reprovação - Aposto 100 no Mu.

Todos, incluindo sua esposa, o olham assustados, pois nunca em suas vidas, imaginariam Shaka de Virgem fazendo uma aposta valendo dinheiro. A Cobra estava fazendo um verdadeiro milagre com o virginiano. Ele estava muito mais solto e descontraído, diferente do pedante e arrogante que era.

Afrodite sai de seu torpor, e volta à gerenciar a brincadeira.

-E então… só o casalzinho de Virgem vai ter coragem de apostar?

-Aposto 20 no Mu - diz Misty.

-Eu aposto 50 no carneirinho. - fala Shura abraçado à Camaleoa.

-Eu também aposto 20 no Mu - fala a Águia, que olha pra Aiolia, que permanecia quieto.

-Eu vou apostar no Dite. - o leonino tira uma nota de 100 e coloca nas mãos de Minu.

-E eu ponho mais 100, só que no Carneiro. - Milo coloca mais uma gorda nota nas mãos da japonesinha, sob o olhar de reprovação de Fler.

-Também vamos pôr 100 no Mu. - fala Kanon, colocando as notas dele e de Aiolos na aposta.

E assim, um a um dos os presentes fizeram suas apostas, sendo que tirando Shina e Aiolia, o restante apostou na responsabilidade absoluta do ariano, que não demorou muito a aparecer, lindamente vestido com uma calça jeans escura, camisa pólo preta, sapatênis também pretos, com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e muito bem perfumado, para a alegria da sorridente Eire.

-Nossa Mu… você está muito… bem! - a loirinha sorri acanhada - Porque demorou tanto?

-Acredita que eu acordei agora? - dá um risinho amarelo, enquanto a maioria bufa de frustração - O que houve? Porque essas caras?

O sueco dá uns tapinhas nas costas do lemuriano, e fala tranquilo.

-No caminho eu te explico! Vamos porque estamos mais do que atrasados!

Todos se dirigem à van, e tanto Aiolia, como Shina, estão felizes pela grana extra que dividiriam com o pisciano, por terem vencido a aposta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando à boate, foram direto pra área VIP, pois Milo, desde seus tempos de solteiro, ficou muito amigo do dono do local, e este sempre era solícito com o Escorpião e seus amigos, lhe cedendo acesso fácil aos ambientes mais descolados do lugar.

Devidamente instalados, Kanon mandou vir as bebidas, e depois, junto com Aiolos e Misty, foram circular um pouco, pra ver se encontravam alguma companhia interessante pra essa noite.

Milo e Fler foram junto com Aiolia e Marin pra pista de dança, onde todos dançavam ao som ensurdecedor das melhores novidades em música eletrônica.

Shura e June estavam aos beijos em uns puffs mais afastados, e Shaka tinha levado a sua italiana para a área externa, no intuito de ficarem mais à vontade.

Restaram na mesa somente Minu, Eire, Mu e Dite, que ficaram conversando animadamente sobre trivialidades e outros assuntos corriqueiros.

Mu olhava pra Eire como um adolescente apaixonado. Nutria um sentimento pela menina que não sabia ao certo definir. Só sabia que ao lado dela, sentia-se bem, confortável, com uma sensação de paz de espírito que o deixava leve, fluído. Era um rapaz que tinha um pouco de experiência, mas perto da professorinha, era apenas um garoto tímido, pois ela o fazia se sentir assim: sem jeito, sem reação. Esse era o poder que ela, sem querer, exercia sobre ele, o de deixá-lo sem saber como agir. Eire ficava encantada com cada gesto gentil do lemuriano, porém, tinha medo de estar confundindo o cavalheirismo dele com outra coisa, por isso se policiava, para não se exceder em sua empolgação. Não queria se alimentar de falsas esperanças e acabar se machucando depois.

Já Dite, não tirava os olhos da japonesa, e ela, notando o olhar do belo homem, ruborizou-se furiosamente, pois achava que o rapaz já deveria estar bêbado ou coisa parecida, pois um cara lindo e charmoso feito ele, jamais a olharia com outros olhos que não fosse os de amizade. O pisciano, há muito reparava na azulada. Pra falar a verdade, desde que ela chegou há pouco mais de três anos no Santuário. Mas, na época, a achava muito novinha, por isso, não fixou muito essa ideia em sua mente. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, vinha reparando em como suas delicadas curvas se acentuaram com o passar dos anos, seus seios ficaram maiores, seu rosto tomando feições mais maduras, porém, permanecia ainda com a delicadeza angelical que já lhe era característica. Achava lindo o seu jeito tímido e sua singela beleza. Suas maria-chiquinhas lhe deixavam com um ar ingênuo, doce. Ele era um apreciador da beleza, em suas mais diversas e variadas formas, e Minu era o mais puro exemplar de uma beleza simples e genuína, livre de artifícios e subterfúgios. Era bela e ponto.

Eire percebe o quanto a amiga está nervosa com os olhares e atenções do lindo azulado, e disfarça, a chamando para ir ao toalete com ela. Chegando lá, a loira questiona a mais nova.

-Minu… porque está assim, nessa angústia?

-Eu… não entendo! Porque ele quer brincar desse jeito comigo?

-Do que está falando? - indaga curiosa.

-Acha mesmo que um homem deslumbrante como ele iria olhar pra uma menina sem sal como eu?

-E porque não? E você não é sem sal! É uma garota bonita, inteligente, e com um dos melhores caráteres que conheço! - diz sincera.

-Homens não ligam pra esse tipo de coisa… ligam pra aparência, para o modo como nos vestimos, nos maquiamos… olha pra mim Eire… com esse vestidinho simples, sapatilhas baixas e pouca maquiagem. Acha mesmo que ele está afim de mim? - uma solitária lágrima cai por seu alvo rosto.

-Já deveria ter percebido que o Dite não é como os outros caras. Ele é mais velho, experiente, e sabe muito bem o que quer! Deixe tudo correr naturalmente… ele quer ser seu amigo, e acho que deveria dar uma oportunidade pra ele demonstrar o que quer de você. Se ficarem só na amizade, beleza! Mas… se evoluir pra algo a mais? Se você se afastar agora, perderá uma possível chance de viver algo maravilhoso. Pense nisso! - enxuga o rosto da amiga.

-É o que faz com o Mu? Dar tempo ao tempo?

-Exatamente! Se tiver que ser, será! Não tenho pressa… agora, vamos voltar e dançar um pouco.

-Sim, Eire. Vamos!

As duas voltam pra mesa, onde os rapazes as esperavam de pé, e com os rostos ornados de sorrisos encantadores.

Minu se perdeu nos claríssimo olhos azuis do sueco, que estendeu a mão à ela, que prontamente a pegou, indo os dois direto pra pista de dança.

Mu tomou a mão da loira com delicadeza, a conduzindo também à pista, sem desviar seu olhar do dela. A menina gostou muito desse jeito sedutor dele, mas não forçaria a barra. Queria um relacionamento sólido, concreto. E pressa era uma palavra que estava fora de seu dicionário. Esperaria o tempo que fosse pra ter certeza do que ele realmente sentia por ela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fler e Milo estavam na área externa, e viram o casal de Virgem trocando carícias ao longe, e riram discretamente entre si. Nunca imaginaram ver Shaka tão carinhoso e amável, e o mesmo valia para a amazona de Ofiúco. Sinal de que tudo na vida está em constante movimento, em eterna transformação.

Se olharam com carinho, e se beijaram com ternura. Se amavam loucamente, e aproveitavam todo o tempo livre que tinham para ficar sempre juntinhos, como os apaixonados que eram.

Lentamente quebram o contato, e a loira desvia um pouco o olhar. Milo percebe que tem algo errado, e como um tom sereno, indaga à doce asgardiana.

-O que foi? Ficou tristinha de repente?

-É… - fica hesitante - Eu não tenho uma notícia muito boa… Hilda disse que vem passar um tempo no Santuário. Vai ficar no Templo Principal com a Saori, mas… temo que ela queira ficar me controlando… nos controlando, e sinceramente, isso não me agrada nenhum pouco.

-Nem a mim. Mas não quero que se preocupe antes da hora! Vamos deixar pra nos preocupar quando a Chatilda chegar, ok? - pisca o olho e dá uma risada sacana.

-Milo! - a menina dá um tapinha leve no braço do Escorpião, e o abraça com força - Você não leva nada a sério… mas, essa é uma das suas facetas que mais amo… essa sua falsa irresponsabilidade, esse seu jeito leve de lidar com os problemas…

-E eu te amo por você ser assim: meiga, doce, honesta… tudo vai dar certo… sua irmã não vai nos incomodar. 

-Que Odin te ouça! - seja seus lábios nos dele, num beijo singelo e cheio de sentimentos, externando nesse gesto, o grande amor que ambos sentiam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No bar, Misty estava bebendo sua terceira dose de whisky, e seus olhos não se desviavam do casal da 5° Casa. Seu olhar era um misto de melancolia e tristeza, e Kanon, mais velho e experiente do que o francês, notou logo o que se passava com o jovem amigo, e falou compreensivo.

-Sei como se sente… já passei por isso também. Amor não correspondido dói demais…

-Eu já me conformei. - suspira resignado - Ela sempre o amou, e quanto a isso, não poderia fazer nada mesmo… o importante é que ele a faz feliz…

-Te entendo… você é um cara legal! Logo aparece uma garota interessante que te fará esquecer a Águia. - sorri com simpatia.

-Assim espero! Eu… vou embora. Esse whisky me deu dor de cabeça, e essa música alta está me matando. Fui!

-Vai lá, moleque. Se cuida!

O loiro se afasta, e Kanon fica pensativo. Amou por muitos tempo a sereia Thetis em segredo, mas ela nunca lhe foi receptiva. Resolveu se abrir, falar de seus sentimentos, porém, ela gentilmente o rejeitou. Lhe disse que era muito jovem, que queria viajar, conhecer o mundo, e um compromisso a impediria de realizar seus planos. Ele a compreendeu e não insistiu. Não iria adiantar, pois ela estava decidida. Então se conformou. E agora, tentava, pelas noites da vida, encontrar alguém que o amasse, ou que pelo menos, se interessasse por ele.

Foi pra pista, ficar perto de Aiolos, que estava dançando com duas morenas esculturais. Quem sabe pelo menos trocaria uns beijinho essa noite?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shina e Shaka resolveram ir também para a pista de dança, onde ao som Work, dançavam com muita sensualidade e desenvoltura. Seus olhares intensos faziam seus corpos esquentarem, suas respirações acelerarem. A batida da canção marcava os movimentos sinuosos e provocativos do casal, que estavam cada vez mais envolvidos naquele sexy jogo de sedução.

Seus rostos se aproximaram, deixando seus os lábios roçarem levemente um no outro. Sentiram um frio, porém, gostoso arrepio lhe percorrerem por dentro, eriçando seus pelos, lhes fazendo arder suas peles. Era paixão, desejo que os guiavam naquele momento, e queriam mais, muito mais dessa maravilhosa sensação.

A canção acaba, e começa a tocar uma música mais romântica, onde, somente os casais ficaram na pista dançando.

O virginiano trouxe sua esposa pra mais perto de si, onde, com seus corpos colados, sentiam toda a emoção que vinha daquela linda melodia.

I've made mistakes  
I could have treated you better  
I let you get away  
There goes my happily ever after

O rapaz fecha os olhos, e com seus apurados sentidos, consegue sentir o doce aroma dos cabelos de sua amada, e suspira excitado. Ela nota o quanto ele está extasiado, e sorri pra si mesma. Adorava saber o quanto conseguia tirá-lo de seu eixo, fazê-lo perder sua tão poderosa concentração. Com ela, ele era apenas Shaka. Sem prepotências, sem pedantismo. Era só um homem. Seu homem.

Tell me why,

why can't we try and start again?  
This can't be how our story ends  
You're more than my girl,

you're my best friend  
Tell me you remember when  
Oooh, I was your man and you were my girl  
It was you and me against the world

Ele abre de leve os olhos, e a vê sorrir discretamente, fechando devagar seus lindos olhos verdes. Percebe a alegria que emanava dela, e sorri amplamente. Por toda uma vida a ignorou. Nunca a tinha visto como uma mulher, somente como a guerreira arrogante e confusa. Naquele instante, tinha o privilégio de vê-la e senti-la em sua essência. De tocar sua macia pele, tê-la junto de si. Era sua mulher. Só sua.

Baby, ain't nobody gonna love me like the way you do  
And you ain't never gonna find a love like mine  
Tell me what can I do to make it up to you?  
'Cause what we got's too good to say goodbye, goodbye

Seus lindos orbes se encontraram, e nada mais existia ao seu redor. Existiam somente os dois e a canção ao fundo. Se olham com carinho, devoção. Suas bocas se tocam, dando início à um beijo suave, porém profundo em significado. Estavam dispostos a se renderem a toda gama de novos sentimentos que estavam por vir, que preencheriam suas vidas de alegrias, e os ajudariam a superar as futuras tristezas. Estavam se entregando ao amor. Amor esse, que demorariam um pouco pra percebê-lo, mas ele já estava ali, quietinho, esperando, como uma plantinha, ser cuidado, regado, para florescer com intensidade quando chegasse a hora certa.

Separam-se buscando por ar. Ele afaga as verdes mechas com sutileza e fala sedutor em seu ouvido.

-Não sei definir em palavras o que sinto agora, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: quero te amar… te fazer minha…

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, e sussurra muito próxima à boca dele.

-Me faça sua então…

Acaricia o delicado rosto feminino, enlaça sua mão à dela, e fala sorridente.

-Conheço um lugar lindo aqui perto, onde poderemos nos amar por toda à noite. Vamos, minha cobrinha?

-Claro… Shaka!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori estava na varanda de seu quarto espairecendo um pouco e olhando a linda lua cheia que brilhava imponente no céu. Estava cansada, pois ficou quase duas horas tentando colocar a pequena Harmonia pra dormir, pois a neném chorava muito devido à fortes cólicas.

Apesar do trabalho que uma criança dava, ficou pensativa, imaginando-se, talvez um dia, cuidando de seu próprio bebê.

Antes, fantasiava com Seiya sendo seu marido e pai de seus filhos. Agora, não conseguia tirar o gosto do beijo de Angello da sua mente. Foi um beijo brusco, carregado de raiva e rancor, mesmo assim, ficou com o mentolado gosto misturado a vodka em seu pensamento. Chegava à senti-lo tátil, palpável em sua língua, e isso a confundia e entristecia, pois sabia que o canceriano só queria brincar com ela, vingar-se por ter ousado mexer com sua irmã.

Estava vagando em suas lembranças, quando sente uma suave brisa em seu rosto. Fecha os olhos, e aprecia o calmo vento tocar sua pele, como se fosse uma suave carícia, porém, quando os abre lentamente, se surpreende ao ver o italiano lhe acarinhando sutilmente sua alva face.

Ela o olha com os orbes rasos d’água, e fala com a voz embargada.

-Já disse que não vou permitir que brinque comigo! Não vou te avisar outra vez…- não terminou de falar, pois seus lábios foram tomados de forma possessiva, porém com carinho e cuidado.

Ela não resiste. Abre a rosada boca, permitindo a passagem da ardorosa língua do azulado, que a serpenteia com maestria à procura da tímida língua da virginiana. Ambas se cruzam, iniciando um bailado em perfeita sincronia, fazendo os dois jovens se arrepiarem e ficarem sedentos por mais, bem mais que aquele simples beijo.

Quebram o contato e se olham desejosos. Ele admira o esbelto corpo da jovem, e nota, através da fina camisola rosa, os mamilos endurecidos de excitação. Ela vê um grande volume em sua calça jeans, e arfa excitada. Passeia seus verdes olhos no peitoral definido e naquela pele bronzeada e se sente molhar. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Sabia que ele só queria usá-la, e não poderia permitir que ele avançasse, por mais curiosa que estivesse. Por mais que quisesse se entregar em seus braços.

Ele chega mais perto, e ela não recua. Ele abraça devagar e amorosamente.

Ela fica sem entender, pois esperava uma atitude mais rude de sua parte.

O homem afaga seus lilases cabelos, e fala baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Me desculpe por ontem… prometo que não vou mais beber… não quero te trazer preocupações, pois o meu dever é te proteger, e não maltratá-la. Fui um estúpido… prometo que a partir de hoje irei me afastar, e só me dirigirei a você no que for necessário.

-Não! - fala com um nítido desespero em sua voz - Por favor, não se afaste!

-É necessário… não sou uma boa pessoa. Só machuco e provoco mágoas naqueles que se aproximam de mim. - diz entristecido.

-Então… porque me beijou? - pergunta hesitante.

-Para que você soubesse como é receber um beijo puro, carinhoso… um beijo digno da pessoa que é.

-Angello… - segura as grandes mãos masculinas com ternura - Não se afaste…

-Adeus, Saori. - caminha em direção às escadarias, descendo apressado, sumindo na penumbra.

A garota de cabelos lilases fica ali, em pé, paralisada, chorando convulsivamente.

“Até quando terei que pagar por meu estúpido erro? Será que nunca poderei amar ou ser amada? De que adianta ser uma deusa, se não posso me aproximar de quem eu quero? Se não posso ser eu mesma?” pensa dilacerada pela dor de ser mais uma vez rejeitada. De sentir o quanto ele também a desejava, mas se afastou por não conseguir perdoá-la. Sabia que iria sofrer, que pagaria o preço de sua má conduta, mas, não imaginava que seria um preço tão caro e tão difícil de pagar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty vinha cabisbaixo andando pela trilha que levava ao acampamento dos prateados. Tentava sempre aparentar normalidade, mas ver a mulher que amava nos braços de outro era doloroso demais. Porém, não agia mais como o leviano e mesquinho que era no passado, e procurava proceder como se isso não o afetasse, e assim, seguia com a sua vida. Quem sabe Kanon tinha razão, e não se apaixonaria novamente qualquer dia desses?

Estava distraído, quando ouviu uma grave voz falar serenamente, saída de dentro do bosque.

-Voltou cedo. Por acaso a balada não estava boa?

Quando o loiro olha na direção da voz, vê a figura do geminiano mais velho, que estava com uma regata branca, uma bermuda de tactel verde e chinelos de dedo.

-Estava boa sim. Eu é que não estava muito bem… - responde sem muita convicção.

-Foi por causa da Águia, verdade? - indaga, acendendo um cigarro, dando uma longa tragada.

-Como sabe disso? - pergunta surpreso.

-Eu já desconfiava, pois você a olha sempre com cara de bobo. - dá uma risada seca - Porém, o seu pedido diante de Atena foi o que me deu a certeza absoluta dos seus sentimentos por ela.

-Eu… sempre soube o quanto ela queria ser mãe. Antes de tudo, somos amigos, e sei que esse é o seu maior sonho. Ouvi muitos boatos sobre uma possível infertilidade da parte dela, outros dizem que Aiolia é o infértil, e sinceramente, não gosto de me basear em mexericos, mas… quando encontrei aquela neném, a imaginei nos braços de Marin. Via claramente em minha mente, a felicidade estampada em seu rosto. O quanto seria uma ótima mãe para aquela criança, o amor que dedicaria à ela… - suspira profundamente - Se com isso Marin for feliz, eu fico satisfeito.

Saga o olha admirado, pois não imaginava que ele a amasse dessa maneira tão altruísta.

Iria falar algumas palavras de conforto ao francês, quando ambos escutaram um barulho perto de alguns rochedos.

Se olharam entre si, e foram diretamente para lá, encontrando um vulto encapuzado, levemente curvado, e com uma das mãos posta na altura do abdômen.

-Quem é você, e o que faz no Santuário de Atena? - fala o Guardião de Gêmeos com imponência.

-Se não nos responder seremos obrigados a atacar, pois está invadindo os domínios da deusa da justiça! - dia Misty em tom de ameaça.

A pessoa se aproxima, e os cavaleiros se põem em posição de combate. O encapuzado para, e logo cai de joelhos, emitindo um gemido de dor, e percebem que se tratava de uma mulher.

O Lagarto se aproxima dela, e Saga o segue de perto. Não poderiam facilitar. O mais provável era que fosse uma armadilha. Porém, estavam enganados.

Chegando mais perto, a mulher gritou de dor, e caiu de lado no solo, ficando com os longos e brilhantes cabelos castanhos à mostra. Saga sentou-se e a recostou sobre o seu peito, enquanto Misty lhe descobria o rosto.

Para a surpresa dos dois homens, essa era de longe, a mulher mais linda que haviam visto em toda as suas vidas.

Novamente se entreolharam, e o geminiano perguntou calmamente à ela.

-Quem é você?

-Vocês… vocês foram os cavaleiros que resgataram a minha filha e o meu Cinturão, estou certa? - fala com extremo cansaço.

Os rapazes abriram desmesuradamente os olhos e falam em uníssono.

-Vênus????!!!!

-Sim...sou eu mesma. Minha pequenina… ela está bem?

-Sim, ela está muito bem. Está sob os cuidados de Atena e do Patriarca Shion, não se preocupe. - fala o grego tentando mantê-la calma.

Misty percebe uma enorme mancha de sangue em sua capa, e pergunta aflito.

-Está ferida?

-Sim… mas não se angustiem. Só queria saber de minha filha, e se estava bem… só não apareci antes porque realmente não estava em condições para tal… vou me retirar pra poder curar meu corpo divino… porém, tenho que adverti-los de que Hera está por trás de tudo isso. - retira debaixo de sua capa um pergaminho enrolado numa fita vermelha, e uma adaga de ouro, que fez o dourado se arrepiar por inteiro, pois era exatamente igual aquela com a qual tentou matar a bebê Atena no passado.

A linda deusa entrega os objetos ao prateado, e volta a falar ofegante.

-Entreguem esses objetos à minha irmã… digam-lhe que no pergaminho eu explico tudo o que se passou no Caribe, e quais são as verdadeiras intenções de Hera. Eu… tenho que ir, e não sei por quanto tempo terei que ficar ausente, pois os ferimentos feitos por objetos consagrados para matar a nós, os deuses, são dificílimos de cicatrizar… podem até levar anos. - olha com muito carinho para os dois homens - Obrigada por resgatarem a minha menina… agradeça aos outros dois rapazes também… consigam um bom lar pra minha Harmonia, pois foi desejo dela encarnar como uma humana comum… por favor, a protejam! - geme novamente de dor.

-Fique tranquila, nós a protegeremos. - o geminiano a tranquiliza, e Misty acena positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo a deusa sorrir amavelmente.

-Confio em vocês… são bons rapazes… estão me ajudando num momento de extrema dificuldade, e lhes darei o meu dom de amar… a pessoa certa para cada um de vocês aparecerá em seu tempo exato… só precisam acreditar… - um brilho intenso e azulado saiu das mãos da deusa, iluminando tudo ao redor, e deixando os dois cavaleiros temporariamente sem visão.

Quando voltaram a enxergar, viram que Vênus não estava mais com eles, e nas mãos do Lagarto, permaneciam os dois objetos que lhe foi entregue pela divindade.

Da penumbra do bosque, apareceu Ikki, que andava apressado, pois provavelmente, em suas andanças noturnas, tinha visto o imenso brilho emitido pela deusa.

-O que houve? Vocês estão bem?

-Estamos. - responde Saga - Porém, teremos que acordar Atena agora.

-Posso saber porque? Tem algo a ver com esse imenso brilho azul?

-Sim, Ikki. - fala o francês sereno - Foi Vênus, a deusa do amor, quem acabou de sair daqui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaka levou sua esposa ao melhor motel da capital. Um lugar lindo, à beira-mar, com acomodações luxuosas, e uma vista deslumbrante para o Mar Mediterrâneo.

Porém, nada disso importava, pois os dois ainda estavam sob o efeito do romântico encantamento que os levaram àquele local, na intenção de mais uma vez entregarem seus corpos não só aos prazeres puros da carne, mas também, de se renderem aquele sentimento indefinido, mas tão gostoso de se sentir.

No quarto amplamente iluminado pela luz da enorme lua-cheia que reinava majestosa nos céus, ambos já estavam nus, em pé, de frente um para o outro, se admirando mutuamente, se adorando com devoção.

Ela toma a iniciativa de acariciar o corpo de seu marido, passando lentamente as pontas de seus dedos pelo definido peitoral, passando sem pressa ao longo dos braços, indo ao abdômen trincado, escorregando pelo estreito quadril, até chegar à virilha masculina, onde massageia sutilmente os testículos do loiro, que geme ao quente toque de suas delicadas mãos.

Passa a manipular o pênis dele, que já está rígido, pulsante com o contato de seus finos dedos. O movimenta morosamente, e a medida que a respiração do homem acelera, intensifica a cadência do frenético vai e vem. A rosada glande expele um viscoso líquido transparente, que mela a mão da ariana, que se sente encharcar em sua intimidade, pois era sexy demais saber que o deixava excitado desse jeito.

Ele para o delicioso suplício, e chupa com avidez o alvo seio da esverdeada, que delira ao sentir a molhada e ardente língua de indiano tocar suas fartas mamas, e se alternar entre elas. Ela grunhe baixinho, se contorce, arqueia seu corpo com a carícia masculina. Ele a fazia se sentir como uma fêmea. Primitiva, sexual.

O rapaz desce seus dedos à rosada entrada, e notando o quão molhada estava, desliza dois de seus longos dedos no interior da Cobra, que crava suas garras nos fortes braços do loiro, que dá um grito seco. Ele aumenta o ritmo dos movimentos, fazendo as pernas dela tremerem, bambearem de tesão.

Ela chega rapidamente ao ápice, perdendo as forças nas torneadas pernas, e é amparada por ele, que a beija languidamente.

O virginiano a pega pela cintura, colocando-a em cima de uma grande mesa, onde a deita gentilmente, e a estoca com seu viril mastro de uma só vez.

Ela grita em êxtase, gostava de ser possuída assim, com vontade, com luxúria. Abre mais as pernas, e ele apoia sua grandes mãos nos redondos seios, os envolvendo perfeitamente, passando a investir ainda mais sedento em adentrar-se nela, de tocar seu profundo interior.

As estocadas eram cada vez mais fortes, carregadas de desejo, de paixão. Ele queria que ela sentisse o quanto a desejava, não só o seu corpo, mas também sua alma, sua essência.

Ela sentia sua alma praticamente lhe abandonar. Era arrebatada por algo além do prazer normal. Era mágico, divino.

Com mais furor, ele continuou entrando e saindo de dentro dela, impiedoso, másculo. A vagina rósea se contrai rapidamente, e seu membro estava lambuzado do mel que vinha dela, o fazendo urrar, com seus sentidos quase nublados, de tanto prazer.

Ela grita, chegando a um orgasmo intenso, esplêndido.

Ele a traz para si, onde a beija com desvelo, adoração. Sai de dentro dela, a carrega em seu colo, sentando-a na redonda cama, onde pega um dos travesseiros, o colocando no meio desta, e fala sedutor no ouvido da cobrinha.

-Quero que se deite de bruços, com o baixo ventre em cima desse travesseiro.

Ela prontamente faz o que ele pede, e deita-se na posição desejada, empinando um pouco o bumbum. Ele pega outro travesseiro, e coloca com cuidado por baixo da cabeça dela, e fala baixinho.

-Afasta só um pouco as pernas. Vou fazer você delirar, implorar por mais… te quero Shina… não imagina o quanto te desejo…

-Shaka… - arfa num fio de voz.

Ele posiciona seu grosso e gigantesco membro na mais que úmida fenda, e se introduz nela, que impressionantemente apertada, faz o loiro grunhir como um animal selvagem, primitivo, seguindo seus instintos para alcançar o seu prazer e o de sua adorada.

Ela também grita. Sentia-se ferver, arder. Era tomada por um fogo que a dilacerava por dentro. O sentia mais pulsante, mais latente dentro de si, e quando ele começou a mover-se, ela praticamente saiu de si. Gritava enlouquecida, exaurida. Sentia as mãos de seu macho lhe apertar a cintura e com mais ímpeto, investindo-se dentro de dela. Estava adorando, e queria mais. Imploraria por isso, como ele queria.

-Mais Shaka… eu quero mais…

-Então grita cobrinha… grita por mais…

-Maaaaaaaisss!!!!!! - grita quase sem alento, se agarrando ao seu travesseiro, rasgando a fronha com suas gigantescas garras.

Ele a estoca com mais força, alucinado ao ouvi-la gritar, absorto com o som de seus gemidos e grunhidos cheios de lascívia.

Seu potente órgão é sugado, pressionado, contraído, pela ardorosa vagina da italiana, que goza avassaladoramente no delicioso pênis de seu homem, que não resiste à tão grande estímulo, se derramando dentro de sua saborosa mulher.

Ele se deixa cair ao lado dela, que se vira, recostando em seu forte peitoral. Desse jeito, os dois esperam suas respirações se normalizarem, e seus corações desacelerarem.

Se olham com um especial carinho, um delicioso torpor. Era como se fosse um feitiço que os prendiam nos orbes um do outro, na mesma sintonia, na mesma vibração.

Ele a beija com sentimento, e ambos se abraçam sorridentes. Não precisavam de palavras pra expressar o que sentiam, pois eles próprios não sabiam como definir. A única coisa que importava, era estar ali, naquele lugar, juntos, unidos, como marido e mulher.

Continua….


	10. Harmonia

No meio da madrugada, Atena, Shion e Kanon, sonolentos e ainda com roupas de dormir, estavam reunidos com Saga, Misty e Ikki no salão do Templo Principal, onde o geminiano mais velho, junto com o prateado de Lagarto, entregaram à deusa os objetos que lhes foram confiados por Vênus.

Saori olha fixamente a adaga, respira fundo, e passa esta para as mãos de Shion, que imediatamente a guarda na mesma caixa em que está o outro objeto sagrado, que foi usado no passado para atentar contra a vida da jovem divindade.

A grega pega o pergaminho, e o desenrola com muito cuidado. O lê atentamente, e sua expressão era uma incógnita, o que deixou os demais um pouco apreensivos.

Ela dá um longo e pesado suspiro, e depois começa a ler o seu conteúdo, num tom firme e com muita eloquência.

“ Minha prezada irmã

Sei que nunca fomos as melhores amigas, e que em todas essas eras, nunca fui muito solidária, e muito menos solícita em tuas questões, mas, te peço encarecidamente que me dê um voto de confiança, e leve à sério o que irei te revelar.

Soube por fonte segura que nossa madrasta Hera tem um plano macabro para libertar os Titãs de sua prisão no Tártaro, e se tornar a nova esposa de Chronos, sendo assim, a Senhora absoluta de todo o universo, pois sabe que, com o Titânicos ao seu lado, dificilmente será derrotada.

Para enganar nosso pai, e os demais deuses, e com isso, não atrapalharem seu maléfico plano, precisaria de duas coisas: a primeira delas, seria o meu Cinturão, que iria ser utilizado para fazê-los caírem enfeitiçados aos seus pés, sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Também pretendia seduzir Chronos, o tirando de sua esposa Rhea, e usá-lo como uma marionete em suas mãos. Seu segundo objetivo, era eliminar minha filha Harmonia, pois sabe que o equilíbrio das boas relações humanas e divinas provém de sua essência divina.

Hera achava, que por Harmonia ter escolhido encarnar na Terra como uma humana comum, seria uma presa fácil de se abater, mas, ela se esqueceu de que sou uma mãe zelosa, e que jamais deixaria minha pequenina sozinha, se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta de que estaria em plena segurança.

Minha estadia no Caribe era justamente para encontrar, com calma, um lar seguro para minha Harmonia, cujo desejo era se tornar uma mortal, pois estava sentindo um grande desequilíbrio na humanidade, e pressentiu que com isso, algum dos nossos sorrateiros e desleais parentes poderiam se aproveitar da situação e tentar algo que nos prejudicariam à todos. Estando entre os mortais, minha pequenina acredita que irá restabelecer o perfeita consonância que rege o Universo há milênios a fio.

Hera sabe que eliminando minha filha, teria toda a facilidade em instalar o caos, rompendo o equilíbrio natural entre homens e divindades, e com todos os demais deuses sob o feitiço do Cinturão, teria tranquilidade para agir livremente e conseguir o quer.

Lutei ferozmente contra ela, que não imagino como, estava de posse dessa adaga, que tem o poder de acabar conosco, os deuses. Ela me feriu, mas, consegui esconder minha filha e o Cinturão, atrapalhando e seus intentos. Consegui também fazê-la se desequilibrar, e emanar por alguns segundos o seu terrível cosmo, e com isso, alertar a ti e aos seus cavaleiros.

Me perdoe por não poder ter feito mais, porém, frustrei em muito os planos de nossa madrasta, e só te peço para que fique atenta, e fale com a representante do Inframundo e peça que ela reforce as defesas dos portais que dão acesso ao Tártaro, e que tu, não deixes, de maneira alguma, esse Cinturão parar nas horrendas mãos de nossa madrasta.

Se fores cuidadosa, não terás com que se preocupar, minha irmã, pois Hera é covarde, e só age através das penumbras e das sombras. Jamais dará as caras em um embate direto.

Agradeça aos seus honrados cavaleiros por terem resgatado e cuidado de minha pequenina, e por favor, encontre bons pais para ela. Seu desejo era ser como um de vocês, então que possa ser feliz, num lar repleto de amor, criada por pessoas idôneas, e que possam protegê-la acima de tudo.

Muito obrigada minha irmã, e que o amor e o perdão possam sempre guiar a tua existência, tanto como mortal, quanto como a deusa que és.

Com amor,

Vênus”

Com delicadeza, a divindade enrolou o pergaminho e o entregou nas mãos de Kanon, que ficou olhando o objeto com perplexidade, assim como os demais que estavam no salão.

A menina desce alguns degraus, e fica de frente à Ikki, que já imaginava o que ela ia dizer.

\- Precisamos falar com a Pandora! Sabe se ela ainda está no apartamento de vocês em Tóquio?

\- O que você acha? - sorri sarcástico - Ela cismou que Shun é seu irmão, e não sai de lá de jeito nenhum!

\- Mas isso é uma irresponsabilidade! Ela, como representante do Inframundo, não pode deixá-lo assim, à esmo, somente por conta dos três Juízes! Isso é um absurdo sem tamanho! - fala Shion possesso.

\- Ainda mais com essa possível investida de Hera contra nós! - diz o geminiano mais novo, visivelmente preocupado - Ela tem que voltar pra lá, e reforçar as defesas do Tártaro, antes que Hera consiga o que quer!

\- Concordo. - responde a grega sem se exaltar - Ikki, você teria como convencê…

\- Não creio que eu seja a melhor pessoa pra isso. - se encosta na pilastra e a olha diretamente - Da última vez brigamos feio justamente por eu ter dito isso à ela: que deveria voltar pro seu lugar e deixar o Shun em paz. Ele já é um homem, e não precisa de babá!

\- Você poderia ir, Saga? Tentar convencê-la a voltar pro Inframundo, e quem sabe ajudá-la com isso?

O rapaz fica pensativo e olha os demais. Não tinha simpatia por Pandora, mas a situação era tensa, e poderia trazer sérias consequências para toda humanidade, e quiçá, para todo o universo.

Suspira resignado, e fala com altivez.

\- Estou a sua disposição, minha deusa. Partirei quando mandar.

\- São três da manhã aqui em Atenas… provavelmente, são dez da manhã em Tóquio, e Shun seguramente estará em alguma praia ou em qualquer outro lugar com Hyoga e Shiryu, correto Ikki?

O japonês acena positivamente, dando um meio sorriso.

\- Ela com certeza estará em casa, pois não gosta de se misturar… é uma boa oportunidade para tentar botar juízo naquela cabeça oca. Será que consegue, Saga?

\- Conseguirei. - responde confiante.

\- Então partirá imediatamente. Se arrume, e esteja aqui em quinze minutos. - fala a grega firmemente - Shion, pode teleportá-lo até lá?

\- Se Ikki me dizer exatamente onde é, eu posso sim. E aproveito para passar em sua mansão para ver como estão os outros meninos de bronze. Sinto falta deles aqui.

\- Faça isso! E pergunte ao Tatsumi se está tudo bem ou se estão precisando de algo.

\- Sim, Atena!

\- Misty?!

\- Sim, minha deusa! - se aproxima respeitosamente.

-Quero que vá hoje cedo à Casa de Leão, e diga à Aiolia e à Marin que desejo lhes falar.

\- Como ordenar!

\- No mais, quero agradecer-lhes, Saga e Misty, por terem ajudado a minha irmã… muito obrigada! Estão todos dispensados! Podem ir descansar! - olha o Guardião de Gêmeos, e sorri singela- Saga… boa sorte!

Ele retribui o sorriso e corre para o seu Templo, pois teria uma difícil missão pela frente: convencer a teimosa Pandora a voltar a estar presente em seus domínios.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Vinte minutos depois, Shion e Saga estavam em Tóquio, no meio do pátio, dentro do prédio onde Shun morava. Foram até o elevador que os levariam ao 6° andar, onde habitava o bronzeado. O elevador parou e os dois desceram, e deram de cara com uma menina ruiva saindo do apartamento de n° 602. Menina essa, que os dois reconheceram como sendo Seika, a irmã do Pégaso.

Ela os olhou e sorriu amável. Se aproximou e os cumprimentou cortesmente.

\- Olá Mestre Shion, Saga! Como estão?

\- Estamos bem! - diz o lemuriano amavelmente - E você?

\- Estou bem… mas estaria melhor se Seiya não tivesse tão amargurado… mas, quanto à isso, não posso fazer nada.

Os dois homens se olham apenados, pois imaginavam o quanto a menina estava sofrendo com a situação de seu irmão.

\- Seika, eu só queria dizer…

\- Não precisa dizer nada. - corta o esverdeado com gentileza - Vocês não têm culpa do que aconteceu, e além do mais, meu irmão terá que superar isso sozinho, e pra falar a verdade, não estou mais afim de aguentar suas patadas diárias e sua farras noturnas. Por isso vim falar com o Shun, se ele pediria ao Tatsumi pra me arrumar um trabalho na mansão ou na Fundação, para eu poder me mudar do apartamento do Seiya o quanto antes. Mas… infelizmente o Shun não está, só a intragável da Pandora se encontra aí.

Shion fica comovido com as palavras de Seika, e fala com simpatia.

\- Estou indo à mansão agora falar com o Jabu e os outros bronzeados. Se quiser pode vir comigo, e falamos com o Tatsumi pra ver se ele encontra uma boa colocação para você. Que acha?

\- Acho ótimo! - fala a ruiva com os olhos brilhando - Podemos ir agora?

\- Claro… - fala contente com a espontânea alegria da pisciana - Mas… o Saga precisa muito falar com a Pandora… sabe se ela vai querer recebê-lo?

\- A porta está encostada, pois não cheguei a batê-la. É só ele entrar e falar o que quer, porque se depender dela pra atender alguém… - bufa irritada - Eu mesma fiquei mais de meia hora esperando a boa vontade dela vir se dignar a me receber.

Saga olha para o Mestre e fala tranquilo.

\- Farei o que disse, Seika. Entrarei, e seja o que os deuses quiserem.

\- Boa sorte Saga! - o ariano põe sua mão no ombro do azulado, que acena confiante - Vamos Seika?

\- Sim, vamos! Tchau Saga, e boa sorte! Vai precisar, acredite!

O grego vê os dois se afastarem, respira fundo, empurra a porta devagar e entra no apartamento do virginiano. Olha ao redor e não vê ninguém. Avança alguns passos em direção à cozinha, onde começa a escutar algo sendo cantarolando bem baixinho por uma voz suave e delicada. Se aproxima mais e nota que está no meio da área de serviço, onde fica paralisado ao ver uma figura sinuosa, de pele pálida, com os negros cabelos presos num coque frouxo, usando uma regata cinza clara colada ao corpo combinando com o curto short em jeans preto, e chinelos nos pés, colocando algumas roupas masculinas para lavar na máquina.

Ela continua a cantar sussurrante, sem se dar conta da presença do geminiano atrás dela, que continua petrificado ao admirar o voluptuoso corpo da morena.

Ele sai de seu torpor, e dá um pequeno pigarro para chamar a atenção da moça.

\- Haaammmm, Haaammmm! Com licença!

Ela se assusta e o olha atônita. Ficou admirada em ver aquele homem irritantemente abusado e absurdamente lindo lhe olhando. Já o tinha visto imponente em sua armadura dourada, mas de roupas comuns (jeans, camiseta e tênis), estava realmente divino.

Ela balança a cabeça, voltando a si, franze o cenho e fala de má vontade.

\- Não acha que é muito abuso entrar na casa dos outros sem ser chamado? Onde estão seus modos, cavaleiro?

\- O que tenho pra tratar com a senhorita é urgente e dispensa esse tipo de formalidades. Agora por favor, sente-se e escute com atenção o que eu tenho pra lhe dizer. - fala com tanta firmeza, que Pandora engole o que ia falar e o olha espantada.

Ela maneia a cabeça em concordância, e fala um pouco mais dócil.

\- Tudo bem… não vou discutir. Vamos pra sala, e ouvirei o que tem a dizer.

Os dois sentam-se um de frente para o outro, e o grego começa a explicar tudo o que se passou há menos de uma hora atrás.

Ela escuta tudo atentamente, e tenta assimilar toda a informação que lhe foi dada. De repente fica visivelmente triste, e lágrimas caem de seus violáceos olhos.

Saga fica intrigado e se achega mais à garota, que leva as mãos ao rosto, envergonhada por demonstrar suas fraquezas diante dele.

Ele compreende o constrangimento dela, toca de leve a sua mão, e fala calmamente.

\- Pelo seu choro, imagino que não queira voltar para o reino de Hades, mas entenda, que como sua atual governante, não pode ficar ausente por tanto tempo. Deixar tudo a cargo dos três Juízes é muito perigoso, pois podem haver rixas internas por causa de poder, e com isso, o Inframundo tornar-se um alvo fácil para possíveis invasores, como Hera, por exemplo.

A canceriana segura com força as mãos do cavaleiro, que se surpreende com a atitude dela. Nunca pensou que a veria dessa maneira tão frágil, tão vulnerável, despida de sua habitual arrogância e soberba.

Ela o olha com os olhos cheios de grossas lágrimas e fala com a voz embargada e sofrida.

\- Eu sei que é meu dever, e não irei fugir dele, mas… eu só queria levar uma vida mais normal, sem deuses, infernos, espectros e cavaleiros para me lembrar o quão infeliz eu sempre fui durante a minha existência. - suspira, e começa a soluçar - Eu passei a vida inteira velando a alma de Hades no inferno, achando que ele era meu irmão, quando na verdade, ele só me usou para escapar daquela maldita caixa e depois dizimou com a minha família, me deixando só. Eu sei que muitos me criticam por ter me afastado de meus deveres para ficar perto do Shun, incluindo Ikki, que não me suporta. Porém, por mais que Shun não seja meu irmão de sangue, lhe tenho um amor profundo, que nem eu mesma consigo explicar, e queria ficar, aqui, mais perto dele, já que ao contrário de Ikki, ele não me rejeita e me aceita do jeito que sou. Eu… só queria ser um pouco como qualquer garota da minha idade, e esquecer do passado… mas vejo que isso é impossível… enquanto eu viver, estarei ligada aquele lugar, e não posso fazer nada quanto a isso! - novamente leva as mãos ao rosto e cai num choro convulsivo.

O rapaz a vê chorar tristemente e lhe tem empatia. Sabia o que era estar preso, e ser forçado a fazer o que não queria.

Num gesto que ele mesmo estranhou, a abraçou com carinho, e beijou de leve o topo de sua cabeça. Ela tira as mãos do rosto, e ainda chorosa, o olha fixamente, passando as pontas dos finos dedos no másculo rosto dele.

Ele acaricia a mão que lhe tocava, e sorri de leve, apreciando o inusitado contato. Chega mais perto do rosto da morena, enreda seus dedos nos negros cabelos presos, desmanchando suavemente o coque, fazendo com que as longas mechas caíssem como cascatas pelos alvos ombros dela, que arfa de excitação com aquele gesto. Ele a percebe ofegante, e sem saber o porquê, sela seus lábios aos dela, num beijo doce, quente e envolvente, que a faz abrir mais a boca, aprofundando o delicioso contato, deixando suas línguas bailarem livres no ritmo desse inesperado e contagiante sentimento.

Ele a traz mais para si, a sentando em seu colo, e apertando a fina cintura com suas grandes mãos, e ela, afunda seus dedos por entre as madeixas azuis do grego, que geme ao sentir o toque suave das mãos da alemã. Ela sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seu baixo ventre esquentar. Nunca tinha se sentido assim. “Será que é assim que uma mulher se sente nos braços de um homem?” se perguntava num misto entre assustada e curiosa. Curiosa em sentir mais das carícias daquele homem misterioso e divinamente lindo. E ele, que não tinha simpatia nenhuma pela pálida moça, estava rendido aos toque delicados que ela lhe dava. Rendido àquele beijo puro, livre de qualquer malícia… um beijo virginal.

Separam-se por falta de ar, e ela se dá conta de que está sentada no colo do azulado, e fica corada de vergonha. “Ele vai me achar uma oferecida!” pensa, enquanto tenta em vão sair de seu colo, pois ele não faz esforço para segurá-la e mantê-la junto à ele.

Saga acarinha o perfeito rosto dela, que o admira encantada, absorta com os seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Ficam assim, perdidos naquela troca de olhares. Era difícil explicar o que houve naquele momento sublime, mas era fácil sentir. E o que ambos sentiram era muito bom, muito prazeroso, deliciosamente intenso.

Ele segura as delicadas mãos femininas entre as dele, e fala pausadamente.

\- Sei que está com medo, e acredite, lhe compreendo. Mas prometo que vou te ajudar… não te deixarei sozinha. Se antes estava disposto à isso, depois desse beijo tenho certeza de que é o que quero fazer. Sei que queria ficar mais tempo com o Shun, mas temos que priorizar nossos deveres. Quando tudo estiver normalizado, verei como posso te ajudar a resolver isso. - dá um longo selinho nela - Confia em mim?

\- Sim, eu confio… eu… não sei direito o que senti, mas… eu gostei, e muito! - fala tímida.

\- Eu também gostei. Aliás, adorei… seu beijo é adocicado, cálido, amoroso… você é linda!

Ela sorri amplamente e o abraça feliz. Confiante, fala ao homem convicta.

\- Vou arrumar minhas coisas e colocar ordem naquele lugar! Ninguém vai entrar às escondidas no Inframundo, muito menos violar a prisão do Tártaro! Posso contar contigo pra me ajudar?

\- Claro que sim! Sabe que sim… -beija sedutor a curva do longo pescoço da menina, que sente seus pelos se eriçarem - Vai esperar seu irmão chegar pra se despedir?

\- Sim. Explicarei tudo à ele, e como cavaleiro que é, irá entender minha posição. Me ajuda com as malas?

\- Será um prazer! - abraça a cintura da alemã, e vão para o quarto arrumar os pertences dela, que a partir daquele dia, iria voltar a governar o Inframundo, mas agora iria feliz, pois teria um valioso aliado ao seu lado: o lindo e enigmático Saga de Gêmeos.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Na Grécia, o dia mal amanheceu, e Aiolia junto com Marin estavam no salão do 13° Templo de frente à Saori, atendendo ao seu chamado. A jovem deusa sorri amável ao dois guerreiros e os convidam a se acomodarem no escritório de Shion, onde ela sentou na cadeira do lemuriano, e começou a falar num tom leve e sereno.

\- Eu os chamei aqui porque tenho uma pergunta a lhes fazer, só que… - hesita um pouco - Não quero que pareça que estou me metendo na vida íntima de vocês.

\- Pode falar sem medo Atena. Jamais pensaríamos isso da senhorita. - diz o Leão com tranquilidade.

\- Obrigada pela confiança! Me sinto mais aliviada em abordar esse assunto com os dois. - os olha com muito carinho - Eu gostaria de saber se já pensaram na possibilidade de adotarem uma criança?

Marin segura com força a mão de seu amado, porém sem desviar os olhos da herdeira Kido. Aiolia se espanta com a pergunta, mas, continua a olhar de maneira fixa a divindade.

\- Me desculpe, minha deusa! Não quero parecer desrespeitoso, e não sei que tipo de mexericos foram parar nos seus ouvidos quanto a nossa intimidade, mas…

\- Calma, Aiolia! Não foi por causa de fofocas que os chamei aqui! - fala com muita calma - Pedi para que viessem porque estou com um bebê muito especial sob a minha tutela, e vou lhes ser sincera: não tenho muito jeito com crianças. Então queria encontrar um casal amoroso e responsável que pudessem amá-la e cuidá-la como toda criança merece.

\- Porque pensou em nós? Porque não Milo e Fler ou Shaka e Shina? - indaga Aiolia nitidamente incomodado.

\- Pelo fato de todos serem recém-casados e talvez não estivessem preparados para uma decisão tão importante. Poderia ter falado com Shura e June, porém, Miguel ainda está muito pequeno, e talvez ficasse muito pesado para eles cuidarem de dois bebês com tão pouca diferença de idade. - suspira fundo e os olha apenada - Bem… vejo que não gostaram da ideia… mas fiquem tranquilos, não vou forçá-los a nada. Foi somente uma pergunta, não se sintam obrigados a… - não termina de falar pois é interrompida por uma ansiosa Águia.

\- Como é essa criança? É um menino? Ou uma menina? - pergunta empolgada.

\- É uma menina linda e tem menos de um mês de vida. É ruivinha assim como você Marin, e tem lindos olhos verdes, com o tom bem parecido com os do Aiolia.

A ruiva encara Aiolia com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Ele soube ali, que tinha perdido essa batalha, e que teriam que conhecer a criança de qualquer jeito, pois sua esposa assim o decidiu. Suspirou conformado, e falou ainda desinteressado.

\- A senhorita disse que ela era especial, pode nos dizer em que sentido?

\- O que importa isso? - falou a japonesa em tom de reprovação.

\- Acalmem-se, por favor… - pede Saori com paciência - Vou lhes explicar. - pausadamente, a divindade conta com todos os detalhes, a origem da pequenina.

Os casal troca olhares cúmplices. Apesar da resistência inicial, Aiolia percebe o quanto Marin se sensibilizou com toda essa história, e resolveu ceder aos desejos de sua amada.

\- Podemos ver a neném?

\- Claro que sim! Me acompanhem, por favor.

Atena os leva até o quarto onde estava Harmonia, e ficam todos em frente ao berço, onde a menina se espreguiçava, pois tinha acabado de acordar.

Marin chorava sem sentir. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver aquele ser tão frágil diante de seus olhos. A amou no primeiro momento em que a viu, e sentiu que era sua, como se tivesse seu próprio sangue, como se tivesse saído de dentro de si.

Com cuidado, a pegou, a aconchegando em seus ternos e amorosos braços, a beijando em sua testinha, e acariciava seus cabelinhos ruivos.

Aiolia se sente leve, quase levitando, tamanha a paz que aquela criança emanava. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que era realmente um ser divino. Olhou sua mulher com a pequena no colo e teve certeza de que eram uma família. Sua esposa e sua filha. Seus olhos se encheram d’água, se emocionando com essa cena. Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida, e iria tirá-la antes que decidissem algo tão importante.

\- Nos garante que amanhã ou depois vossa irmã não irá tomá-la de nós?

\- Lhes dou a minha palavra! - entregou o pergaminho de Vênus ao Leão, que o leu atentamente, devolvendo-o depois às mãos da jovem lilás.

\- Sendo assim… podemos levar nossa filha pra casa? Ou será que você desistiu, meu amor? - pisca o olho para ela.

\- Nunca vou desistir da nossa filha! Vamos levá-la agora mesmo! - beija demoradamente o rostinho da bebê.

\- Eu estou feliz de verdade por vocês! - fala a deusa, emocionada por tudo ter dado certo - Vou providenciar para que levem tudo que está nesse quarto até a 5° Casa. Não precisam se preocupar em comprar nada por enquanto. A única preocupação que devem ter, é dar todo o amor e carinho que ela precisa!

\- E ela terá! Pode confiar, minha deusa! - diz o leonino com orgulho.

\- Tenho certeza que sim!

\- Podemos dar outro nome à ela? - pergunta Marin meio hesitante.

\- É a filha de vocês agora. Podem dar o nome que quiserem à essa coisa linda! Sei que vão escolher com sabedoria. Sejam felizes! É tudo o que desejo pra vocês!

\- Obrigada! Com licença! - diz o casal em uníssono, se retirando com sua filhinha em seguida.

Saori os olha sair, e fica com uma incrível sensação de satisfação, de dever cumprido. Anda até a varanda que fica na lateral do Templo, e vê o cavaleiro de Lagarto encostado em um dos beirais que a separam do jardim. Ela fica admirando o belo rapaz, e pensa em como ele era generoso, como o amor que ele sentia por Marin era puro e desinteressado, e no quanto ela foi egoísta em querer mandar nos sentimentos alheios, em querer Seiya somente para si, sem dar à ele o seu direito de escolha.

Saiu de sua divagação, se aproximou do loiro e tocou lhe de leve o ombro. Ele se assusta um pouco, mas logo sorri à sua deusa. Ela segura suavemente as mãos masculinas e fala docemente.

\- Já resolvemos tudo! Fique tranquilo, pois Marin agora é a mais nova mamãe desse Santuário!

O prateado dá um largo sorriso com os olhos marejados, resultado da alegria de saber que sua amada realizou seu maior desejo.

A grega o abraça com carinho, e ele retribui igualmente.

\- Agora pode seguir em frente Misty. Conseguiu, com seu altruísmo, realizar o sonho da mulher que ama, e ela será ainda mais feliz do que já era.

O rapaz olha para Atena interrogante. Como ela sabia de seus sentimentos?

\- Minha deusa, eu…

\- Não precisa me explicar nada. Quem sou eu pra te recriminar? O que sente é algo belo, porém, ela já escolheu como viver a vida dela. Agora, basta você ampliar seus horizontes, e deixar um outro amor entrar em seu coração, e te fazer feliz!

\- Sim, Atena… é exatamente isso o que farei. - responde humildemente.

Os dois se viram ao escutar os passos firmes do Patriarca, que tinha acabado de voltar do Japão.

\- Bom dia Atena, Misty. Saga acabou de me dizer que irá ainda hoje com Pandora para o Inframundo, e ficará por lá por um tempo no intuito de auxiliá-la em sua administração e no reforço das prisões do Tártaro. Também disse que ela enviará a espectro Chris de Cetus para vigiar um dos portais das Prisões que fica perto do limite do Santuário com as montanhas.

\- Ora, essas são ótimas notícias! Providencie para Chris a casa que foi de Shina, pois está mobiliada, e lá ela terá privacidade. - fala empolgada.

\- Como quiser, senhorita. - concorda o mais velho.

\- Misty, quero que auxilie a Chris quando ela chegar. Ajude-a em tudo o que precisar, e que também esteja junto a ela quando for fazer as vistorias no portal.

\- Claro, Atena! Será um prazer! Sendo assim, me retiro. Com licença minha deusa, Mestre Shion. - faz uma pequena reverência, e anda em direção à saída.

A menina olha seu Patriarca e suspira aliviada, pois tinham conseguido solucionar vários problemas em poucas horas. Restava agora, rezar para que todo esse esforço surtisse efeito, e que com isso, pudessem manter a sua adorada Terra em paz.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Geist acordou tarde e profundamente triste. Não dormiu direito à noite, por ficar lembrando do que Camus lhe fez. Não conseguia entender o porquê dele tê-la agarrado daquele jeito. Estava desnorteada, perdida. Não queria contar a ninguém, mas tinha medo que se não contasse, ele voltasse a fazer o mesmo.

Tinha dúvidas, muitas dúvidas em seu coração, mas, pensou bem, e resolveu ir à Casa de Capricórnio visitar June e seu afilhado Miguel. Amava muito aquele pinguinho de gente, e ficar com ele traria alento ao seu espírito.

Abriu a porta no intuito de sair, mas tropeçou em uma caixa grande, muito bem decorada com fitas e laços em tons de rosa e vermelho, e um envelope branco com seu nome escrito com uma caligrafia belíssima.

Ela pega a caixa, e entra novamente em casa. Senta-se no sofá, e a abre cuidadosamente, tirando de dentro dela uma linda boneca de porcelana, que se parecia muito consigo mesma, pois era branquinha, com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, e estava elegantemente vestida com roupas de época. Olhou pra boneca e sorriu. Lembrou-se de seus tempos de criança, e de como era feliz em sua terra natal, com sua família unida.

Pegou o envelope, e o abriu curiosa. Viu aquela caligrafia que beirava a perfeição e começou a ler baixinho, pra si mesma, quase como num sussuro.

“ Sei que pedir um milhão de desculpas não apagará a dor que o ato tão vil de minha parte lhe causou, mas te digo, que de verdade, estou amargamente arrependido, e lhe prometo que manterei o máximo de distância possível de ti, até que um dia, talvez, você queira ou possa me perdoar.

Ontem, andando triste e cabisbaixo pelas ruas de Rodório, vi esta linda boneca exposta na vitrine de uma loja, e ela, instantaneamente, me lembrou à você. Achei que era um bom presente para te dar, pois é tão singela e especial quanto ela.

Eu fui um estúpido que se deixou levar pelo rancor e ódio por uma situação que nunca teve nada haver contigo. Me excedi, e muito. Te machuquei, não só no físico, mas principalmente em seu emocional, e por isso, me sinto pior do que lixo, pois meu dever, acima de tudo, sempre foi proteger, e não ferir.

Sei que irei enfrentar a fúria de Angello, Aiolia, Aiolos e muitos outros, mas te digo que estou preparado para assumir as consequências de meus atos, e não irei oferecer resistência, mesmo que o preço a pagar seja a perda da minha armadura e a minha expulsão deste lugar.

Eu… espero um dia, que volte a dormir com a minha consciência tranquila, quando enfim, conseguir seu perdão, pois é isso o que agora mais almejo em minha vida.

Você é linda, Geist, e eu não soube enxergar isso até fazer essa burrada. Me perdoe!

Camus de Aquário”

A morena sente um misto de ódio e pena em seu coração, e chora sofridamente. Ela pega a boneca e ameaça jogá-la contra a parede, mas depois desiste, e se abraça à ela com força. Não sabia o que fazer, pois estava extremamente confusa.

Foi para seu quarto com a boneca em seus braços, sentou-se em sua cama, e colocou-a de pé no criado mudo. Ficou admirando o seu inesperado presente, ainda chorando sem sentir. Seu coração estava apertado, pequenininho, pois, no fundo, sabia que o cavaleiro era um homem honrado e que seu arrependimento era verdadeiro. Mas, por enquanto, não tinha estrutura para perdoá-lo, para esquecer o que ele tinha feito.

Decidiu então esperar. Esperar que o tempo passasse, e se ele iria cumprir a sua palavra em se afastar, em manter distância.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Queria dormir, acordar, e ter esquecido o que ocorreu, mas não podia, não conseguia. Não conseguia tirar Camus de sua mente… e se culpava por isso, por ter gostado do beijo, por ter se aquecido com seus toques.

Era tudo muito paradoxal, caótico, mas era assim que se sentia: envolta em conflitantes sentimentos.

Queria e iria refletir. Refletir sobre o que fazer, sobre como agir…

Sem perceber, estava outra vez abraçada à boneca, e caiu em um profundo sono. Sua expressão estava serena, tranquila. E esperava que essa tranquilidade a ajudasse a superar todos os seus medos, todas as suas dúvidas, e que, enfim, pudesse um dia, perdoar aquele a quem lhe magoou tanto: o frio cavaleiro de Aquário.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx

À noite, Shina e Shaka chegam à 5° Casa, e se deparam com Marin sentada o no sofá, com a neném nos braços, a amamentando com uma mamadeira. Aiolia estava sentado ao lado dela, admirando a terna cena, e Aiolos estava numa poltrona de frente aos dois, visivelmente feliz com a alegria de seu irmão e sua cunhada por agora terem uma filhinha.

O casal visitante se aproxima, e Shina olha encantada aquela linda criaturinha. Achou a criança muito parecida com a sua amiga, parecia até mesmo ser sua filha de sangue.

Aiolia levantou-se para a esverdeada sentar-se ao lado da Águia, e foi cumprimentar o virginiano.

\- Fico feliz por virem nos visitar!

\- Não poderia deixar de vir e parabenizar vocês por uma atitude tão louvável! Essa criança trará muitas alegrias à vida de vocês, tenho certeza! - diz o indiano sinceramente.

\- Também disse isso à ele - interrompe o moreno, tocando o ombro de seu irmão caçula - Porém, terá que ser ainda mais responsável do que já era, pois além de amor, tem que ajudar nos cuidados com a neném, estar atento aos chorinhos pra saber o que ela tem, se é fome, dor, se está com sono, se tem que trocar as fraldas… - sorri olhando a cara interrogantes do leonino.

\- Trocar fraldas também? - indaga desanimado.

\- Claro! Ou quer que Marin faça isso toda a vez? - foi a vez de Shaka retrucar.

\- Acalmem-se meninos… o leãozinho vai me ajudar em tudo, fiquem tranquilos! - sorri com meiguice, e passa a neném para os braços da Cobra, que, já experiente em lidar com Miguel, a põe em pé, encostado em seu ombro, para poder arrotar - Shina, eu queria te fazer um convite… Aiolos será o padrinho dela e… você quer ser madrinha? Se Shaka não se importar, é claro!

\- Não precisa se preocupar, pois sei o quanto você e Shina são amigas e que Aiolos como irmão de seu marido, seria a sua escolha natural. - fala o loiro com tranquilidade.

\- Eu aceito! Será uma honra! - fala a esverdeada emocionada - Já escolheram um nome pra ela?

\- Sim! Se chamará Sofia! - responde a ruiva cheia de orgulho de sua pequenina.

\- Lindo nome! - a Cobra, já tomada pela emoção, levanta-se devagar, e caminha para perto de seu marido, entregando a neném nos braços do rapaz, que olha a criança com muito amor, e beija de leve a testinha dela.

Se imaginou sendo pai… tendo seus próprios filhos, tão lindos quanto a pequenina filha de seus amigos. Já havia pensado no assunto algumas vezes, mas agora sentiu esse desejo lhe tocar fundo em sua alma. Não precisaria ser pra já, mas, agora, tinha certeza de que queria ter uma família com Shina. Uma família só deles...

O loiro também percebe um cosmo gentil, essencialmente divino, emanado por Sofia, e mesmo hesitante, pergunta curioso ao Leão.

\- Esse cosmo que ela emana… por acaso ela é…

Os dois irmãos dourados trocam olhares, e o sagitariano dá uns tapinhas nas costas do mais novo em sinal de apoio. Aiolia respira fundo, e começa a explicar tudo sobre a origem de Sofia ao casal de Virgem.

Os dois escutam tudo atentos, e o indiano fala seriamente.

\- Isso tudo é muito sério. Atena deveria convocar uma reunião para deixar-nos em alerta.

\- Ela o fará! - responde o moreno convicto - Ela só estava esperando a senhorita Pandora se posicionar à respeito, para convocar-nos à todos. Provavelmente, amanhã nos dirá o horário para reunirmos e discutirmos quais medidas tomar.

\- Porém, o mais importante, é que boa parte dos planos malignos de Hera foram frustrados, e Sofia está em segurança, com pais amorosos e sendo cuidada e mimada por todos nós. - fala a italiana, olhando carinhosamente a bebê nos braços de seu esposo.

\- Sim, isso é o mais importante… e também, o fato de estarmos felizes… - o grego mais novo olha com ternura para a doce ruiva que sorri com verdadeira alegria, pois agora, sua felicidade era completa.

Todos sentem alguns cosmos se aproximando. Eram Shura e June, junto com Miguel, Afrodite, Mu e vários outros amigos que estavam vindo visitar a bebê.

\- Acho que teremos bastante visitas - sorri divertida - Vou preparar um lanche para todos!

\- Eu te ajudo! Cuidem bem da minha afilhada, meninos! - dá uma gostosa risada, vendo a cara de paisagem dos três homens, e vai com sua amiga ajudá-la a recepcionar as visitas.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Em sua confortável king-size, deitados juntos, agarradinhos, Shina olha para Shaka, que já dormia, e fica pensativa. Desde que June teve o Miguel, esporadicamente pensava em um dia ser mãe, mas tal pensamento sempre lhe pareceu muito distante, visto que não se relacionava com ninguém, devido à obsessão que tinha por Seiya. Porém, hoje, devidamente casada, e segurando mais cedo a doce Sofia em seus braços, sentiu essa possibilidade mais próxima. Vendo o rosto do loiro totalmente derretido ao segurar a bebê, sentiu tal possibilidade ainda mais próxima, mais palpável.

Se abraçou ao seu lindo esposo e fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelo sono, que era seu mais novo e inseparável companheiro, desde que se entregou à esse gostoso sentimento que nutria por Shaka. Estava feliz, realmente feliz, como nunca se imaginou um dia ser.

Continua…


	11. Te adoro...

Três meses depois…

À noitinha, depois de uma tarde intensa de treinamentos, Shaka adentra o Templo de Virgem bastante irritado, vai para o quarto. Tira as suas roupas bufando de raiva, e vai direto para o banho.

Shina, que estava com seu notebook aberto, estudando, sentada na mesinha de chá, olhou intrigada todo o percurso que seu marido fez até o banheiro, e resolveu ficar onde estava. Esperaria ele terminar seu banho e se acalmar, para depois tentar entender o que houve.

Passando-se mais ou menos meia hora, o loiro sai de banho tomado, vestindo somente uma bermuda simples e com chinelos nos pés. Olha pra sua esposa, que já tinha terminado de estudar, e estava sentada na beirada da cama lhe esperando para conversar. Não estava com vontade de falar, mas ao ver o doce semblante da cobrinha, desistiu de se esquivar, e foi sentar-se ao seu lado, onde ela, com muito carinho, acariciou de leve as suas mãos.

\- Imagino que não queira falar, mas… estou preocupada! Você não costuma se aborrecer e quanto mais desse jeito. Me conta o que houve? Só quero te ajudar… - o olha com doçura e ele dá um meio sorriso.

Se vira para ficar de frente pra ela, e começa a falar amargurado.

\- Agora à pouco no treinamento, Dohko me deu um esporro alegando que eu estava disperso e distraído, sendo que nunca, em todos esses anos, eu fui chamado a atenção, muito menos por esse motivo. - suspira entristecido - Sempre mantive o foco e dei tudo de mim em treinamento e nas batalhas, e hoje, não sei porque, eu não estava atento como deveria. Eu… não entendo…

A esverdeada olha para o rapaz com simpatia. Ele sempre foi um cavaleiro exemplar e por toda a vida, se exigiu demais. Ela o entendia, porque também sempre foi assim: focada, determinada. Sabia o quão duro era para um guerreiro orgulhoso como ele, ser chamado a atenção na frente dos demais. Ela mesma já passou por isso algumas vezes e não gostou nenhum pouco.

Acaricia levemente o belo rosto do loiro e fala com muita calma.

\- Não se exija tanto… sabe porque estava distraído hoje? - ele balança a cabeça em negativa - Porque você é humano! - sorri pra ele com meiguice - Há quanto tempo não tira férias?

\- Bem… pra falar a verdade… eu nunca vi necessidade de descansar por tanto tempo, e, além do mais, temos folgas semanais, e pra ser sincero, isso pra mim bastava. - responde apenado.

\- Shaka… todos precisamos relaxar, não só o corpo, mas principalmente pra mente! Não me admira que esteja distraído! Seu corpo está te exigindo um pouco de descanso. - pega as mãos de seu esposo, o levando para a Sala das Árvores Gêmeas - Vamos meditar, e amanhã bem cedo, irá falar com a Saori, e pedir pelo menos dois meses de féria acumuladas, certo?

Ele ia retrucar, mas ao vê-la com aquela carinha tão angelical, não falou mais nada. Somente maneou a cabeça em concordância.

Sentaram-se entre as árvores, e cada um em suas respectivas posições, começaram a meditar. Ele perde um pouco a concentração, e olha a garota meditando tranquila, como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor. Sentiu um imenso orgulho, pois ela aprendeu a relaxar profundamente e esvaziar a mente com bastante eficiência. Ela era muito determinada, aguerrida. Gostava desse jeito dela, de se esmerar em tudo o que se propunha a fazer.

Na realidade, é que ele estava cada dia mais encantado por ela, e muitas vezes, perdia-se pensando na garota que entrou tão repentinamente em sua vida, e que a cada dia, ocupava mais e mais espaço em seu duro coração.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos e volta a se concentrar na meditação. Esvaziaria a sua mente e se concentraria no que era mais importante: continuar sendo feliz ao lado de sua bela amazona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao mesmo tempo em Tóquio, gemidos sensuais de uma certa ruiva ecoavam pelo pequeno apartamento onde morava, no momento em que ela rebolava insinuante e desenvolta no grosso mastro do esverdeado lemuriano, com quem estava se relacionando faziam alguns meses.

Seika subia e descia alucinada, enquanto Shion envolvia seus pequenos e redondos seios com suas grandes mãos, extasiado com a perfeita performance da japonesa, que sorria marota pra ele, enquanto continuava em sua sensual dança de puro prazer.

Ele se sente seu pênis esquentar e ser contraído com força, e sabe que ela está prestes a gozar. E é o que acontece. Ela chega ao ápice, ficando sem forças, e caindo deitada por cima dele, que a abraça, e se senta com ela ainda encaixada em seu pulsante membro.

Beija aquela boca avermelhada com muito desejo. Puxa seus vermelhos cabelos, e ela grunhe baixinho. Adorava quando ele demonstrava seu tesão tão selvagemente. Ela sempre gostou de sexo com mais pegada, e seu querido ariano o fazia na medida exata, do jeito que ela adorava.

Separam-se ofegantes e ela passa a cavalgá-lo num ritmo cadenciado, sinuoso, que deixava seu homem louco, com um olhar de luxúria que ela simplesmente amava. Ver esse brilho, esse fogo nos olhos dele a deixava feliz, satisfeita, pois não era muito experiente na arte do sexo, pois ele era o terceiro homem com quem se deitava, e vê-lo desejoso desse jeito, a deixava verdadeiramente em êxtase.

Seika continua em sua ardente cavalgada, e ele geme languidamente. Ela era deliciosa, maravilhosa, e transar com ela era mais do que sexo, era algo único, esplêndido. Ela era especial, e quando estavam assim, tão intimamente unidos, tinha ainda mais certeza disso.

Ela sente seu corpo arrepiar, suas forças se esvairem Estava tendo um outro orgasmo, intenso, visceral. Ele não resiste ao estímulo daquela estupidamente quente intimidade encharcada, e se derrama dentro dela, urrando animalesco, com os seus mais primitivos instintos.

Ficam arfantes por um bom tempo, abraçados com muito carinho.

Se afastam um pouco, e Shion a olha com muito afeto. Estava apaixonado, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas tinha algumas dúvidas quanto ao que ela sentia, por causa de sua resistência ao seus sempre insistentes pedidos de que ela fosse morar na Grécia com ele. Não sabia muito o que pensar, porém, ainda assim, tentaria mais uma vez.

Ela sai de cima dele, lhe dá um longo selinho, e vai em direção ao guarda-roupa, e fala meio apenada.

\- Estou um pouco em cima da hora, e o Sr. Kai não tolera atrasos… porém, voltarei mais cedo hoje, e poderemos sair pra nos divertir mais tarde, que tal? - pisca com picardia.

O muviano suspira desanimado e fala um tanto triste.

\- Sei que gosta do seu trabalho, e que está feliz com ele, mas, pense no que venho te pedindo há algum tempo: vem morar comigo? Quero ter você mais perto de mim…

\- Mas nos vemos sempre, querido! Às vezes mais de duas vezes por dia! - senta- se ao lado dele, e o olha fixamente - Eu te adoro! Estou apaixonada de verdade, e quero que um dia nossa relação evolua para um outro nível, porém tente me entender… passei boa parte da minha vida sem saber quem eu era, encontrei meu irmão e me dediquei a ele e ao meu tratamento para a amnésia, que foi longo e sofrido. Passei por dois relacionamentos frustrantes, onde fui muito infeliz e agora, finalmente, consegui minha independência financeira e emocional, e muito graças à você, que me ajudou quando falou como Tatsumi pra me arrumar esse emprego. Eu quero aproveitar um pouco disso! Viver do meu dinheiro, crescer na minha nova profissão, fazer cursos, me aperfeiçoar. Você me entende?

\- Sim… eu entendo… - assente derrotado.

\- Não fique assim… sei que viveu muitos anos, e esse meu jeito de ser pode parecer estranho pra você, mas… eu preciso viver isso, me sentir útil, produtiva… - dá um largo sorriso e o beija apaixonada.

Ele retribui aquele gostoso beijo, e a deita de novo na cama.

\- Me perdoe! Estou sendo egoísta… é que… eu te quero, te desejo! Queria você comigo!

\- Mas você pode se teleportar! Estaremos sempre juntos! - dedilha o peitoral do esverdeado com uma carinha bem safada, e fala bem perto de sua boca - E que foi que disse que eu também não te quero… que eu não te desejo? Te adoro seu bobo!

Ele não resiste à essa tentadora insinuação velada, e a beija com fogo, com volúpia.

Sem ar, quebram o contato, e ele indaga curioso.

\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer amor outra vez? Você não vai se atrasar?

\- O Sr. Kai pode esperar um pouco… minha prioridade agora é você!

Voltam a se beijar com fervor e se amarem de igual modo, pois estavam apaixonados, envolvidos, e toda as dúvidas que Shion tinha caíram por terra, pois ela sentia o mesmo por si. Era muito novinha comparada à ele, e não iria pressioná-la. Quem sabe, bem antes do que ele imaginasse, ela aceitaria seu pedido, e viveriam essa paixão juntinhos, no 13°Templo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Grécia, de manhã bem cedo, Shina foi treinar junto com os prateados, e viu Angello, andando perto da arena. Foi falar com ele, pois achava que quase quatro meses depois de tudo que ocorreu, não tinha mais sentido ele continuar com essa birra infantil.

Se aproximou, e ele fingiu que não a viu, continuando a sua caminhada. Ela, enraivecida, o pegou pelo braço, chamando a atenção dele para si.

\- O que você quer sorella?

\- Eu quero acabar de vez com essa bobagem sua de ficar sem falar comigo! E até com a pobre da Geist você parou de falar, sendo que ela nunca teve nada a ver com isso! - fala irritada.

\- Foi você quem preferiu o loiro aguado… não precisa de mim. -responde indiferente.

\- Mas que merda, Angello! - grita com raiva - Ele é meu marido, entenda isso! Porque não torce pela minha felicidade? Pra você era melhor quando eu morria de amores pelo Seiya, quando mendigava pelo amor dele?

\- Não! Não gostava do Pangaré, mas preferia mil vezes ele ao almofadinha do Shaka, que é metido, arrogante e prepotente, e que vai se cansar de você! Eu já te disse isso, não? - sorri debochado.

\- Já… já me disse, e eu discordo plenamente disso. Acho que já se passou tempo suficiente pra ele “se cansar” de mim, e estamos juntos até hoje. E pretendo continuar assim! - rebate com igual deboche.

\- Você pretende, mas... e ele? Já se perguntou se ele vai querer continuar contigo por toda a vida? Olha que toda a vida é muito tempo… - sorri sarcástico, mas seu sorriso logo se desfaz quando escuta a voz do virginiano, que se aproximava, ao ver a discussão entre os irmãos.

\- Não sei se sabe, mas quando casei com sua irmã, jurei que ia ser um bom marido pra ela, e me esforçar todo o dia para cumprir esse intuito. Não é você com o seu veneno e amargura que vão me fazer mudar de ideia. -fala com bastante tranquilidade.

\- Quem escuta você falando com esse seu jeitinho zen pode até cair nessa sua conversa fiada, mas você não me engana, Buda! Eu sei que quando você enjoar de brincar de casinha com essa tonta, ela não vai passar de um peso morto que terá que carregar pro resto da vida! Uma mulher que você não ama, inferior à você, e que terá asco em olhar pra ela e saber que não poderá se livrar desse compromisso, que estará amarrado à alguém que tem verdadeira ojeriza, repulsa… você vai acabar traindo ela com um monte de vagabundas, e… - não terminou de falar, pois levou um potente soco do indiano, que o levou ao chão.

O canceriano levou a mão ao queixo e sorriu. No fundo, gostou da reação dele, sinal de que tinha sangue nas veias, que não era tão pacifista e santinho como se fazia crer.

Levantou-se e rapidamente também acertou o loiro com um soco bem dado. Ele cambaleia, e Shina grita desesperada.

\- Parem com isso! - se agarra ao marido, que ainda está tonto, enquanto Albiore e Algol chegam pra separar a briga - Deixa ele em paz! Eu vim falar contigo pra fazer as pazes, mas já vi que você não quer! - passa as mãos no rosto de Shaka, que lhe sorri amável - Vamos querido! Vou cuidar de você!

Angello olha pra cena curioso, enquanto é seguro pelos dois prateados. Ele vê um brilho especial naquela troca de olhares entre os dois e fica momentaneamente satisfeito. Sinal de que Shaka sentia algo por sua sorella, ele só não sabia definir o quê.

\- Albiore, posso retomar meus treinos amanhã? Vou levar Shaka pra casa! - indaga a cobra ao líder dos prateados.

\- Claro que sim. Mas amanhã cedo quero você aqui. - responde sério.

\- Não precisa nada disso Shina! - fala o virginiano incomodado - Sou um cavaleiro dourado, e não é um soco desse… imbecil que vai me derrubar!

\- Não vou discutir contigo! Vamos querido! - se abraça à ele, que usa seu teletransporte para chegar ao 6° Templo.

\- Vou ter que reportar essa briga de vocês ao Patriarca, pois sabe muito bem que não pode haver combates pessoais entre nós. - diz o argentino num tom seco

\- Faça o que quiser! - fala o italiano com desdém, e vai embora pra casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tarde, na Casa de Escorpião, Milo e Fler trocavam ousadas carícias em sua magnífica suíte, pois o rapaz gostava de aproveitar ao máximo as suas folgas vespertinas e de preferência, ao lado de sua linda esposa.

Deslizava lentamente dois de seus longos dedos na entrada molhada da loira, que gemia e arfava ardente de prazer. Contorcia-se sentada na beirada da cama, enquanto o azulado alternava sua ágil boca entre lambidas e sugadas no rosado botão da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que a invadia com seus dedos, que já estavam embebidos do doce líquido que escorria de sua intimidade.

Seu mastro lateja a ponto de doer. Adorava fazê-la gozar enlouquecida nas preliminares, e depois ouvi-la gritar seu nome, o querendo urgentemente dentro de si. Amava o cheiro floral que ela tinha, a textura de sua pele, a sedosidade de seus longos e volumosos cabelos dourados. Seus orbes verdes o fascinavam. Eram verdadeiros e místicos ao mesmo tempo… era linda, perfeita.

Ela chega ao ápice rapidamente, tendo um avassalador orgasmo, puxando com força os longos cabelos azuis do rapaz, devido ao tesão daquele momento.

Se beijam com sofreguidão, pois queriam se entregar um ao outro, terem seus corpos unidos, expressarem seus desejos com a pegada sexual intensa que ambos gostavam.

Fler continua na beirada da cama, e somente deita o corpo, abrindo bem as pernas para receber o maravilhosamente dotado membro de seu marido. Ela está expectante, pois todas as vezes para ela, eram como se fossem a primeira. Todas eram especiais, memoráveis.

Mas tudo se frustra quando escutam alguns chamados insistentes e impositivos.

\- Fler! Fler! Você está aí? - dá umas batidinhas na porta da suíte.

Era Hilda, que havia chegado ao Santuário há uma semana, e sua principal diversão era atrapalhar os momentos de intimidade da mais nova com o dourado.

Milo grunhe de raiva e soca a cômoda, pois estava pra lá de excitado, e pela terceira vez desde que chegou, a cunhada chegava bem na hora “h”, esfriando todo o clima. Aquilo o estava tirando do sério, e por mais que Fler tenha pedido à ela para vir pela manhã ou mais à noitinha, quando poderiam conversar mais à vontade, a prateada insistia em aparecer justamente quando estava em casa, aproveitando de sua folga. Parecia proposital, mas não tinha como provar.

Olhou para Fler, que estava profundamente irritada, de um jeito que jamais a tinha visto. Ela fechou o semblante e falou com ódio.

\- Essa palhaçada dela vai acabar agora! - nua mesmo foi para a porta e a abriu furiosa.

Milo só teve tempo de puxar um lençol para cobrir seu grande membro, pois não esperava essa atitude de sua sempre calma esposa.

Hilda fica com os olhos mais do que arregalados ao ver a irmã nua em pêlo em sua frente, e seu cunhado seminu ao fundo, e grita exasperada.

\- Fler! Que loucura é essa?

\- Eu é que te pergunto? Não acha ridículo aparecer aqui pela terceira vez nesta semana, justamente na hora em que eu e MEU marido estamos curtindo nossa intimidade? - indaga num misto de indignação e sarcasmo.

\- Eu… não sabia… - fala extremamente constrangida.

\- Não sabia? - sorri com deboche - Claro que sabia! Vai dizer que essas três vezes foram coincidência? Se eu educadamente te pedi pra vir me visitar pela manhã ou à noite, quando poderíamos conversar mais à vontade! O que você quer Hilda? Me vigiar? Acabar com o meu casamento?

\- Eu não quero nada disso! - fala possessa - Não tenho culpa se vocês não tem hora pra…

\- Transar? Ora minha irmã, faça-me o favor… desde quando se tem hora pra fazer amor? Estou na minha casa, com o meu marido, e creio que esse assunto não é da sua conta! - suspira fundo e fala mais calmamente - Vou te pedir pela última vez que não fique espionando os dias de folga do Milo pra aparecer aqui de “surpresa”, senão vou me aborrecer seriamente contigo! - se afasta da porta e a fecha parcialmente - Agora, se me der licença, vamos terminar o que você interrompeu! - bate a porta com força, deixando uma atônita Hilda paralisada, sem reação.

A loira senta-se na cama visivelmente nervosa. O escorpiano senta ao seu lado e a abraça com amor. Beija seu rosto com devoção e ela retribui o carinho de seu amado. Ele quebra devagar o contato, e pergunta apenado.

\- Não acha que foi muito dura com ela?

\- Não, meu amor… conheço minha irmã… ela está arrependida de ter me deixado casar, e fazendo isso, sabe que tem grandes chances de você se encher dessa situação, e nos separarmos.

\- Porque ela faria isso? Não entendo! - diz Milo intrigado.

\- Porque agora a ficha dela caiu… ela viu que está sozinha. Eu sei que agi como uma…imbecil, mas, acredite, acabei de salvar nosso casamento! - suspira triste - Está zangado comigo?

\- Não, meu amor… é claro que não… - pega as delicadas mãos da loira e as acaricia com cuidado - Pelo contrário! Te ver brava desse jeito me deixou ainda mais excitado - pisca sacana - Ficou ainda mais sexy… - lambe vertiginosamente o pescoço dela a fazendo ofegar de excitação - Você tem razão: vamos continuar de onde paramos! - a deita na cama, onde fazem amor pelo resto da tarde, esquecendo, assim, todo o mal-estar que Hilda tentou criar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda chocada, a governante de Asgard se encosta em uma das pilastras da saída do 8° Templo e chora copiosamente. Nunca pensou que sua irmãzinha fosse lhe tratar desse jeito tão cruel.

Se deixa cair devagar no chão, ainda chorando muito, e põe as mãos no rosto, envergonhada do que tinha feito. No fundo, sabia que estava errada ao querer se meter na vida de sua irmã caçula, mas tinha tanto medo de que fosse infeliz… não mediu as consequências do quanto estava sendo invasiva e indiscreta. Tinha arruinado tudo. Agora sua adorada Fler não iria querer vê-la mais e com razão.

Sai de seus pensamentos quando escuta uma altiva voz falar consigo, voz essa, que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Sabia que isso, uma hora ou outra iria acontecer… sua irmã cresceu, Hilda. Não é mais a mocinha indefesa a qual tinha que proteger. Agora ela é uma mulher, que se casou e tem a sua própria vida… não sei o que você fez, mas com certeza, deve ter mexido com o orgulho da Fler… e nada pior do que mexer com os brios de uma pessoa…

\- Porque está falando desse jeito comigo? Eu… só queria…

\- Você queria comandá-la, sondar a sua vida, o seu casamento e arrumar uma brecha, por mínima que fosse, para tirá-la do lado de Milo, desfazendo a união deles. Agora eu só não entendo o porquê de tanta mesquinharia…

\- Porque me sinto só!!!!!! - esbraveja a prateada - Porque na época em que ela estava namorando, eu fiquei tão desesperada com a possibilidade do Milo desonrá-la, que não atinei pro fato de que eu iria ficar sozinha! - chora ainda mais - Satisfeito Aiolos? Era isso que queria ouvir?

\- Mas pelo que eu saiba você não está só! Tem à Lifya, Frodi, Sigmund, e outras pessoas que lhe tem afeto e lhe fazem companhia…

\- Mas nenhum deles é minha família!!!!! - se levanta cheia de raiva, e o encara impetuosa - Fler é minha irmã, minha única família! Quando ela se enfiou nesse maldito casamento, eu fiquei sem chão, vazia, oca por dentro… é desse jeito que me sinto, sem amor, sem ninguém…

\- Se você enxergasse além dessa redoma de arrogância e prepotência em que se fecha, perceberia que sempre teve alguém que daria tudo por você… mas infelizmente… fazê-la notar o óbvio é impossível! - fala com amargura e se vira para subir as escadarias de sua Casa.

Hilda sente seu peito apertar, seu coração disparar e suas pernas tremerem. Ele a amava? Não era possível! Ela teria percebido!

Há cinco anos, na batalha dos dourados contra Loki, ela cuidou do sagitariano, que foi encontrado ferido no fundo de um penhasco, e levado até seu palácio. O achou lindo, enigmático, com uma aura pura e espírito nobre. Ele a ajudou no momento em que estava mais fragilizada, e junto com os outros cavaleiros, derrotou o deus da trapaça e seus comparsas, livrando sua querida Asgard de um enorme mal. Então, todos voltaram para o Inframundo e por muito tempo achou que suas vidas tinham se findado em definitivo. Soube meses depois que Athena tinha conseguido ressuscitar à todos, e uma chama reacendeu em seu peito. Não sabia porque, mas queria vê-lo outra vez, sentir seu cheiro, olhar em seus verdes olhos. Porém, quando alguns deles foram às terras nórdicas, para serem honrados como os verdadeiros heróis que eram, Aiolos se manteve sempre distante e indiferente, e isso a frustrou bastante, ao ponto de enterrar esse sentimento, antes que se machucasse ainda mais. Todo esse tempo passou, e os dois não trocavam mais que algumas palavras formais em reuniões. Ela se sentia cada vez mais só, e o casamento de Fler aumentou ainda mais seu sentimento de carência. Se ele a amava, porque nunca lhe disse? Iria saber a resposta nesse mesmo instante, pois subiu as escadarias no encalço do moreno, o puxando pelo braço e o indagou olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

\- Você me ama? Me responde?????

O grego desvia o olhar e abaixa a cabeça. Não conseguia encará-la. Falou demais, e agora teria que enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos, seus próprios medos.

Se apaixonou por ela no instante em que a viu. Mas sempre foi ensinado a não colocar o chapéu onde a mão não alcança, por isso, tentou de todas as formas tirá-la de sua mente e de seu coração, pois ela era uma princesa, governante de seu povo, e ele, um simples cavaleiro. Ainda por cima, tinha certeza de que aquela passagem por Asgard seria breve, por isso não quis alimentar em ambos um sentimento que teria um fim repentino. Porém, quando voltaram a vida, decidiu suplantar esse amor o mais profundo em seu peito, passando a ser neutro em seu trato com ela, por vezes até ríspido. Mas nada adiantou, pois a amava, e agora se culpava por tê-la tratado tão friamente. Como queria que ela percebesse seus sentimentos, se sempre os escondeu aos olhos de todos, principalmente dos dela? Agora, teria que ser franco, ser honesto, e esperar resignado a reação dela.

\- Sim Hilda… eu te amo!

\- Porque nunca me disse??? - questiona com a voz embargada - Por todos esses anos te amei em silêncio, achando que era indiferente a mim, e agora você diz que me amava? Porque fez isso comigo? - dá pequenos socos no definido peitoral do moreno, que estava sem camisa, vestido somente com a calça de treinamento - Não sabe o quanto sofri com a sua frieza, o quanto me senti infeliz tentando em vão te esquecer!

O verdes olhos do rapaz marejam d’água, e ele fala com arrependimento.

\- Eu... errei… me perdoa! - segura os finos pulsos da prateada, encosta sua testa na dela, e seus rostos ficam bem próximos - Se você olhar em meus olhos, verá o quanto eu te quero, o quanto eu te desejo…

Ela o mira com atenção e se perde naqueles olhos fascinantes e misteriosos. Tinha fogo dentro deles, desejo, querer…

Ela o beija com volúpia, com todo o amor que há muito estava reprimido em seu ser. Ele retribui com paixão, com ardor. Suas línguas se encontram selvagens, famintas. Suas másculas mãos apertam a delgada cintura da nórdica, que afunda seus finos dedos nos curtos cabelos do rapaz, que a estreita mais perto de si, onde ela sente sua imensa virilidade encostar em sua barriga, sentindo-se molhar de imediato. Ela sente uma felicidade difícil de explicar… não estava só, ele a amava. Ele sente sua alma leve, sem peso, sem culpa, pois estava ali, com ela em seus braços, desfrutando de seu beijo… não a deixaria sozinha, porque ambos se amavam.

Se afastam aos poucos, buscando o oxigênio que lhes faltavam, devido aquele delicioso e almejado beijo.

Ficam ali, abraçados, trocando juras de amor, sob o anoitecer que já despontava nas escadarias da 9° casa. Enfim, deixaram seus orgulhos de lado, e deram passagem para o amor reinar em seus corações. Um amor que estava adormecido, quietinho, mas que bastou uma pequena fagulha, para incendiar os dois jovens com a chama da verdadeira paixão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda ao anoitecer, June e Marin levam seus bebês para um passeio ao ar livre, e sentam em um dos bancos de um pequeno parquinho que Saori montou na parte oeste do Santuário para os pequenos aprendizes se divertirem um pouco depois dos árduos treinamentos, e também para os filhos dos muitos servos de lá. Era um lugar calmo, arborizado, com vários brinquedos e uma grande quadra poliesportiva, que era um bom refúgio para as duas amazonas levarem seus filhos, pois àquela hora, ainda estava sem crianças a transitar por lá, pois estas costumavam brincar um pouco mais tarde.

Ao se acomodarem, olham para os carrinhos e vêem que os pequenos dormiam como anjinhos, e as duas amazonas se recostaram no banco, aliviadas pelo cochilo das crianças.

\- Ainda bem que eles dormiram um pouco! Sofia quase não dorme a essa hora… - diz a Águia um pouco exausta.

\- O Miguel então… - sorri a loira - Agora que já vai fazer um ano, quase não tira esses cochilos à tarde.

\- O tempo passa, June… daqui a pouco será a minha ruivinha que ficará desse jeito, e não tem muito o que fazer, não é mesmo?

\- É verdade… - olha para o lado e vê algo que lhe chama a atenção: era Misty, que estava aos beijos com Chris em uma das entradas do parquinho - Marin… não é o Misty que está ali com a Chris?

\- Sim, é ele mesmo. - dá um sorriso franco - Fico feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém que possa retribuir o seu amor… ele merece! É um bom amigo, e graças a intervenção dele, eu pude realizar meu sonho de ser mãe…

\- Como? - pisca a loira, confusa com o que disse a amiga.

\- Calma… vou te explicar tudo… - conta o que sabia a respeito do amor platônico do francês por si e de sua direta participação na adoção de Sofia - E foi isso…

\- Você sabia que ele te amava? Porque não se afastou? - indaga curiosa.

\- Sabe que no Santuário segredos são praticamente impossíveis de serem guardados. Não que muita gente soubesse disso, mas foi o bastante para que chegasse aos meus ouvidos. Não vi necessidade de me afastar, pois ele nunca tocou no assunto, nem insinuou nada a respeito. Depois ele sempre foi um bom amigo, e a verdade, é que não podemos controlar o que sentimos. Imagino o quanto ele sofreu… e eu sempre tive plena convicção do amor que sinto por Aiolia, e por mais que Misty fosse lindo e apaixonado, eu nunca tive olhos para outro homem. - responde a ruiva sinceramente.

\- Poxa… eu te admiro muito, amiga! Você é tão madura que me assusta às vezes - diz em tom de brincadeira - Mas, falando sério, acha mesmo que ele te esqueceu? Que está gostando da Chris? Ela é tão legal… não gostaria que ele a estivesse usando…

Marin olha para o casal ao longe e presta bastante atenção em suas trocas de olhares. Eram olhares cúmplices, de muito carinho e ternura.

Sorriu pra si mesma, e falou para a Camaleoa.

\- Eles se gostam, June… dá pra perceber nos olhares deles. - suspira contente - Vou torcer pra que esse amor dê certo, pois quero que sejam tão felizes quanto o leãozinho e eu!

\- Eu também! Mudando de assunto, porque não aproveitamos que as crianças dormiram, e os nossos maridinhos estão fazendo a ronda, e ligamos pedindo pra eles virem pra cá ficar um pouquinho com a gente? - pergunta a etíope empolgada.

\- Ótima ideia! Vou ligar agora mesmo, pois se as crianças acordarem, colocamos os dois pra ajudarem! - as duas riem travessas, felizes, pois eram amadas, tinham uma linda família, e por verem a felicidade daqueles a quem tinham apreço. A alegria era um sentimento contagiante, e adoravam ver todos à sua volta igualmente radiantes como elas próprias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Casa de Virgem, Shaka está na cozinha se servindo de seu lanche, enquanto Lara terminava de fazer o jantar. Shina se aproxima da mesa e se senta ao seu lado, mas fica um pouco incômoda com a presença da serva, a qual não tinha muita simpatia, e sentia até mesmo um pouco de ciúmes, apesar de nunca ter visto nada suspeito entre os dois.

Shaka percebe que a esverdeada quer lhe falar e vendo que Lara tinha terminado seus afazeres, a dispensa para que pudesse ficar à sós com sua esposa.

A italiana o olha apenada e fala com muita humildade.

\- Me desculpe! Eu não podia ter me metido na briga de vocês! Deveria ter deixados os dois se resolverem, mas tente me entender… ele é meu irmão e você é meu marido, e por mais cavaleiros de Ouro que sejam, tenho medo de que lhes aconteça algo grave. Veja o seu rosto… ainda está vermelho! - acaricia devagar a maçã esquerda do rosto dele, que responde neutro.

\- Isso não é nada. Já disse que não é um soco daquele otário que vai me derrubar.

Ela fica cabisbaixa, se levanta e diz com a voz entristecida.

\- Eu… vou te deixar sozinho… vou voltar a estudar. - se afasta aos poucos, porém sente sua cintura ser tomada de maneira sexy e viril, e seu corpo colar com o de seu homem, e se sente esquentar por dentro.

\- Quem disse que eu quero ficar só? - toma a boca de sua esposa com um beijo possessivo, provocante, que deixa a Cobra sem ar - Eu te desculpo… sei que só quer o meu bem, mas da próxima vez, me deixa resolver do meu jeito, certo?

\- Certo… - beija o canto dos lábios do indiano, que se excita com esse ato - Eu te quero…

\- Eu também Cobrinha… - rapidamente se desfaz do vestido que ela usa, a deixando somente com uma calcinha rosa bem pequena.

\- Shaka… faz amor comigo? - pede bem sexy.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida… - se livra de suas roupas, a encosta na parede, põe a calcinha dela presa na virilha, e aproveita para passar seus dedos em sua feminilidade, onde a sente totalmente molhada - Já está toda encharcada…

\- Porque eu quero você dentro de mim… agora! - sussurra no ouvido do homem, que enlouquecido, introduz seu imponente mastro na fenda de sua deliciosa garota, a penetrando de uma só vez, com força, com vontade.

Ela adora ser possuída desse jeito varonil, másculo. Era gostoso demais senti-lo em si, latejante, quente, lhe preenchendo perfeitamente, lhe fazendo gemer de prazer.

Ele aumenta o ritmo das estocadas, e se arrepia ao sentir os duros bicos dos seios dela tocando seu peitoral. Sentir seu pênis envolto no saboroso fluído dela era excitante demais, estimulante ao extremo.

Sedento em adentrar-se mais profundamente naquele delicado corpo, ele pede baixinho.

\- Enlaça suas pernas em mim…

Ela obedece sem pensar. Ele a desencosta da parede, passando a estocá-la de pé, usando de bastante força, fazendo com que ela gritasse, ao senti-lo tão fundo em si.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Mais Shaka!!!!!!!!!!

\- Você é maravilhosa… te adoro, Shina…

Ela se emociona ao ouvir dele que a adorava, mas se mantém concentrada nas investidas potentes de seu querido virginiano, e se sente em chamas, consumida pelo tesão daquele ato tão gostoso.

Ele sobe e desce a garota pelo seu mastro, e a sente tremer em seus braços. Estava se regozijando em tê-la assim tão entregue, sempre tão calorosa e fogosa.

Ela exalava a libido, a luxúria. Era extasiante demais saber que lhe dava tanto prazer, que o fazia delirar do mesmo jeito em que ela ensandecia com ele no meio de suas pernas.

Ele nota o corpo dela o apertar com mais força, o succionar com mais pressão. Ela iria alcançar o orgasmo a qualquer instante, e ele se derramaria junto com ela, pois era difícil resistir aquela flamejante intimidade.

Os dois gozam juntos, em sincronia, e a esverdeada o abraça com bastante força e algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele sente seu ombro molhar e se afasta devagar. Olha os orbes chorosos dela, e indaga preocupado.

\- O que foi Shina? Te machuquei? Por favor, me perdoe, eu não queria…

\- Shiii!!! - põe o seu dedo indicador com muita leveza nos lábios dele - Não me machucou, seu bobo! Pelo contrário… você me adora? Mesmo? De verdade? - o olha manhosa.

\- Sim Shina… eu te adoro! - beija de leve seus lábios - E você, linda? O que sente por mim?

Ela o olha fixamente em seus olhos azuis, e responde convicta.

\- Também te adoro…

Se beijam ternamente, enamorados como nunca. Os sentimentos de ambos evoluíram: passaram de uma atração irresistível para algo mais… estavam apaixonados.

Mas será que essa paixão viraria amor? Isso, só o tempo dirá….

Continua…


	12. Revelações

No outro dia, bem cedo, Angello entrava a passos lentos pelo Templo Principal, pois foi convocado por Shion para esclarecer a sua briga com Shaka. Estava entediado, e só não ficou ainda mais irritado, porque soube que Shaka foi chamado a comparecer em um horário diferente do dele.

Estava em meio ao salão vazio, e ficou extremamente sem paciência, pois um servo veio lhe informar que, tanto Shion, quanto Kanon, tinham ido com Misty e Chris fazer uma rápida inspeção no portal que dá acesso ao Tártaro, e voltariam em mais ou menos meia hora, e pediram para ele esperá-los. Andou de um lado para o outro, e resolveu circular pelo Templo, para espairecer um pouco. Se enveredou pelo amplo corredor com seu cosmo oculto, pois não queria encontrar Saori, porque se manteria firme em seu propósito de evitá-la ao máximo. Mas não adiantou muito, pois a viu de relance dentro de uma grande sala, que continha muitos objetos dourados (que lhe pareceram objetos sagrados), onde ela segurava uma espécie de cinto todo feito de ouro, e se olhava em frente à um grande espelho.

Ela estava instigante, usando um vestido vinho de alças finas, que tinha um decote discreto em v, de saia rodada, feito de um tecido bem leve, e usava sapatilhas baixas no mesmo tom. Estava realmente bela.

Ela segurava o cinto e ficava duvidosa se o colocaria ou não.

Ele sorriu pra si mesmo, pois a achou muito bonita com a carinha cheia de dúvidas, como a maioria das mulheres, ao escolher o que vestir.

Ela suspira e finalmente se decide em pôr o cinto, que emite um brilho intenso, e deixa o canceriano num estado de torpor profundo.

Ele sai de seu esconderijo e se aproxima lentamente. Não queria ir, mas aquela atração que a garota exercia era mais forte do que ele. Ficou a escassos centímetros dela, que estava tão absorta com sua figura reluzente no espelho, que não percebeu a presença do homem atrás de si.

O azulado a toma pela cintura, e ela se assusta com o brusco ato. Ficam de frente um para o outro, e ela fica feliz e nervosa ao mesmo tempo por vê-lo outra vez. Feliz pois sentia sua falta por todos esses meses de ausência, e nervosa, porque sabia que ele estava sobre o efeito do Cinturão de Vênus, e não o queria assim. Queria que ele se aproximasse por si mesmo, não por causa de qualquer tipo de magia ou feitiço.

Ele a olha com paixão, desejo, cobiça, e ela se excita de imediato. Seus pêlos se eriçam, seu corpo tensa e sua intimidade umedece.

Ele quer tê-la pra si, fazê-la sua, deixar sua marca, seu cheiro naquele corpo puro e virginal, como um animal demarcando o seu território. Chega a sua boca mais perto da dela e seu alento toca a alva pele da jovem, que treme desejosa e expectante.

Ele finalmente toma a doce boca da deusa, que retribui com afinco, pois também sentia um inexplicável fogo consumindo seu corpo. Fogo por almejá-lo dentro de si, do mesmo jeito que ele queria estar dentro dela.

Suas línguas descompassadas logo entram em perfeita sincronia, quentes, dançantes, sentindo o delicioso gosto que se desprendiam de ambas, e se misturavam à perfeição.

Com uma das mãos, ele apertava com força a fina cintura dela, enquanto a outra estava enredada nos lilases cabelos de sua nuca, onde os puxava com vontade, fazendo com que ela gemesse sensualmente, e cravasse suas unhas em seus fortes braços desnudos.

Ele sente uma excitação imensa com isso. Fica duro, rígido. Quebra o intenso contato, descendo uma trilha de molhados beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, vale dos seios, onde ele afasta o tecido do decote e abocanha o farto e macio seio com furor.

Ela arfa, puxa as curtas mechas azuis com desespero. Queria aquilo, precisava daquilo, mas tinha que ser racional. Ele não estava em si… não era a sua vontade estar ali… era o maldito efeito do Cinturão! Porque tinha que ser curiosa e pôr o acessório sagrado de sua irmã? Porque ele tinha que estar passando ali justamente na hora em que resolveu colocá-lo?

Em meio àquela ousada carícia, ela, num misto de êxtase e aflição, tenta tirar o Cinturão para livrá-lo de seu efeito, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças.

Se afastou bruscamente e virou-se para tentar sair, mas ele a abraçou por trás, onde depositou um molhado e sexy beijo em sua nuca, que quase a fez desistir de fugir e se entregar à essa sandice.

Em meio a esse turbilhão de sensações conflitantes, ela tem uma ideia: leva as mãos do italiano à sua cintura, mais precisamente ao fecho do acessório, e com um movimento rápido, usa a força dele como dourado, conseguindo abrir o cinto, que cai no chão e ela imediatamente o chuta pra longe.

Angello a solta e fica um pouco tonto, enquanto ela se deixa cair no chão e chora copiosamente.

Ele volta ao normal e a vê derrotada, em prantos e o Cinturão ao longe.

Flashes rápidos do que aconteceu povoam a sua mente, fazendo com que concluísse o óbvio: que estavam trocando beijos ardentes sob o efeito da magia do acessório mitológico.

Ele se agacha e a abraça com carinho. Sabia que não era culpa dela, pois estava sozinha em sua intimidade. Ele é quem deveria ter esperado Shion onde estava.

Ela o afasta de si extremamente envergonhada. Não conseguia encará-lo, pois no fundo, queria que tudo aquilo se concretizasse.

Se levanta e tenta sair correndo, mas ele a pega pelo braço, e estreita seu delgado corpo contra ao dele, que fala baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- Não fique assim… não teve culpa! Eu sou o culpado, pois não deveria estar aqui!

\- Mas eu te enfeiticei… usei o Cinturão de minha irmã, e eu nunca deveria ter feito isso… me perdoe! - chora recostada em seu másculo peitoral.

\- Sim… você me enfeitiçou… mas não foi por culpa do Cinturão… há meses que não consigo tirar você da minha mente… por mais que eu tenha me afastado, eu só consigo pensar em ti, no gosto da tua boca, na textura aveludada da tua pele, no teu cheiro suave, na maciez dos seus cabelos, no seu cuidado para comigo... eu… não queria, mas… estou apaixonado por você, Saori...

Ela pisca bastante os olhos pois não conseguia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ele vê a reação dela e começa a rir escancaradamente. A risada dele a contagia, e logo ela tava sorrindo, graciosa, esplendorosa.

Ele a vê daquele jeito tão espontâneo e singelo, volta a se aproximar, põe sua grande mão na nuca da grega, a trazendo pra mais perto de si, e a beija com amor, com carinho, com ternura.

Ambos se entregam àquele suave beijo com seus corações abertos, livres de culpas, rancores e mágoas. Desfrutam daquela intensa magia de estarem juntos, de admitirem seus sentimentos mais secretos.

Estavam perdidos neles mesmos, quando se assustam ao escutar um estrondoso grito vindo da porta.

\- Mais que merda é essa que está acontecendo aqui? - o lemuriano indignado vai até os dois, onde puxa a menina para si, enquanto Kanon se põe à frente de Angello.

\- Eu a amo, Mestre! - diz o canceriano sem rodeios.

\- Você tem noção do que está falando, estúpido? Ela é sua deusa! Tenha mais respeito! - grita exasperado.

\- Calma, Mestre! Deixa ele se explicar! - diz o geminiano tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

\- Ela é minha deusa, mas também é humana… e corresponde aos meus sentimentos! - rebate o italiano sem medo.

\- Mas que absurdo…

\- Não é absurdo! - ela finalmente se manifesta - Eu o amo… se ele quiser, serei dele para o resto de minha vida mortal! - o olha com muito sentimento.

Kanon percebe a veracidade nas palavras de ambos os jovens, e resolve intervir mais efusivamente na discussão.

\- Com todo o respeito Shion, acho que deveríamos deixá-los seguir com o que sentem, desde que Angello a respeite, e a leve pura ao altar, e sem pressões, pois ela só se casará quando se sentir segura para isso.

\- Kanon, você está prestando atenção no que tá dizendo? - fala o tibetano aturdido - Ela é Atena, nossa deusa, nenhum de nós está à sua altura!

\- Sei disso, mas ela é livre para fazer suas escolhas, visto que a diretriz que a obrigava a manter-se casta foi revogada. - se vira para o Caranguejo Dourado e fala seriamente - A ama o suficiente para levá-la ao altar sem desonrá-la?

\- Sim! Eu prometo respeitá-la e não fazer pressão quanto à uma possível data para isso. - responde convicto.

\- Saori, terá que jurar manter-se virgem até lá. Você aceita essas condições? - o gêmeo mais novo pega de leve as suas mãos, e as acaricia devagar.

\- Sim, eu aceito! Eu o amo, acreditem! Farei tudo certo desta vez, prometo! - olha pra Shion e o abraça com carinho, pois apesar da aparência jovem, era como uma figura paterna para ela.

Ele retribui o abraço, e suspira resignado. Ele tinha um afeto todo especial por ela. Era sua deusa, mas era uma jovem adulta, carente de afeto e carinho. Se culpou por colocá-la sempre numa redoma, sempre a protegendo em excesso. Era humana, como todos ali. Queria ser como as outras meninas, e talvez Kanon tivesse razão: tinha que deixá-la viver sua vida, ter suas próprias experiências, para não cometer erros terríveis como o que fez com Shina e Seiya.

Separou-se lentamente, e foi dar um terno beijo no rosto de Kanon, que foi o responsável direto por sua vitória.

Foi até Angello, e selaram seus lábios com ternura, saindo logo depois para ficarem mais à vontade em uma das varandas do Templo.

Shion e Kanon ficam olhando os dois se afastarem e sorriem discretamente. Estavam contentes, pois a única coisa que realmente importava era a felicidade de Atena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tardinha, Dite e Mu estavam saindo de seus treinamentos e vêem ao longe o casal de Virgem abraçadinhos, como dois pombinhos, na arquibancada do Coliseu. Suspiram felizes por seus amigos e tristonhos por eles mesmos, pois, em todos esses meses, não haviam feito nenhum progresso com suas respectivas musas, Minu e Eire.

A japonesa se esquivava do pisciano ou de qualquer tipo de investida que desse a entender seu interesse por ela. Parecia que não acreditava nos sentimentos dele, e isso o incomodava bastante. Será que era tão difícil ela entender que ele gostava dela? Será que ela achava que ele mentia? Muitas vezes se sentia perdido, sem saber o que pensar.

Já Mu, por sua timidez, não conseguia mostrar com clareza o que queria. A loira, por sua vez, sempre se mantinha discreta e centrada, não demonstrando o que sentia, e o pobre ariano ficava, literalmente sem ação. Não sabia se desistia de vez ou se era mais incisivo, mais contundente em suas intenções.

Estavam os dois cavaleiros subindo as escadarias, cabisbaixos e pensativos, quando enxergam ao longe as duas garotas que, há meses, não saíam de suas mentes.

As viram conversando animadas, e se dirigindo para o lado leste do Santuário. Mu tem um estalo, e fala animado ao sueco.

\- Vamos segui-las!

\- O quê????? - o peixinho fica perplexo - Não somos adolescentes cheios de hormônios para ficar seguindo garotas por aí!

\- Então fica aí que eu vou sozinho! Essa é uma boa chance de descobrir porque a Eire não me dá abertura… não vou perdê-la! - se pôs a seguir as duas amigas, enquanto Dite fica hesitante.

No fundo, ele também queria saber o motivo de tanta resistência da parte de Minu aos seus avances.

Foi atrás do lemuriano, e o alcançou rapidamente, indo os dois no encalço delas, que andaram por uns dez minutos, parando na beira de um rio, perto da Vila das Amazonas.

Eles se escondem atrás de uma grande pedra incrustada na grama, e ficam ali, não muito longe delas, esperando pra ver o que as meninas irão fazer.

Minu olha bastante para os lados e fala preocupada.

\- Tem certeza que ninguém vem aqui? Não quero que ninguém me veja seminua!

Os dois, usando suas aguçadas e privilegiadas audições, se espantam com o que ouviram e se olham entre si, se perguntando via cosmo: “Seminua?”

Eire revira os olhos com a pergunta da medrosa azulada, e responde firme.

\- Fica calma! Ninguém vem aqui! Vou tirar logo essa roupa porque estou com um calor infernal!

\- Então vou tirar a minha também… - diz ainda hesitante, tirando o seu vestido verde água, ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã.

A loira faz o mesmo. Tira seu vestidinho estampado, ficando com um bonito conjunto de lingerie em renda vermelha.

Os meninos ficam boquiabertos. Elas eram lindas!

Mu aprecia cada curva daquele corpo perfeito. Tudo estava em seus devidos lugares. Seios médios, ornados num lindo sutiã meia-taça, uma calcinha boxer rendada, que destacava a barriguinha plana e o bumbum arrebitado, longas pernas, enfim, maravilhosa.

Dite fica bobo ao pensar em como Minu conseguia esconder aquele corpo escultural embaixo daqueles vestidos simples que ela sempre usava. Apesar dela estar vestida com um conjunto básico de calcinha e sutiã brancos, dava pra notar como seu corpo era voluptuoso, como suas curvas eram definidas e femininas. Era mais bela do que ele supunha. Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Eire olha pra amiga com aquele conjunto tão simples, e fica apenada. “Será que ela se acha tão desinteressante à ponto de usar essa lingerie que nem minha avó usaria?”

Se volta para a japonesa, e fala com muito jeito, para não magoá-la.

\- Minu, você tem o corpo tão bonito! Nunca pensou em usar uma lingerie mais ousada, como essa aqui? - aponta para si mesma.

\- Eu… não sei se ficaria bem usando algo tão…

\- Provocante? - sorri gentil - E o que é que tem? O importante é se sentir bonita! Mais pra si mesma do que para os outros!

\- Mas, se não for mostrar pra ninguém, que sentido tem andar assim… tão...

\- Sexy? - não se aguenta e ri - Nunca mostrei minhas lingeries pra ninguém, e ainda assim, gosto de me sentir bonita, sensual…

\- Quer dizer que você é…

\- Virgem? Sim! Acha que meu namoro com Hyoga não deu certo porque? - inspira bastante ar e fala com tristeza - Ele queria um relacionamento mais moderno, e quando eu disse que meu sonho era me casar virgem, ele simplesmente desistiu!

\- Sinto muito… eu nunca te perguntei porque achei invasivo demais me meter assim na sua vida. - fala sem jeito.

\- Não tem importância! No fundo, eu não o amava, por isso não doeu tanto…

\- Então, você se mantém neutra com o Mu porque tem medo de se apaixonar e ele fazer o mesmo que o Hyoga?

\- Exatamente! Sei que não só ele, como outros cavaleiros aqui dentro tem suas servas de preferência para transas esporádicas, e não tenho certeza se ele suportaria um relacionamento sem sexo.

Dite olha pra Mu, que abaixa a cabeça e reflete nas informações que acabara de ouvir.

Ele gostava de Eire, mas ficar sem sexo era realmente um problema. Porém, por outro lado, não valeria a pena esperar um pouco pra se viver um grande e verdadeiro amor? Com uma pessoa a qual tem adoração? Com a qual sonha todas as noites e suas mãos ficam suadas só de estar perto dela?

Ele olha para o amigo e responde convicto: “Eu a amo, e vou esperar por ela! Abrirei meu coração e direi que a quero como minha mulher!”

O sueco sorri amplamente pela decisão de seu amigo. Estava feliz por ele. Agora restava saber porque sua pequena ariana fugia tanto de si.

\- Eu não sei nem o que te aconselhar, pois eu sou péssima nesse tipo de assunto. - Minu fala entristecida.

\- Ah, amiga… eu aqui falando só de mim… - sorri divertida - Mas você tem sorte, porque o cara mais lindo desse lugar tá caidinho por você!

\- Não… não pode ser… - uma solitária lágrima rola o seu rosto - Eu sou… desinteressante, sem graça, brega e feia…

\- Minu!!!! Não fale assim! - repreende a pisciana.

\- Mas é verdade! Meus pais me abandonaram, ninguém quis me adotar, nunca arrumei um namorado… nem os caras mais feinhos nunca sequer olharam pra mim… - chora de soluçar - Você acha mesmo que aquele homem perfeito vai querer alguma coisa comigo?

\- Mas se ele dissesse que te ama? O que você acharia? - pergunta incisiva.

\- Eu teria certeza de que ele mente… de que ele quer brincar, me usar… não nasci pra esse tipo de sentimento… minha vida é só trabalhar pra me sustentar, e estudar pra ser alguém, porque serei sempre só nessa vida…

O pisciano se escora na pedra e fica pensativo. “Ela não acredita no amor… não acredita que alguém possa amá-la… e agora? Como faço pra ela acreditar em mim?”

O lemuriano olha pro amigo e se põe no lugar dele. Ser bonito às vezes era um castigo pra ele, ainda mais agora que a azulada não acreditava que alguém tão belo pudesse nutrir por ela esse tipo de sentimento.

Põe a mão amigavelmente no ombro do sueco, em sinal de apoio e diz: “Mostre a ela o que sente! Não diga! Apenas mostre!”

Os dois decidem dar privacidade às meninas, e usando sua telecinese, Mu os tirou dali, indo direto para o Templo de Áries.

Eire olha a face chorosa de sua amiga, e a abraça com força. Queria lhe falar muitas coisas, mas tinha medo de que piorasse ainda mais o estado dela. Pegou a garota pelas mãos e sorriu amável.

\- Vamos tomar um bom banho de rio e nos refrescar desse calor horroroso! - pisca marota - Foi pra isso que a gente veio, não é?

\- Sim… foi sim - entra no rio, e sente-se leve ao tocar suas frias águas com os pés - Vem Eiri! Tá uma delícia!

A loira mergulha no rio e emerge jogando água na outra garota, que revida o “ataque” de Eire jogando mais água ainda nela.

E assim, nesse clima descontraído, as duas passam o resto daquela tarde se divertindo, enquanto os rapazes, cada um ao seu modo, traçam estratégias para alcançar seus objetivos: conquistarem o amor de suas garotas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda no Coliseu, Shina, que estava abraçada ao seu marido, avista sua irmã conversando com Ikki e suspira esperançosa. Há tempos achava que Geist deveria arrumar um namorado, pois andou muito tristonha por uma época, e para ela, o cavaleiro de Fênix, por sua amizade e dedicação, seria o par ideal para sua irmãzinha.

Shaka percebe o olhar de sua esposa para os dois jovens ao fundo, e fala compreensivo.

\- Sei que gostaria de vê-los juntos, mas creio que só haja sentimento de amizade entre ambos.

\- Eu sei… - responde resignada - Mas sonhar não custa nada…

\- O melhor que você faz é esperar, e deixar o tempo agir. Quem sabe um dia esses dois possam ser mais do que amigos? - pisca pra ela, que sorri do gesto dele.

\- É… quem sabe… - se levanta e estende a mão pra ele - Vamos pra casa?

\- Vamos…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geist e Ikki caminham juntos em direção à casa dela e conversam animadamente pelo caminho.

Ela está radiante, pois há uma semana tinha conquistado com louvor a armadura de Pavão, depois de muita insistência da parte de todas as meninas para que ela falasse com Shion de seu desejo em disputá-la. Graças à Ikki, e ao seu próprio esforço, agora pertencia a patente de prata, e sentia-se muito orgulhosa de seu feito.

Porém, havia sempre uma pontinha de tristeza em seu olhar, e tal tristeza tinha nome: Camus. Por mais que tenha superado aquele terrível episódio, não conseguia tirar o francês da cabeça, ficando realmente frustrada quanto a isso. Porém, ficou um pouco mais tranquila, pois, por todo esse tempo, ele manteve a sua palavra e ficou distante dela. Sentia um alívio imenso por isso.

Chegaram à sua casa, e os dois jovens se olharam por alguns instantes.

Ikki a achava linda, esforçada, e nem um pouco melosa ou mimada, e isso lhe atraía bastante. Essa personalidade forte, que tanto se parecia com a dele.

Ela por sua vez, sempre o achou atraente e viril, do jeito que ela sempre gostou que um homem fosse. Mas era seu amigo e o conhecia: era arredio e qualquer passo em falso, poderia perder sua amizade, e isso, era o que ela menos queria.

\- Eu… já vou entrar… boa noite, Ikki - virou-se para abrir a porta, quando sentiu sua cintura ser puxada, e seu corpo colar ao dele, onde ele tomou sua vermelha boca com um beijo exigente, ardente.

Sente a língua quente do azulado tocar a sua e se excita, porém, não do jeito avassalador que se sentiu quando Camus a beijou.

Ele também se sente assim, extasiado, mas faltava algo, ou melhor, não era ela… a sua meiga…

\- Esmeralda… - fala em meio ao beijo.

\- Camus… - geme a morena.

Ambos se afastam e se olham perdidos. Logo depois Ikki sorri, e beija a testa dela com carinho. Ela fecha os olhos apreciando o contato. Voltam a se olhar, e o japonês fala brincalhão.

\- Acho que não vamos ter um final feliz… pelo menos, não como um casal.

\- Não seja bobo! - dá um leve tapinha no braço do rapaz, que dá uma gostosa risada com o gesto dela - Não seremos um casal, mas seremos muito felizes um dia! Você, mais do que ninguém merece encontrar uma boa garota, que te ame e faça você esquecê-la…

\- Será que conseguirei um dia? - indaga melancólico.

\- Sim, conseguirá! - responde convicta.

\- Quero que seja feliz também, minha amiga! E se tiver que ser com esse francês enjoado, que seja! - a abraça e se afasta aos poucos - Boa noite, Geist!

\- Boa noite, Ikki!

A ariana entra em casa, vai até o quarto, e olha para a boneca que Camus lhe deu. Não adiantava negar pra si mesma o que estava claro como água: estava apaixonada pelo aquariano.

\- Maldição! - diz pra si mesma, enquanto acaricia os cabelos da boneca - Eu não deveria… - chora sem sentir - Mas vou esquecê-lo… ou não?

Liga a TV pra se distrair e pensar em como tirar o frio cavaleiro de sua mente. Não ia ser fácil, mas ao menos, tentaria de todas as formas fazê-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há poucos metros dali, Camus, que estava por coincidência passando por perto da Vila das Amazonas e tinha visto o beijo entre Ikki e Geist, estava na saída do Coliseu, chorando sozinho, encostado em uma de suas pilastras.

“Acabou! Eu a perdi… aliás, eu nunca a tive…” pensava quando foi interrompido por uma conhecida voz.

\- Sei que não me considera mais seu amigo, porém... gostaria de poder te ajudar. - diz Milo, enquanto se aproximava do aquariano.

\- Não tem como me ajudar… eu...estraguei tudo! Você, o Aiolia… todos têm razão… me transformei num grandessíssimo imbecil… - fala desiludido.

\- Me conta o que houve! Quem sabe posso te ajudar? - pisca com cumplicidade e Camus dá um meio sorriso.

A verdade, é que sentia muita falta do seu melhor amigo e de todos os demais. Estava infeliz, sozinho, se sentindo desprezado. E depois do que fez com Geist, não conseguia ter paz. Tinha que desabafar, e faria isso agora.

\- Eu vou te contar… - abre o seu coração ao escorpiano, e conta tudo o que fez à morena.

O grego, agindo de surpresa, manda um forte tapa na nuca do gélido rapaz, que resmunga de dor.

\- Porra, Milo! Precisava fazer isso?

\- Porra digo eu! Como você fez uma merda dessas? - dá outro tapa, dessa vez, na cabeça - Tem sorte de estar vivo até agora!

\- Eu sei… ela não contou nada pra ninguém, senão Angello ou Aiolia já teriam me liquidado. Fora Afrodite, Aiolos e Mu, que também são muito amigos dela. Isso sem contar com a escandalosa da Shina! Mas... eu não ia fugir… eu merecia isso. - fala entristecido.

\- Peça perdão à ela outra vez! - fala imperativo.

\- Milo, eu prometi ficar distante e vou cumprir.

\- Nada disso! Vai pedir perdão, aliás, vai implorar por ele se for preciso! - bufa raivoso - Será que você além de idiota ficou burro também? - o aquariano o olha interrogativo - Se ela não falou nada, é porque sente algo por você, e não quis te prejudicar. Do contrário, já estaria abaixo de sete palmos ou já tinha sido expulso daqui!

Camus fica pensativo. Isso fazia sentido, mas a viu aos beijos com o Fênix… ela não o amava.

\- Ela não me ama… deve ter sentido pena de mim ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela ama o Ikki. Vi os dois se beijando ainda pouco e…

\- Ela te ama Aquário! - a frase veio de uma voz imponente, logo atrás dos dois dourados. Era o cavaleiro de Fênix, que os olhava seriamente - Sei que não a merece, mas quando se ama, isso é um detalhe que pouco importa. Diga o que sente à ela e esqueça o que passou. - vira-se pra ir embora, andando à passos largos, e fala altivo - Faça a Geist muito feliz, ou então se verá comigo, francês metido!

Camus fica irado, mas o escorpiano põe a mão em seu ombro pedindo calma.

Os dois se olham e Milo fala calmamente.

\- Pensa no que te falei, pois Ikki praticamente confirmou as minhas suspeitas. Vá pra casa, tome um banho e esfrie a cabeça! Tudo vai se ajeitar! - dá uns tapinhas nas costas dele - Vou subir, pois Fler está me esperando para irmos ao cinema. - fala animado.

Já ia subindo quando Camus o puxa pelo braço e fala arrependido.

\- Me perdoa Milo! Me perdoa por tudo o que fiz e falei de você e da Fler… eu fui egoísta e insensível. Você a ama e não respeitei sua decisão… - olha pro homem, que o escuta incrédulo - Bem… acho que não foi um bom momento pra isso, mas… - pego de surpresa, Camus é abraçado com força pelo grego, e lágrimas caem de seus olhos.

\- Claro que eu te perdôo! Não sabe o quanto senti falta da sua amizade! - se recompõe e fala animado - Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou falar com a minha princesa pra deixarmos o cinema para amanhã, e iremos todos jantar essa noite. Vou aproveitar pra chamar a Hilda e o Aiolos, pra ver se as duas fazem as pazes. O que acha?

\- Acho muito bom… aproveito pra me desculpar com a Fler. Vamos subindo então?

\- Vamos amigão!

E assim os dois grandes amigos sobem as escadarias, deixando toda a mágoa e rancores de lado, e dando espaço a alegria, a felicidade de retomarem a velha amizade de toda uma vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em Tóquio, cinco bronzeados estavam no pátio da Universidade, atrasados para mais um dia de aulas. Hyoga estacionava o carro irritado com Seiya, que, por causa,de seus porres noturnos, mais uma vez atrasou à todos.

\- Da próxima vez você vem sozinho, Pangaré!

\- Calma Hyoga… também não é pra tanto. - tenta apaziguar Shun.

\- É pra tanto sim! - diz Jabu igualmente aborrecido - Chegamos atrasados quase todos os dias desde que inventamos de dar carona pra ele. Os professores já começaram a reclamar!

\- Vou ter que concordar com o Jabu. - fala Shiryu bastante ponderado - Esses atrasos estão começando a nos prejudicar.

\- Mas eu não vou me ferrar mesmo por causa dele! - o russo aumenta o tom de voz - E para de defendê-lo Shun! Você deveria estar mais atento do que nunca às matérias, porque não tem mais a Pandora pra fazer tudo dentro da sua casa, enquanto você somente estudava.

\- Isso é verdade… ficou bem mais puxado pra mim agora… - fala o esverdeado apenado.

\- Então temos que decidir logo se vamos ou não continuar dando carona pro Seiya e… - o Unicórnio não termina de falar, pois Seiya dá um grito de pura raiva.

\- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!!!!!

\- Então se comporte como o homem que é, e deixe os porres pro fim-de-semana! Caso contrário, acabou-se as caronas! - fala o Dragão com decisão - Estamos entendidos, Seiya? - o Pégaso acena positivamente, mesmo contrariado, e Shiryu se volta aos outros - Chega de discussão e vamos pra aula.

Todos vão para seus respectivos locais de estudos, menos Seiya, que fica andando distraído pelos jardins do prédio principal.

Em meio à muita frustração e tristeza, ele não presta atenção e esbarra em alguém, e quase caiu no chão. Ficou meio tonto, e viu que tinha derrubado uma garota, que estava catando o seu material no meio da grama.

Ele prontamente foi ajudar, e ficou encantado ao dar de cara com tão lindos olhos castanhos, o olhando com certa raiva.

Saiu de seu torpor e falou com muita,simpatia à menina.

\- Me desculpe! Deixa eu te ajudar!

A menina ameniza o olhar ao ver o sorriso perfeito do moreno. Ele estava sendo sincero, então decidiu dar-lhe uma chance de se desculpar.

\- Tudo bem… isso às vezes acontece… - ela o olha atentamente e pergunta hesitante - Você não é um dos Kidos?

\- Sim, sou. - responde sem ânimo - Meu nome é Seiya, e o seu?

\- Meu nome é Giselle! Sou do curso de arquitetura, e você, cursa o quê? - indaga curiosa.

\- Eu faço administração, mas…

\- Mas…

\- Não sei se é o que quero… - fala cabisbaixo, se levantando e estendendo a mão à ela para que faça o mesmo.

\- Se não gosta, mude! Nunca é tarde para fazermos novas escolhas! - pisca pra ele, que fica hipnotizado.

A achou muito bonita. Tinha estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e cacheados, pele alva, possuía enigmáticos olhos castanhos, e lembrava muito à…

\- Shina… - murmura para si mesmo.

Ela ri baixinho e fala divertida.

\- Shina!!!???? Não, Seiya… meu nome é Giselle!

\- Me desculpe! - sorri sem graça - Você não é daqui, estou certo?

\- Sim, está certo! Sou francesa, porém, moro desde os cinco anos em Tóquio. Sou praticamente uma japonesa! - dá um amplo sorriso, que o deixa estranhamente contente.

\- Você quer fazer um lanche, assim podemos conversar melhor? - pergunta sem jeito.

\- Vou aceitar sim! Só tenho aula daqui a quarenta minutos, temos tempo de sobra! Assim podemos nos conhecer melhor! - pisca marota e ele sorri feliz.

Caminham até a lanchonete, conversando trivialidades e sorrindo, leves, absortos. Começou ali uma grande amizade, ou seria algo a mais?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de fazer uma rápida vistoria noturna no portal que dá acesso ao Tártaro, Shaka chega em casa, tira a sua armadura e vai direto para o quarto, onde ao chegar, se depara com a linda esverdeada, deitada com um semblante não muito feliz. Ele se preocupa e indaga preocupado.

\- O que houve querida? Não está se sentindo bem?

\- Não se preocupe! É só uma cólica chatinha… acho que as regras estão pra descer. - fala com um certo cansaço.

\- Então descansa, linda! - beija ternamente o seu rosto - Vou tomar um banho rápido e volto pra ficar contigo.

\- Está bem, querido! - vira-se para o lado, onde fica abraçada à uma almofada.

Ele vai para o banheiro da suíte e em quinze minutos, sai de lá somente com uma boxer azul e com os cabelos ainda úmidos, e se deita ao lado de sua esposa, que já está dormindo com um ar mais tranquilo.

Ele a beija em seus cabelos com carinho e aspira seu floral odor. Como adorava aquele cheiro… se inebriava instantaneamente ao senti-lo. Põe sua mão no baixo ventre dela e começa a emanar suavemente o seu cosmo, aproveitando para trazê-la para mais perto de si.

E ele fica assim, de conchinha com a sua adorada, até ele também se render ao cansaço e dormir como um anjo. Dormiria feliz, pois estava ao lado da pessoa que mais lhe importava nesse mundo, sua belíssima amazona de Ofiúco.

Continua…


	13. Mais do que palavras

Dois dias depois, Shaka, com um imenso sorriso no rosto, se abraça à sua esposa, que estava preparando o café-da-manhã, e fala contente.

\- Hoje, oficialmente, começam os meus dois meses de férias!

\- E daqui a quinze dias começam as minhas… teremos bastante tempo para nós, poderemos passear, quem sabe até viajar? - fala a ariana empolgada.

\- Gostei muito da ideia… é um caso a se pensar! - deposita ardente beijo nos lábios rosados da esverdeada, que retribui arfante - Podemos ir à Itália! O que acha?

Ela se emociona, e o beija com ternura.

\- Eu… acho maravilhoso… - se abraça à ele, enternecida com mais essa demonstração de carinho de Shaka para com ela.

\- Sei que quer voltar lá, rever os verdes campos da Toscana, relembrar dos seus pais…

\- Sim, eu quero muito! Shaka… você não existe… - fala com a voz embargada - Obrigada…

\- Não agradeça! Faço tudo pra te ver feliz…- a beija languidamente, e se sente realizado, por poder proporcionar essa alegria a sua cobrinha.

O beijo fica mais intenso, e suas mãos vão parar nos fartos seios da ariana, que arranha de leve um dos braços do rapaz, e com a outra mão puxa os loiros cabelos dele, o trazendo mais pra si, intensificando ainda mais o beijo, quando são subitamente interrompidos por um discreto pigarrear de um certo capricorniano, que junto do dono da 5°Casa, estavam parados na porta dos fundos, olhando meio sem jeito para o casal.

\- Haaaaammmm! Haaaaammmm! Desculpa atrapalhar vocês, mas o Buda aí marcou de ir ao shopping conosco, para comprarmos um notebook novo pro Leão, porque o dele já era! - sorri divertido ao ver a cara aborrecida do virginiano - Você esqueceu, Shaka?

\- Não. Não esqueci! - resmungou o loiro - Vamos logo seus dois…

\- Não precisa xingar, Budinha! Vocês não iam poder fazer nada mesmo, porque a Shina está na chefia da Guarda hoje, não é Cobrinha? - pisca sacana pra garota, que finge indignação e grita com o leonino.

\- Aiolia!!! Não seja indiscreto! Você agora é pai de família, não pode ficar falando essas besteiras da vida alheia! E isso serve pra você também, seu bode intrometido! - vai até seu marido, e o beija com desejo, deixando os outros dois dourados um pouco acanhados com a cena - Até mais tarde, querido! - vai embora, deixando os três homens um tanto surpreendidos, e uma leve cara de bobo em seu marido.

\- Quem diria… Shaka de Virgem completamente apaixonado! - debocha o espanhol.

O grego estranha o fato do loiro não retrucar, e pergunta curioso.

\- Não vai responder ou negar?

\- Pra que negar o óbvio?

\- Então você está…? - indaga o moreno.

\- Sim, eu estou apaixonado por ela… - responde em meio à um longo suspiro.

Os dois amigos se olham e sorriem, pois nunca imaginaram escutar tal confissão dos lábios do sempre altivo cavaleiro de Virgem.

Dão um meio abraço no indiano, e vão em direção às escadarias. No passeio conversariam mais sobre o assunto, e tentariam arrancar mais “confissões” de seu amigo.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Minu e Eire estavam no intervalo das aulas matinais, sentadas no pátio, olhando as crianças lancharem e brincarem, quando um mensageiro entregou a cada uma delas um bilhete.

O de Eire, veio escrito à mão num papel azul clarinho, com um suave perfume frutado, que fez a loira se emocionar só em sentir. Desdobrou cuidadosamente o bilhete, e o leu a atentamente.

“ Às oito passo na sua casa para termos um jantar inesquecível!

Mu”

Os olhos da pisciana se encheram d’água por finalmente o tibetano ter dado um sinal claro de seu interesse por ela. Agora sim, ela estava realmente feliz e com a esperança de que enfim, seria correspondida.

Minu abre seu lindo bilhete em papel branco, todo ornado em detalhes prateados, com um odor incrível de rosas e fica com os olhos arregalados ao ler o conteúdo deste.

“ Venha à Casa de Peixes às oito para uma surpresa especial!

Afrodite”

Minu não sabe se ri ou se chora, porque continua incrédula com o que leu. “Será que a Eire tem razão, e ele está gostando de mim? Será possível?” se pergunta ainda em meio a um mar de dúvidas.

A loira olha para a japonesa, e já imaginava que se tratava de um bilhete do sueco. Abraça a sua amiga com carinho, e fala com convicção.

\- Escute o que ele tem a dizer, desfrute desse encontro, e deixe tudo acontecer naturalmente. Não tenha medo!

\- É o que você vai fazer? E se o Mu te pedir pra… - hesita em dizer.

\- Não sei te responder, Minu… mas ao menos vou ouvir o que ele tem pra falar, e deixar meu coração decidir. - responde com muita sinceridade.

A azulada reflete um pouco, e sorri pra amiga.

\- Tem razão! Eu vou a esse jantar! - fica acanhada e entristecida - Sabe… não tenho uma roupa bonita pra um evento assim.

\- Não seja por isso! Vamos a Rodório depois das aulas pra escolhermos uns vestidos lindos! - fala exultante.

\- Mas você tem tanta roupa maravilhosa!

\- E daí? Esse é um encontro que estou esperando há tempos! Tem que ser a roupa mais bonita que eu puder pagar!

\- Está certa… - fala um pouco mais animada.

\- E vamos aproveitar para comprar uma lingerie poderosa para você, mocinha! Vai que… - pisca pícara.

\- Eire!!!!! - suspira conformada - Você venceu… vamos comprar lingeries… bem ousadas! - dá uma sonora gargalhada, e é acompanhada pela amiga.

\- Então, depois, vamos às compras! - o sinal toca, e as duas voltam cada uma para a sua turma, para mais tarde, irem se divertir fazendo compras em Rodório.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

No Inframundo, Pandora percorre o salão de Hades em direção ao trono do mesmo, que está ocupado por ninguém menos que Saga de Gêmeos, que conversava atentamente com Lune de Balrog sobre uma forma mais eficaz de fazer os julgamentos na 1°prisão.

A morena se aproxima dos dois homens, que param o que estão fazendo para cumprimentá-la.

\- Senhorita Pandora. Estava conversando com Saga sobre fazermos os julgamentos na 1°prisão de forma mais concisa e justa, analisando melhor a alma a ser julgada, para evitarmos possíveis injustiças em seu devido castigo. - fala o norueguês com seriedade.

\- Muito bem, Lune! E a que conclusão chegaram? - indaga curiosa.

\- Pedi para que o nosso amigo aqui, juntamente com Minos, usem critérios mais subjetivos quando forem julgar. Cada caso é um caso, pois o mesmo pecado pode ter sido cometido por duas pessoas diferentes com objetivos completamente distintos, tudo depende das intenções que se tinha ao fazê-lo. - diz o geminiano com tranquilidade.

\- Está de acordo com o que Saga disse? - indaga a alemã ao espectro.

\- Sim, é algo bem razoável e plausível. Assim cada alma vai pagar não somente pelo que fez, mas também por seu real intuito em realizá-lo. - sorri satisfeito - Sendo assim, vou voltar para os meus deveres.

\- E os portais? Radamanthys enviou notícias? - o geminiano se põe de pé ao lado de Pandora.

\- Sim. Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. Todas as possíveis saídas estão lacradas e vigiadas constantemente, sem sinais de possíveis invasores. - responde o prateado.

\- Ótimo! - responde a garota, com um sorriso de alívio - Pode ir Lune!

\- Com licença! - o espectro sai, e Saga abraça a canceriana, a trazendo pra junto de si.

\- Onde estava? Desde cedo que não te vejo… senti sua falta. - sela seus lábios ao dela.

\- Estava com Aiacos e Minos vistoriando as demais prisões. São todas muito extensas, por isso demorei… também senti sua falta… - se abraça à ele com muito carinho.

\- Tenho uma boa notícia: amanhã vou entregar um relatório ao Shion e terei que ficar uma semana no Santuário. Quero saber se quer vir comigo?

\- Claro que sim! Mas… quem ficará a cargo do Inframundo enquanto estamos fora?

\- Deixarei Radamanthys a cargo de tudo, pois ele tem espírito de liderança e se mostrou bem confiável ao longo desses meses. E não se aflija, é só uma semana fora. - acaricia as longas madeixas negras.

\- E vamos ficar na Casa de Gêmeos?

\- Sim. Kanon dorme no Templo Principal desde que se tornou auxiliar de Shion. E você, como minha namorada, ficará junto à mim. - segura com suavidade o queixo dela, fazendo com que ela o olhe nos olhos - Ou por acaso não quer ficar comigo? - finge tristeza.

\- É lógico que quero ficar contigo! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida. Sem seu apoio e seu cuidado, estaria extremamente infeliz aqui neste lugar, e sem saber direito o que fazer, como agir, porque não era a minha vontade voltar pra cá. - acaricia o rosto masculino - Você é um líder nato! Geriu tudo com muita desenvoltura, resolveu todos os conflitos internos, reforçou nossas defesas… estaria perdida sem você… eu te amo…

O grego dá um amplo e feliz sorriso. Escutar dos lábios dela que o amava, era revigorante para a sua sofrida alma, pois, apesar de ter sido perdoado por todos a quem prejudicou, ele ainda carregava o peso da culpa dentro de si. Aceitou essa tarefa ingrata de auxiliar a alemã mais para expiar seus erros do passado do que outra coisa. Porém, descobriu o amor ao lado dessa menina tão arrogante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão carente de afeto e carinho quanto ele. Duas almas solitárias e cheias de pesar, que descobriram o prazer do amor uma na outra.

Ele encosta sua testa na dela, e ficam assim, por um bom tempo. Era linda, e apesar de seu jeito um pouco arredio, era doce e bondosa. Uma pessoa com várias nuances, assim como ele próprio, por isso a compreendia tão bem… por isso, aprendeu a amá-la tão intensamente.

\- Eu também te amo! E já me decidi: vou falar com Shion e com Shun do meu desejo de me casar contigo.

Ela leva as mãos à boca pela surpresa, e algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos.

\- Saga… você quer…

\- Sim… quero que seja minha esposa. Aceita?

O abraça com tanta força que acaba derrubando-o no chão e caindo juntamente com ele, que começa a rir, girando o seu corpo, ficando de maneira bem sexy em cima dela, que arfa diante de tal ato, e responde num fio de voz.

\- Eu… aceito! Te amo!

Os dois se beijam ardentemente no chão do salão de Hades, se esquecendo de tudo e de todos, restando somente os dois ali, e sua reluzente felicidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tarde, Shaka chega de sua ida ao shopping com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Pediu à Lara para ajudá-lo a levar tudo para o quarto, e logo depois ela voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando o loiro sozinho, onde tomou um demorado banho, colocando somente uma regata azul e uma bermuda jeans, e deitou-se na cama esperando a sua amada Cobra chegar.

Shina chega exausta, e vai direto para o quarto, se deparando com aquele homem divinamente lindo e sorridente lhe olhando com carinho. Ela sorri e se aproxima, lhe dando um terno selinho.

\- Como foi as compras com aqueles dois desmiolados?

\- Tirando o fato deles falarem demais, foi tudo ótimo. - sorri contente - Trouxe algumas coisas pra você, linda! - entrega algumas sacolas pra esverdeada, que se senta na beirada da cama, juntinho a ele.

\- Pra mim? Ah, querido… não precisava! - diz comovida.

\- Claro que precisava! Vamos, abra!

Ela abre a primeira sacola e fica boba ao ver que era um smartphone novinho. Sorri amplamente, e o abraça agradecida.

\- Obrigada! O meu celular tava tão velhinho, e esse é muito bonito e moderno! Eu… nem sei o que dizer…

\- Diga que gostou! - pisca o olho sacana.

\- Eu adorei! - pega uma outra sacola, e fica maravilhada com um lindo vestido azul royal e com um par de sandálias de tiras pretas deslumbrantes que estavam dentro dela - Shaka…

\- São lindos. Combinam perfeitamente com você, Cobrinha! - beija o alvo rosto dela com devoção - Abra esse outro! - dá um bonito embrulho nas mãos dela.

Ela abre com cuidado e vê um conjunto de lingerie na cor roxa, composto de um sutiã meia-taça e calcinha tipo tanga totalmente rendada. Ela sorri maliciosa, e dá um beijo ardente no indiano, que aperta a sua cintura, a trazendo pra junto de si.

\- Vou tomar um banho e estrear esse conjunto agora mesmo. - fala sedutora no ouvido do homem, que se arrepia com o contato do hálito dela com a sua pele.

Ela já estava indo para o banheiro, quando viu uma sacola maior do outro lado da cama, e indaga intrigada.

\- E aquela bolsa ali, tem o quê?

\- Ah! Esqueci de te mostrar… - tira uma caixa grande e abre cuidadosamente. Era um notebook do último lançamento - Esse aqui, eu me dei de presente, pois te ver estudar todos os dias me incentivou a fazer o mesmo. No próximo semestre vou começar um curso superior à distância, e nesse meio tempo, vou fazer algumas pesquisas para decidir qual carreira vou seguir.

Ela o olha admirada, pois ele sempre a surpreendia. E se sentiu honrada em saber que serviu de inspiração para ele. Ficou feliz... feliz de verdade.

O beijou com muito carinho, e falou emocionada.

\- De todos os presentes que me deu, saber que fui sua inspiração numa decisão tão importante, sem dúvida, foi o melhor deles! Te adoro! - dá um selinho molhado nos lábios do rapaz que a olha com veneração - Me espere! Vamos comemorar, e muito, o dia de hoje! - pisca marota e vai para o banho, enquanto ele se deita na cama, feliz da vida por a ver assim tão exultante.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Faltavam vinte minutos para às oito da noite, e Minu se olhava no espelho bastante apreensiva. Não estava se achando bonita o suficiente para esse jantar, e ficou hesitante. “Acho melhor desistir…”

\- Nem pense nisso! - fala Eire em tom de reprovação, já adivinhando o que a azulada pensava - Está divina, sua boba! Se eu fosse você, tirava essas maria-chiquinhas, e…

\- Não! Meu cabelo é horrível! Deixa assim mesmo… - responde ainda insegura.

\- Precisa parar de se menosprezar, amiga! Você é linda, e essa roupa não deixa a menor dúvida disso! - gira a japonesa em torno de si mesma, a fazendo rir levemente.

\- Tem razão… esse vestido é lindo! - vê seu reflexo no espelho, com um delicado vestido amarelo de meia manga, com leves babados nas extremidades destas, e detalhes em fitas e flores, acinturado por uma fita acobreada com flores azuladas na lateral e a saia soltinha, rodada, até um pouco acima dos joelhos, e feito de um tecido leve e esvoaçante, com um sapato de saltinho não muito alto na cor nude.

Passa os dedos nos lábios pintados num delicado tom de lilás, e fica contente com o que vê. Se enche de uma súbita confiança e fala risonha.

\- Não estou tão mal assim! - põe um par de pequenas pérolas nas orelhas, uma pulseira que fazia conjunto com os brincos, e sorri contente.

\- Ficou bom?

\- Está ótima! Só falta o perfume! Usa esse aqui. - aponta para um frasco na penteadeira, e a ariana borrifa um pouco daquele delicado aroma adocicado em si - Agora sim, está perfeita!

\- Você também está! - aponta para loira, que se olha no espelho e sorri.

Estava simples e exuberante ao mesmo tempo, usando um vestido azul celeste, de alças grossas, com um generoso decote em v, cintura marcada com uma fita de cetim no mesmo tom, e saia rodada no meio das coxas. Nos pés, uma sandália também nude de salto alto, que ornava perfeitamente com o conjunto de brincos e colar de ametistas em forma de pequenas gotas que usava. Os cabelos estavam soltos e levemente ondulados, usava um discreto batom rosa, e tinha posto um perfume frutado muito suave.

Sorri amplamente e depois olha para o relógio na parede do quarto.

\- Faltam dez minutos! É melhor se apressar Minu!

\- Sim, já estou indo! Me deseje sorte! - pega na mão da pisciana, ainda muito nervosa.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! Ele te ama, acredite! - fala com convicção.

\- O Mu também te ama! Boa sorte, amiga! - da um beijinho no rosto de sua amiga, e segue rumo a Casa de Peixes.

Eire suspira feliz, por ver o brilho de alegria nos olhos de sua melancólica amiga. Agora torcia pra que desse tudo certo, tanto pra Minu, quanto pra ela mesma.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Eram oito em ponto quando a loirinha escuta alguém bater na porta. Foi andando em passos rápidos em direção a esta, e abriu-a devagar, dando de cara com o lindo lemuriano elegantemente vestido e com um suntuoso bouquet de esplêndidas rosas brancas nas mãos. O entregou a garota, que emocionada, aspirou aquele delicioso odor, e sorriu radiante para ele.

\- Está linda! - exclama entusiasmado

\- Obrigada! Adorei as flores! São do jardim de Peixes? - indaga curiosa.

\- Sim, pedi ao Dite esse bouquet com as maiores e mais bonitas rosas brancas do jardim, especialmente pra te presentear! - diz galante.

\- Mu… me sinto honrada! - responde sincera.

O ariano fica hipnotizado nos olhos castanhos da pisciana, que transpareciam toda a alegria e amor que ela sentia por estar ali, e ele acaba não resistindo, tomando a rosada boca com um beijo possessivo e exigente, com o qual queria demonstrar todo o sentimento que tinha por ela.

Surpresa e absorta com a inesperada atitude do rapaz, ela fecha os olhos e abre a boca, cedendo espaço à língua quente que tocava a sua à perfeição, enroscando-se num bailado exótico e sensual, fazendo seu corpo tremer, seus pelos arrepiarem e seu coração disparar dentro do peito.

Ele desliza suas grandes mãos pelo corpo da loira, que geme ante aquele contato. Com suas mãos na delgada cintura dela, o tibetano aproxima ainda mais os seus corpos, onde ela sente a dura masculinidade do rapaz contra a sua barriga e arfa nervosa. Sentiu-se excitada, como nunca havia estado.

Ele sente seu membro doer pelo desejo de possuir aquele corpo virginal, mas teria que se segurar, pois estava decidido a fazer como ela queria, que era se entregar só depois do casamento.

Se afastam devagar, ainda ofegantes, e ela sussurra baixinho.

\- Mu, antes de tudo, eu tenho que te dizer algo… se não concordar, não precisamos nem sair daqui, e evitaremos sofrimentos futuros. Eu… - não termina de falar, pois ele tira uma caixinha aveludada de um dos bolsos da calça social, e a abre, revelando um lindo anel solitário de ouro branco, com um considerável brilhante incrustado.

Ela leva as mãos ao peito, e chora de alegria. Não estava acreditando no que via, e no que iria acontecer.

Ele toma a mão direita dela com suma delicadeza, coloca a joia em seu trêmulo dedo anelar, e fala com muita certeza.

\- Eire, eu sei que por todo esse tempo não fui o suficientemente claro ao tentar demonstrar meus sentimentos por ti, mas isso tudo ficou pra trás. Eu te amo, e quero que aceite esse anel de compromisso, como prova do meu intenso e sincero amor!

\- Mu… eu… aceito! - o beija com adoração - Eu também te amo!

\- Quero te dizer que farei tudo como quiser. Não forçarei nenhum tipo de situação, e se quiser seguir virgem até o altar, assim será! - fala com um sorriso puro, livre de malícia.

\- Eu… nem sei o que dizer…

\- Diga apenas que me ama…

\- Te amo… - novamente se beijam, dessa vez, um beijo mais calmo e amoroso, que os fazem se sentirem mais leves, como se levitassem.

Aos poucos quebram o contato, e ele fala contente.

\- Fiz uma reserva no melhor restaurante de Atenas. Depois vamos assistir a uma ótima peça de teatro, e poderemos esticar a noite naquela boate que inaugurou no mês passado. O que acha?

\- Acho maravilhoso… - responde encantada.

\- Vamos!? - enlaça sua mão à dela.

\- Vamos!

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Minu está na porta da Casa de Peixes, e fica duvidosa se deve ou não entrar. Mas ao sentir um delicioso cheiro de comida vindo lá de dentro, fica curiosa e entra devagarinho, olhando abobada a decoração do lar de Afrodite, que era simples e sofisticada ao mesmo tempo, assim como o próprio 12° Guardião. Foi avançando pela residência ainda tímida, e quando chega a sala de jantar, fica maravilhada com a decoração da mesma, que estava com uma linda mesa posta, forrada com uma tolha branca muito delicada, com um arranjo com rosas vermelhas, pratos, talheres e taças muito bem arrumados, e um deslumbrante e sorridente pisciano de pé, ao lado da mesa, a olhando com um ar muito sedutor.

Ela o mira fixamente, sem ação. Estava ensimesmada, pensando em como ele era lindo. Ela olhou pra si mesma e desanimou. Não se sentia à altura de tão charmoso homem e pensava em desistir, porém, quando sentiu o toque das mãos dele nas suas, decidiu ficar, e seguir o conselho de Eire, e deixar tudo rolar naturalmente.

Ele, elegantemente, a trouxe pela mão, e como bom cavalheiro que era, puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, e fazendo o mesmo em seguida.

\- Espero que goste do jantar, pois preparei um canard a l’orange, que modéstia à parte, está magnífico! Para acompanhar, vinho tinto encorpado e aromático, e temos profiteroles de sobremesa. - fala com bastante desenvoltura, e a japonesa o olha admirada.

Ele percebe o olhar dela e fica mais confiante, pois era isso que queria: que ela não ficasse tão intimidada diante dele, e se sentisse mais à vontade, para poderem assim, interagir melhor.

\- Eu… estou lisonjeada por ter preparado tudo com tanto esmero, e ter pensado em cada detalhe. Obrigada… - fala humildemente.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. - toca a mão dela com sutileza - Fiz tudo pensando em você! Vamos comer?

\- Sim… vamos…

Depois do jantar, ficaram conversando amenidades e trivialidades por um bom tempo. Ele ficou contente por ela estar mais solta e relaxada, se expressando sem medo e sorrindo lindamente a cada troca de olhares entre eles. Ela estava surpresa consigo mesma, pois estava estranhamente segura, despreocupada, e achava que isso se devia ao fato dele se mostrar tão amável e gentil com ela, e fazer com que se sentisse especial, única.

Ele se levanta, vai até o aparelho de som, e coloca uma suave melodia. Estende sua mão à ela, que prontamente coloca sua delicada mão sobre a dele, que a puxa para si com cuidado, juntando com sensualidade seus corpos, começando uma lenta e suave dança.

Saying, "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

O pisciano aproxima seu rosto do dela, e roça com lentidão a ponta de seu fino nariz no rosto da jovem, que sente o alento dele em sua pele, e fica extremamente excitada. Ele passa a fazer o mesmo no alvo pescoço e em um dos ouvidos da moça, que suspira alto, cheia de um enorme desejo que cresce desenfreado dentro de si: de ser beijada por ele.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words  
Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hands  
And touch me, hold me close  
Don't ever let me go

Ele sente o corpo dela tremer, arrepiar com o sedutor contato. O conselho de Mu estava dando certo, pois este lhe falou para economizar em palavras e demonstrar mais o que sentia com ações. E o sueco estava agindo, consciente, preciso, pois a queria. Queria que ela soubesse o que é ser amada, ser adorada.

More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying, "I love you"

Continuava a percorrer seu colo e vale dos seios desse jeito tão sexy, que a fazia arfar, enquanto suas grandes mãos desciam lentas pelos braços femininos, chegando à delgada cintura, a trazendo pra mais perto de si, onde ele pára o que fazia, e olha diretamente em seus olhos azuis, e sorri despretensioso. Ela retribui o gesto, e fica expectante com o que viria.

Ele passa uma de suas mãos por seus cabelos azuis escuros, e tira suas maria-chiquinhas, deixando os médios cabelos soltos. Ela fica envergonhada, porém não se mexe, e nem fala nada. Somente espera.

Ele chega sua boca bem próxima a dela, e a toca suavemente, como se fosse algo raro, precioso. Ela abre a boca, dando passagem para a língua doce e ardente do pisciano entrar, encontrando a dela, iniciando assim uma dança singela, porém de um erotismo sem igual. Se entrega sem reservas àquela inigualável carícia, e afunda suas pequenas mãos pelas mechas azuis piscina do rapaz, que sente uma pontada de dor no baixo ventre. Se excitou com esse ato tão espontâneo dela, que o pôs duro como pedra.

Ela sente a rígida hombridade encostar em si, e se sente molhar. Fica um pouco nervosa, mas não se desespera. Permanece o mais calma possível, e deixaria que tudo fluísse normalmente. Queria ver até onde seria capaz de chegar, se teria realmente coragem de se entregar à esse amor que sentia por ele.

O sueco leva as mãos ao fecho do vestido, e o abre devagar, e este desliza fácil pelo macio corpo da jovem, que fica acanhada e desvia um pouco o olhar. Ele fica fascinado ao vê-la com um provocante conjunto de cor fúcsia, composto por um sutiã meia-taça, de bojo bordado e uma calcinha tipo biquíni bem pequena. Seu membro latejou fortemente com a visão daquela menina meiga usando algo tão ousado. Queria muito ver o que tinha por trás daquelas peças, e veria. Estava convicto disso.

Ela viu os olhos sedentos dele e sorriu pra si mesma. Nunca se sentiu tão segura e confiante como agora. Via desejo nos orbes azuis claríssimos e relaxou. Pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu realmente bela, desejável. Tudo graças aquele homem tão deslumbrante e tão diferente dos demais. O amava, tinha que admitir, e agora, começava a acreditar que a recíproca era verdadeira, de que ele também nutria por ela o mesmo sentimento.

Ele a pega no colo e a leva para o seu quarto, onde a deposita com cuidado em sua luxuosa king-size. Ela fica tensa, e ele se senta, e repentinamente, faz brotar uma rosa vermelha de sua mão direita, e com delicadeza, começa a passar as pétalas da rosa nos lábios da menina, que fica ofegante com a aveludada carícia. Sente sua intimidade contrair e umedecer ainda mais, e geme tomada por um desejo que beirava a insanidade.

Ele põe a rosa na cama, e retira o sutiã dela, deixando os redondos seios livres. Ele morde os lábios, cheio de libido, ao ver aquelas lindas mamas expostas. Porém se segura, e continua a despi-la, retirando a pequena calcinha, deixando à mostra a intimidade parcialmente depilada, com pouquíssimos pelos, do jeito que ele gostava.

Ela respira rápido, seu coração estava acelerado, e seus olhos começavam a marejar. Ele nota o nervosismo da ariana, e a deita na cama, tomando novamente a rosa nas mãos, roçando lentamente a flor na pele dela, que se arrepia intensamente com esse inusitado contato.

Passa a rubra rosa pelo colo, desce por entre os seios, pela plana barriga, onde rodeia o umbigo com lentidão. Ela grunhe sexy, e seu pênis reage pulsando com força.

Ele outra vez para o que fazia, se levanta, e se livra de todas as suas roupas, ficando nu, esplendoroso.

Ela fixa seus azulados olhos no corpo definido, nos braços másculos, no forte peitoral, no abdômen trincado e tentador, no traseiro duro, redondo, nas pernas trabalhadas na medida certa, porém, os orbes se mantém paralisados no grande e potente órgão do pisciano, e saliva, faminta por tê-lo dentro de si. Sim, ela o queria, o desejava, iria ser sua, enfim, se entregaria ao amor.

Ele volta a se ajoelhar na cama, e a manusear a rosa, desta vez, a passando nos róseos seios vagarosamente, displicentemente, e ela leva suas mãos ao perfeito rosto do homem, o acarinhando com muita adoração.

Ele aprecia a carícia pura e inocente, e deixa a flor de lado, beijando a garota com todo amor que possuía. Ela retribui arfante, o envolvendo em seus braços, e sentindo o peso do esculpido corpo dele contra o seu, e a masculinidade rija encostar em sua encharcada fenda. Ele leva seus longos dedos até esta, e fricciona o inchado botão da moça, que grita ao sentir uma onda de calor subir por seu corpo. Movimenta-os devagar e com vigor, arrancando gemidos altos da azulada, que crava suas unhas na branquíssima tez do sueco, que chupa um dos tentadores seios dela com volúpia, serpenteando a experiente língua nos duros bicos, sugando com vontade, o mordiscando levemente, e depois passa ao seio livre, fazendo exatamente o mesmo, levando a japonesa ao delírio. Seu corpo é percorrido por correntes elétricas, que a faz se contorcer, sentindo um prazer sem igual. Chegou ao ápice, e gemeu languidamente no ouvido do homem, que agora possuía sua boca com voracidade.

Se afasta devagar, e lambe de seus dedos, todo o saboroso líquido que ela derramou, e Minu o olha com luxúria. Queria ele dentro de si, mesmo temerosa por sair machucada, devido a tamanho do gigantesco membro do sueco.

Ele posiciona seu mastro rosado na entrada mais que molhada dela, e fala baixinho no seu ouvido.

\- Não tema… não vou te ferir! - sorri com doçura - Se abre pra mim, meu amor…

Ela acena positivamente, e abre bem as pernas, onde ele força um pouco a passagem, e ela sente algo se romper. Já não era mais uma menina, era uma mulher. E se fez mulher nos braços do homem que ama, e ele também lhe correspondia. Estava feliz. Feliz como nunca antes em sua vida.

Ele se movimenta devagar, não queria machucá-la. Volta a degustar os fartos seios, e ela se excita ainda mais, ficando mais lubrificada, e ele, enfim, se encaixa todo dentro dela. Ele urra com esse feito, pois estava totalmente imerso naquela virginal intimidade apertada e quente. Ele se concentra em estocá-la imprimindo um ritmo forte, com investidas curtas e rápidas, e depois variando por longas e demoradas. Ela ofega sem forças, quase sem ar. Mas estava adorando. Se sentia cheia, preenchida em sua plenitude, como uma fêmea deve se sentir sendo possuída por seu macho. Era estranho pra ela sentir-se assim, porque sempre foi tímida, insegura quanto a tudo, principalmente quanto a sua aparência, mas tudo isso foi por terra, pois ele lhe mostrou, com toda a sua experiência e sexy apell, que a amava, e isso a fez sentir-se bem, superando tudo de ruim que sempre pensou de si mesma.

Continua a investir nela com vontade, e a sente arquear-se convulsivamente, e sua intimidade se contrair com força. Ela teve um orgasmo dilacerante, devastador.

Ele sai de dentro dela, e vê a face atordoada de sua amada, e fica extasiado. Desce sua boca a fenda gozada, e começa a explorar com sua inquieta língua, todos os recantos daquela maravilhosa vagina, percorrendo cada pedaço de carne rosada e adocicada, e sugando o clitóris com sofreguidão. Sua língua subia vertiginosamente por toda a entrada úmida, numa ritmada e perfeita dança. Ela puxa os sedosos cabelos do homem com desespero, e novamente alcança o clímax, ficando estirada na cama, totalmente exausta.

Ele a vê assim e fica exultante, realmente feliz em lhe proporcionar tudo o que ela merecia em termos de prazer. Num movimento rápido, a traz para si, e a encaixa novamente em seu falo ereto, onde ela grita ao novamente ser preenchida à perfeição. O formoso rapaz a beija com profunda adoração, e depois fala carinhosamente em seu ouvido.

\- Eu te amo…

\- Também te amo, Dite…

Ela começa a cavalgar sem se importar muito se está fazendo direito ou não. Estava solta, absorta, livre… era assim que se sentia, sem amarras, sem complexos, sem pudores. Era dele, e ele era dela.

O homem a ajudava em sua performance, e estava enlouquecendo ao sentir seu mastro mais uma vez lambuzado daquele doce fluído. Seu potente órgão pulsa pelo estímulo que o tão apertado interior da ariana lhe proporciona. Ele não conseguiria mais resistir, e notando que ela o succionava fortemente, sabia que ela teria outro orgasmo. Os dois gemem alto, sincronizados, pois gozam juntos de modo visceral, avassalador.

Eles ficam abraçados, enlaçados um no outro, e ele ainda permanecia nela. Se olham com ternura, candura, pois viveram um momento ímpar em suas vidas.

Ela deixou o amor entrar em sua vida, se dando a chance de vivenciar na carne, algo que acreditava ser subjetivo, mas que o sentiu em si, tão palpável, tão real.

Ele parou pra analisar essa jovem tão especial que estava em seus braços, e só confirmou o que já sabia: a queria para o resto de sua vida. Queria que fosse sua, para sempre.

Ele se separou dela com calma, se levantou, foi até a cômoda, e trouxe uma caixinha de veludo azul.

Ela pisca os olhos, sem entender direito o que se passa, mas logo cai a ficha: e ela suspira em meio à lágrimas que desciam sem que sentisse.

Ele se emociona ao vê-la assim e também derrama algumas lágrimas. Abre a caixinha e duas lindas alianças de ouro se revelam.

Ela sorri. Um sorriso sincero, franco, que diz, sem palavra alguma, a alegria que a envolvia ali.

Ele toma a fina mão esquerda de Minu, e coloca o anel sutilmente em seu dedo anelar, e fala com firmeza.

\- A lei diz que quem tirar a virgindade de qualquer moça desse Santuário, será obrigado a desposá-la. Então… eu, Afrodite, 12° Guardião, dono da Casa de Peixes, faço de você Minu Irie, minha legítima esposa! - acaricia sua mão com desvelo.

\- Dite…

\- Wilhelm… meu nome é Wilhelm.

Ela fica comovida por ele ter revelado o seu verdadeiro nome. Sinal de que queria compartilhar de verdade sua vida, sua intimidade, seus segredos...

\- Wilhelm… - pega a outra aliança da caixinha, e, ainda trêmula, coloca no anelar esquerdo dele, e fala com a voz embargada pela emoção - Eu, Minu Irie, faço de você, Wilhelm de Peixes, meu legítimo marido, para todo o sempre! Eu… amo você, peixinho!

\- Também te amo, baixinha… te amo…

E assim, voltaram a se amar, como se nada mais importasse, como se nada mais existisse, pois tudo o que atrapalhava o declarar desse mútuo sentimento se findou, e só restou a felicidade de viver o mais puro e sincero amor.

Continua...


End file.
